


A Flat Circle

by I_Guess_I_Write



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Choking, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions of past child abuse, Rape, Torture, Violence, actual torture, altering of memory, lack of consent, lack of memory, mentions of torture, transactional seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Guess_I_Write/pseuds/I_Guess_I_Write
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Mighty Nein and Caleb, furious and grief stricken, reverses time to seek his revenge and save his friends. Things go wrong, and Caleb ends up with power, but only fleeting memories of his life before, and a warning. He sets off on a quest for truth and a mission to make things right. He is lead in many different directions uncovering the sins of those in power, until he finally finds his home in the Nein. They ban together to uncover the truth and discover what the most powerful thing in all of Exandria is.*Note* I love Caleb. I also love to torture Caleb. I am warning you now, I will torture Caleb Widogast, but there will be a happy ending.*Note 2* I am a fan of widojest and shadowgast, widojest wins for me, but romantic/sexual relationships will not happen until later in the story.*Note 3* I outlined this, but have no beta, spelling errors will occur. I am also a bit loose with the magic system in general. Also, I started this a long while ago, so things are outdated and proven to not be cannon.*Note 4* There is rape, it is not between Jester and Caleb. It also starts as consensual and turns wrong. It will be marked and can be skipped.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149





	1. Re-writing the past

Time is a strange thing. Much of it is spent thinking about it and its very nature. More is spent regretting previous bouts of it. Still more of it is spent worrying about what it has yet to hold. Time is ever present in our lives, we run our lives by it, and hold it as a constant that cannot be changed. 

Prior to the time spent in Xhorhas, Caleb thought it only moved in one direction. He was far from alone in such thinking. 

Caleb knew that it was possible to manipulate future outcomes. He spent a very impressionable time with one master at such manipulator. His teacher, Master Ikithon was the best of the best. He spent the majority of his life manipulating the future through a series of maneuvers in the present. He staked his career, his life, and the prosperity of the Empire on his abilities to think ten steps ahead of everyone, and alter everyones decisions to be in his favor. He never wasted time, only manipulated it, and when an outcome didn’t turn out in his favor, he would alter memory of it and try again. 

Caleb thought that is all that was possible, having some precognition to steer destiny. 

He no longer thinks that. 

He doubts Master Ikithon would too, if he knew what Caleb knew. Caleb feels a smirk tug at his lips, Ikithon doesn’t have that knowledge, only Caleb possesses it. Only Caleb knows that time is a land that can be traveled, and he is the one person in this land who can do it. He also has one big reason he has not tried yet. 

All of these thoughts fly through his mind as his companions and he are knee deep in a loosing battle against his former master and friends. It was a surprise. They should have seen it, there were signs, but they got cocky. They have had too many easy victories recently and were making headway in stopping not only the war that ravaged their home and lives, but also at exposing the Assembly for what they really are, old frightened men who are looking for immortality at any cost. 

Caleb throws spell after spell at his former class mates, his former lovers, but it seems to do almost nothing. His heart drops as he looks around at his companions, his new family. They are trying their best. They are so impressive and talented, they are just outmatched and Caleb fears their time is running out. 

Beau is fighting fiercely, and landing blows, but it’s not enough. Fjord and Caduceus are calling upon the Wild Mother for help, but are only landing a few blows. Nott is no where to be seen currently, he would be worried if she was. Yasha’s wings are out and she is screaming in rage. The only one that even pays her any attention is Eodwulf. He looks to be more aroused than frightened. Jester is fierce and fighting her best with duplicates and giant lollypop and she is quickly loosing ground. Ikithon, Astrid, and Eodwulf are all paying attention to only Jester. His Jester. How do they know that she is his?

Jester has always been strong and creative, and she is using all that she can. He is helping best he can but he is almost tapped, he hasn’t used his big spells yet, but was hoping to save some power for when they really need it. 

Suddenly all combat freezes as if time itself had. Jester has fallen to her knees, and is breathing hard. Astrid has walled off their friends, its only Jester and Caleb with the three of them. 

Caleb feels the rage bubbling up and feels Ikithons mind trying to encroach on his own, but realizes it too late. He is frozen. He cannot move, cannot talk, cannot do anything. Ikithon walks up close to him. He looks barely touched by any of their efforts. At most, there is a smudge of dirt on his robe. 

“Oh Bren. Tsk tsk. Stop fighting it, you cannot break my hold.” He says in his cold voice as Astrid and Eodwulf get into position on either side of Jester. Eodwulf pulls out a dagger, Astrid needs no such implement. Caleb looks to Ikithon and hopes his hatred of the man is clear.

Ikithon caresses the side of Calebs face, cooing at him, “You gave us one heck of a goose chase, Bren. Escaping from my asylum in such a manner. Stealing that helpful pendent and allying yourself so well. I would be almost impressed if it weren’t for the inconvenience.” Ikithon smiles and it is anything but kind. It is cold and hard. The look in his eyes is one of triumph and promised amusement. Caleb fights against the hold, panic slowly rising. The look Ikithon is giving him is the one he had nightmares about. "For that, Bren, we will rip your heart out before we kill you.” Ikithon motions to the others as Caleb renews his struggles. No use. 

Astrid and Eodwulf move as one when Ikithon gives them the sign and everything happens at once. Eodwulf in one quick swoop, slits Jesters throat and holds her head back to expose the open, spurting wound. Astrid pours something down her exposed throat and whispers some incantation which sets the liquid aflame inside of Jesters body. 

Caleb screams or tries to, tears filling his eyes as he is forced to watch, Ikithons hold extending to his eyelids. 

“You should have stayed where I put you, Bren. She would be alive now if you had. Since you didn’t, however, you will not even have a body to resurrect if by some chance you live though this.” And with a flick of his hands, Jester starts to disintegrate, starting from her toes and working its way up. 

Jester meets Calebs’ eyes. Hers are filled with such agony, but her lips are trying to speak. They are mouthing the words ‘I love you’ over and over as she breaks apart and disperses into the wind. Caleb screams them back to her with all of his being, he’s too late. He hopes she understands. He hopes she knows that they will all die for this, they will have their futures taken from them for this. Caleb will kill them before they even know what they have unleashed in him. 

Caleb fills with a cold rage, numbing any other emotion he could have had right then and looks into Ikithons gloating eyes. He feels his power welling up in him and knows he will only have a few seconds. He knows that is all the time he really needs. He has everything he needs. He has the power to change all of this. 

In a burst of unbridled power, he breaks free of Ikithons hold and his body takes motion without too much thought. He erects his impenetrable dome and starts his spell from within it. He works thought the sounds of continued battle, through the screams and cries from his friends as they fall one by one. He works still, not letting himself be distracted by the grief that will be sure to swallow him. He continues to work as silence falls and the three start their taunts and laughs as they wade through the carnage they left. 

His body is numb and shaking. All he can think of is Jesters eyes as they turned to ash and floated away into nothing. His hands shake as he puts the last glyph in place, uses the last component, and looks Ikithon in the eye as he utters the last word. 

A tear in the fabric of time and space opens behind him and he has a second to relish the surprise and worry that passes over his former masters face. He has a moment to feel smug as a dawning knowledge spreads through Ikithon. Caleb finds himself smirking at Ikithon as he steps backward through the opening and feels victory take him as it closes, obscuring him from view and closes his life in that time line. 

Caleb is not sure what he expected time travel to feel like, but this… this was pure agony. Every cell in his body was deconstructed and reconstructed a thousand times over as he traversed. He feels his muscles atrophy, his bones break, his eyes vaporize, only to grow back, different and remade, only to undergo the process again. He forgets himself only to remember again as he walks though the multi colored miasma towards the other tear he willed into existence. He wonders how many times he has died and been resurrected in the handful of seconds he has existed in this space. 

His continuously shifting form is heavy and the space thick. He continues. He turns from flame to ice, screams with no lungs, sees with no eyes and only hears the deafening rumble of the universe being reconfigured. He sees multiple life lines pass him by, sees the fabric that has been woven by the fates. He has the urge to pluck one into existence that holds blue children with flaming red hair, but no, that is not his goal.

It pains him to move on, but it pains him to stand still as well. His world has narrowed to nothing but pain and grief. 

He makes it to the threshold only by shear force of will. He started this journey on his feet, he is now crawling on all fours being pushed down by the weight of the universe. He wonders if time always had this much weight. He wonders if that is why certain decisions feel like bricks that need to be carried around on his back and others feel like being lifted to the clouds. 

Time ticks by, but not in it’s usual way. One second it is pre-calamaty, the other, it is the end of all time, then back to yesterday, then to the first time Jester said she loved him, and meant it. Oh how he longs to linger in that second, but it flies past almost quicker then it did then, and is replaced by dark nights with Ikithon. Caleb closes his eyes. He is so close. 

He reaches for the tear with skeletal hands that threaten to turn to dust like his love. He grasps the edges with shifting hands and struggles to hold on when they phase in and out of existence. Once his fingers make full contact they start to grow and fill to be whole once more. Pins and needles explode across his hands and thought his nervous system as they fill back in. He almost looses his grip, but pulls himself forward, forces himself though the tear, forcing himself back into existence on the material plane. 

Caleb emerges, a scream tearing though his forming lungs, coughing up blood as he does so. He falls to his knees, hands clutching onto the earth beneath him trying to remind himself that this is real, he is surrounded by solid, real things. His vision swims before him, visions of the miasma sticking to the peripheral. It comes back, slowly un-blurring as the membranes refill and reshape within their sockets. He feels his brain slosh and reform in his skull and his guts reform from nothing. 

Moisture re-inhabits his body and he struggles to catch his breath. He hears his blood pumping in his ears and an answering throb in his head. He looks around. 

It’s dark and peaceful. He hears the crickets sing their nightly song. He feels his muscles still reforming as panic runs though him. ‘It’s almost time for his test! Hopefully he isn’t already too late to do anything!’

Caleb struggles to his feet, clasping at grass to help move himself along as he relearns how to make his limbs move. He is uncoordinated and shuffles but he takes off in a stilted run as his limbs fight to reform. 

‘Don’t let me be too late’ he repeats as he looks ahead of him, ‘Please don’t let that man win.’ He adds as he runs, clutching the trinket around his neck that was given to him as proof that she loved him. He never needed the proof, but it always gave him strength. He needed that strength to do what was necessary.


	2. The Fire Still Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is successful and Caleb should know better, but there is a difference between knowing logically and practically.

These woods are familiar and Caleb knows exactly where he is going. He feels his atoms shifting as he runs, threatening to release themselves and send him off in the wind. He holds himself together by shear force of will and tries to move faster. He only has a few minuets.

His brain is counting down the seconds as he runs and has been since he pulled himself through the rift. 30… 29… the clearing is right in front of him, he can see it… 25…24…. He breaks into it and sees them. The four of them, backs turned, Brens hand is extended… 20… 19… he’s almost there. He is only a few strides more, he can see the beginnings of flame flicker in Brens’ hands… 15…. 14… 

“Stop!” He hears himself scream as he watches his hand brace itself on his younger selves shoulder. 10… 9… His hand fades in and out of existence. Sand-like particles making up his existence, he tries to hold himself together. Bren turns, startled, flames dying from his hands … 5… 4… his younger self makes eye contact with him. He is angry, so angry. He doesn’t understand any of what is happening … 2… 1… Caleb pulls. 

His world explodes. Everything simultaneously speeds up and slows down. He feels himself break into sand, every particle shifts and collides with it’s twin. Every one of his cells tear out and back into existence, they draw themselves to the corresponding cells of his younger self. He screams, but there is no sound. All he is, is a swirling vortex of the building blocks of everything in this world. 

There is a battle. One that takes an eternity and happens in a fraction of a second. Only one can exist in a timeline. 

He knows this would normally take longer, but he made contact, direct contact, and he has no say in the outcome of this battle. It is up to the fates. 

His younger cells, younger body win. He feels his older body die. 

His current power and his more advanced knowledge set are victorious. He feels his power cement in the younger, feels his knowledge hide itself in his younger brain. 

His will, his self, it is strong, it has always been strong. Maybe if this happened while he was locked in the asylum, there would have been a winner, but he is Arch Mage Caleb Widogast. He was Vollstrecker in training, child prodigy, self important and all knowing Bren Aldric Ermendrud. His will, his sense of self takes the longest, and has no obvious winner. Caleb holds on and continues his battle. 

“Bren?” He hears. “Bren, what was that? Are you ok?” The words are concern, but the voice, the voice is harsh. 

He feels a hand touch him and he flinches, hard. His eyes flare open and meet the eyes of his former Master, Trent Ikithon. 

Without thought, Bren feels power well into him, through him, followed by an extreme rage. He hears himself say an incantation using a voice that was both his, and at the same time, not. His hands move in an unfamiliar series of motions, and suddenly, the world around him explodes in color and sound. Fire, electricity, sound, and acid all rain down, expanding from his form as the power flows though and out of him. He is the center. All he can do is close his eyes as his body channels a power he didn’t realize could exist.

The roar of the spell dissipates. Bren didn’t realize there was any sound until it was gone. 

He opens his eyes. 

His friends are torn apart, their flesh burned away, their bones smoking and pock marked. Horror fills him and he looks towards his teacher. Trent Ikithon looks to have taken the brunt of it. His corpse is bones and ash, curled in on itself. 

Bones and ash…

Bren suddenly remembers his family and turns towards the house. 

The fallout was complete, the house is just a foundation with a destroyed skeleton. The clearing has become larger. The trees have all been felled and are smoking. 

A new horror fills him, it fills him completely. Bren walks to the ruin that was his house. Tears fill his vision as he pokes around in the rubble, looking for some sign of life. Desolation fills his soul, making him fall to his knees within the ashes. There is nothing here, nothing left… 

“Now is not the time to sulk you spoiled piece of shit. Now is the time to run!” 

Bren looks around, but there is no one there… realization dawns slowly, the voice was in his head. He shakes himself and his body aches. He looks at all the destruction he caused. 

He shivers and looks down at his hands. They are covered in dirt and ash and he has an overwhelming desire to wash. Instead, he brings them to his face and smears the dirt along his face. He feels a weird sort of dejavu, but dismisses it and rises. The voice was right, he had to run. 

He turns away from his home, but stops, mentally cataloging the scene. There were no bodies in the wreckage. That… can’t be right. He digs through the remnants. 

He is meticulous. 

A headache starts to form as he realizes… there was no one in the house. 

“Of coarse there is no one here… I told them to leave before I arrived… I was hoping that Master Ikithon would never check and I could light the house up without anyone being the wiser that they had fled… I needed… to please Master Ikithon… but I couldn’t kill them.” He cringes at how small his voice sounds. 

“No… you killed them, you burnt them. I remember it! That is why I came back. I had to stop it!”

“I would never!” Is he arguing with himself?

“But I did… yes, you are.”

“Then where are the bodies?”

Silence befalls his now pounding brain and he looks though the rubble again. 

“Why are you so sure they will be here?”

“Because, I did… murder them.”

Bren swallows, mouth suddenly dry. 

“Ikithon made me” the voice continues as Bren looks over the smoldering heap of his master. He feels both triumph and grief, hatred and love…

“Bren, I don’t think I can hold on much longer… but you need to know… the Assembly, they are bad, they are dangerous. Don’t shake your head, just listen. They murder the innocent, every day for them to gain power. Be careful. Find your parents and keep them safe. I am sorry… but Trent Ikithon was an evil man.”

“Who are you really?”

“I am you, just older.” Bren feels sorrow flood him, “I knew I wouldn’t have much time. Be better then I was Bren.”

“Bren? An older Bren? How did you do this?”

“Yes and no. I am the same, but I go by the name Caleb Widogast. It is the one I choose for myself… after… Be better then me Bren.”

He hears the voice fading from his senses and he feels frightened. “What happened to me that I became you?”

“Trent Ikithon and the Cerberus… Be careful, and stay clear of them…”

And the voice stops. 

“Caleb?” He tries, and waits. Nothing. He looks around again at all the destruction and feels a rising panic climbing up his throat. He tries to swallow it down. He spares a moment to question the plan that is starting to form, but his older self wouldn’t go though all the trouble to get to him, to get him killed. There is only one way he leaves this night alive. He will be blamed and killed if he is found here, with the smoldering body of an Assembly member. 

He must run. 

Brent gathers anything he can from the three corpses he used to call friend. He cries the whole time. His master and his two lovers. 

He shakes himself and tells himself he has time to mourn once he is safe. He makes sure to take Ikithons protection pendant that makes him impossible to be tracked magically. He was supposed to receive one tonight after the final test... he pulls his wandering mind back to himself and grabs any components that miraculously survived, and any spare gold that was lying about. 

The tears he is shedding blur his vision and he wipes his hands across his eyes to clear them. He looks at it and sees an eyelash, and retrieves it. Something tells him to encase it in gum and as he does so, he hears and enchantment fall from his lips, his hands moving though space. Before he really knows what he is doing, he is invisible. 

‘That’s new’ he thinks and spares a moment to be grateful before starting toward the inn. Caleb said that Trent was evil. He doesn’t want to believe it, but there is no reason that he would lie to himself… If that was himself. 

He still needs to be sure. 

The inn. Trent was staying in the inn, it might have answers if he can get into Trent’s room. Trent always carried a few journals with him… maybe there was something in those. 

Bren quickens his pace. He isn’t sure how long this spell will last, he has never used it before. He would hate to have it disperse at a very bad time. 

He makes it to the inn still invisible. He knows better than to cast while having an unknown illusion active, so getting into the room might be difficult, but not impossible. He sneaks into the inn, heart pounding hard. He really cannot get caught. He feels the sweat on his forehead and tries to channel Eodwulf… He was always the best at these types of things. 

The inn is thankfully empty right now. He isn’t sure where everyone was, but he knows he has to hurry. He made quite a commotion back there… He didn’t become a very subtle man, powerful, but not subtle. 

He slips quietly behind the bar and retrieves the key to Ikithons room and then scurries up. Turns out, when you are invisible, it is much easier to break into places. 

He doesn’t drop invisibility until he is in the room, and the door is closed and locked. He has to work quickly, every second that passes where he is not escaping is another second closer to his being caught. He scours Trents room. He grabs Trents bag and stuffs it full of the books lying about, any spell components he could locate, any money, and even some clothes. Trents spell book was the hardest to find, but it had to be here. He didn’t have anything on him back there. His students were the ones being tested, they were the ones to do the magic. He finally finds it when he checks under the mattress. Its with another one of his journals and a key, he takes it all. 

He feels an overwhelming sense of guilt as he pockets anything that could be considered valuable. The journals were the hardest to take, yet the most tempting to look in. He idolized Trent so much that when he noticed that Trent always carried his spell book and an extra journal for notes, he started to mimic him. He went out of his way to get to town and grab a journal, just like Master Ikithon. Astrid and Eodwulf teased him about it all the time. 

Grief fills him remembering their destroyed corpses and tears spring anew from his eyes. ‘Not Now’ he tells himself as he looks over the room once more. Satisfied he has everything he might need, he turns to leave and catches his reflection in the mirror. 

At first he doesn’t recognize himself. He takes a half step closer and freezes. The man staring back at his is sweaty and manic, his eyes are wild, he is dirty, and there is… something there that he has never seen before. It makes him look away. He tries to look at himself again, he really does, but he cannot make himself. He cannot meet his own eyes. He gives up, knowing time is precious and turning himself invisible, hurries off. 

He slips from town, his heart beating so fast that he fears it will alert someone to his presence, but there is currently no one to alert, so he runs. His invisibility wares off, and he continues to run. There are a million scenarios running though his head, each one ending in his death by increasingly violent ways. He has to get out of the Empire. 

Caleb said to find his parents, but he has no idea where to start. He told them to run, he told them to go somewhere and not tell him. He didn’t want to have the temptation to turn them in if Ikithon questioned him. He curses himself for it now, but how was he supposed to know he was going to be met with a time jumping version of himself that was going to fuck everything up?

He really doesn’t know how to find them, but fears that if he goes looking, he will put them in danger. They will be in danger no matter what, considering he killed an Assembly member. It won’t matter that Caleb was the one to do it … hell, no one would believe him. Time travel is impossible… was impossible… it doesn’t matter, no one would believe him. 

He cannot think of that now. He has to keep moving. 

His parents will be fine. The Assembly will be looking for him, not his parents. If he stays away, they should be able to go unnoticed. His parents aren’t dumb, he is sure they will know what to do, and if they return to the town, they will definitely flee seeing what had happened to their home. No, he will not look for them. He will head towards the southern border, cross and be safe in the south. He will remake his life, be a sailor or something. 

He runs. 

He believes there are beaches in Nicodranas, he has never seen the ocean. It is probably beautiful. He could possibly be happy in a place that had an ocean. 

Does he deserve to be happy? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he has to keep running, and he is running south. He needs distance. The mages will be there within a few hours from when they are contacted, and they will be contacted. 

‘Fuck, what have I done?’ He questions himself as he runs. He cannot go back. He can never go back. He runs. 

He runs for days. 

He runs past exhaustion.

He runs past the depletion of all his magic. 

He runs and runs and runs.


	3. An Awful Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bren's eyes are opened to the evil that was Trent Ikithon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating. I was distracted. Hopefully updates will be coming more regularly. :)

Bren’s magic has been spent for days now, so when he enters the small town, he tries to make sure he is unrecognizable as possible. He dumped his robes a day after his escape and stole some clothes that were drying in the sun. He covered his red hair in dirt and mud to darken it, make it look brown. He hopes it was enough as he enters town. 

He walks the street with his head down until he finds the tavern. He swallows and walks in and up to the the bar keep. 

“Umm, Hello.” He starts and cringes at how horse his voice sounds. 

The keep looks up from his work, “Hi ya. What can I do for you?” The bar keep sounds unsure about his presence, but friendly enough. Bren doesn’t blame him for being wary with how he looks. 

Bren tries to smile to put the man at ease. “I am … uhh… I would like a room.” A smell wafts from the kitchens making his stomach growl, he tries to ignore it. ‘Sleep first’ he tells himself. ‘Then take inventory, see what all you might have, and then food, if you can afford it.’

The keep looks him over, “That will be five silver, up front, for the night.”

Bren likes this old man, he has warm brown eyes and a grey mustache. He tries to not be insulted. 

A few days ago this man would have been falling over himself to help him, Astrid, and Eodwulf. Now, well, now he insinuates that Bren doesn’t have the money to stay. A few days ago, he was a Volstrecker in training. A few days ago, he wore the robes of the Academy. But that was a few days ago. Today, well today he is running for his life because he killed… 

‘don’t think about it Bren. Sleep first.’ He tells himself and hands over the five silver requested. 

“Room three is yours for the night. Dinner will be served in a few hours or so, if you are so inclined. It is also five silver.”

“Thank you”. He heads up. 

He is exhausted and just climbing the stairs to the rooms makes his body protest any movement. Once inside he closes the door and fishes out silver wire. Before he registers what he is doing, he is already half way done a ritual spell he had never done before. It feels like second nature to him, movements old hat, like he has done this thousands to times before. 

He wants to pick this apart as much as he can. He wants to dig into his own mind and see how many things are new there, what does he know that he doesn’t know? He really is too tired for that right now. Tomorrow, he will be rested and can dig to his hearts content. He finishes the ritual and falls onto the bed. He is asleep before his head even hits the pillow. 

Bren dreams of endless oceans. Oceans he has never seen before. He dreams of warm sunlight and beaches. He dreams of laughter and blue. 

Bren sleeps for a full day and curses himself when he wakes for sleeping so long. He wants nothing more than to run right away to make up for lost ground but forces himself to stick to his plan. He grabs the bag he stole from Ikithon and dumps it out upon the bed. He needs to take inventory… nothing comes out. He looks in the bag… it is empty. Was he robbed! His head flys to the door, but the wire is still intact. He puts his hand in and turns the bag inside out… and his bed is suddenly filled with objects. Some falling off to the floor and understanding falls over him. Ikithon was carrying a bag of holding. Why didn’t he think of that earlier? 

It doesn’t matter, what matters is that he now has it and there is so much that he has to sort though. It is a little overwhelming, and he is not sure he really wants to take the time to sort it all, but he has to. 

Bren methodically sorts everything he took and everything that was in the bag. He focuses on each to see if his brain would supply any new information. 

Sometimes it did. 

He found that when he focused on a magical item, he would know what that item was for and what it could do. That was good information to have. Some of the other things he would get feelings about, but they weren’t as concrete, and some of them were curious. 

He did hesitate over some of the stranger items he had come across. There were a set of magical manacles that would render the wearer no longer magical. They sent a cold wave upon his spine and he wanted to discard them, but he couldn’t make himself. They might come in handy for something. He places them back into the bag. 

He saves the books for last. He has the spell book of Arch Mage Trent Ikithon, and it makes his mouth salivate over what could be in this book. Its an old, opulent book, well maintained and cared for. He didn’t expect anything different. He is scared to open it in case there is some unknown enchantment on it. He could test it, but honestly, he is still too close to the scene of the crime to chance it. He puts it in the bag. The journals, however, are a very different story. Bren hands shake as he examines them. 

‘These hold the truth’ he thinks to himself. 

Caleb Widogast said that Trent was evil. He said it with such conviction. Bren Ermendrud would find out. He would use these journals to find out. The journals are organized and dated and Bren lays them out chronologically before him. ‘I’ll start with the newest’ he thinks as he packs the others away. 

His stomach growls louder when everything is packed away. He has the money, he could buy something. He double checks the room, under the bed, in the sheets, all around to make sure he didn’t overlook something that came out of the bag. There is nothing. He grabs his things and heads down to see if there is anything he can take with him on the road. 

He is in luck, the keep has what he is looking for. Bren pays for the food and then pays an extra five silver for keeping the room so long. He hopes it buys the mans silence about him if someone comes asking. Then he leaves, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

He knows where he is going and he knows it will take more than a few days. He will read and walk, Frumpkin will keep watch for him…

‘Frumpkin?’ He thinks. ‘What the hell is a Frumpkin?’ Bren feels his arm raise and his fingers snap and out of no where appears a cat. ‘Caleb Widogast had a familiar… and now it seems, so do I…’

He had stopped walking when the cat appeared, now he crouches down, extending his hand. “Frumpkin.” He says outloud and watches. Frumpkin slowly approaches him, first sniffing his fingers, then rubbing along him, purring. Bren smiles a little and reaches out to give the cat scratches. His purring grows louder and it seems right. “Okay Frumpkin, we are going to be walking, I need you to keep an eye out and tell me if there is anyone approaching, if we are approaching anyone, or anything that might be harmful in some way. Can you do that?”

Bren feels a wam tickle in his brain and takes that as an affirmation. 

He starts walking. 

Once he is far enough away from town, he sends Frumpkin on ahead and opens the first journal. He decides to start from the back, the most recent entry. He finds the right page, takes a deep breath and begins. 

A few entries in, and Bren wants to hide under a rock, but he forces himself to keep making distance. 

Bren knows, well, he thought he knew of all the training sessions. He thought he remembered everything. He thought he had agreed to everything. He thought his choices were his own. 

Almost none of it was. The three of them were all manipulated, altered, broken and rebuilt. All within the past few days. They had spent years with Ikithon. 

Ikithon knew there was a possibility that Bren would fail to murder his parents. That’s why they were sent as a group. He was more likely if surrounded by the two people who his love and desire to impress rivaled his love and loyalty to his parents. 

According to Ikithon’s notes, he would either fail and die, succeed and break, or by the smallest fraction, succeed and join their ranks. Both Astrid and Eodwulf had instructions to kill him if he failed. Instructions Ikithon was positive they would follow with no hesitation. If Bren broke, Ikithon commented that he might be useful for Plan B. Bren has no idea what this plan was, there was a notation about his power potential being too high to waste, and then a reference number. 

The entry before that is an assessment on how well their minds took to the implanted memories of their families being traitors. On how willing they were to protect the empire against their loved ones. Bren’s marks were low, and he felt shame that they weren’t better. He always prided himself on being a great student. He felt even more ashamed when he realized he shouldn’t be ashamed for not being an easy pawn. 

His past was filled with lies, but how many? 

Bren wars with himself. He knows that both his walking and his reading are slowed because they are being done simultaneously. But he needs to know now. A decision cements itself and Bren moves deeper in the forrest calling Frumpkin to him. He finds a felled tree that will obscure his figure from most views, most especially the sky. He settles himself down and reopens the book taking a deep breath. 

Five hours and five journals later, Bren has run out of material. He feels the bubbles of his rage and it is unlike anything he has felt before. Below that, is shame, so much shame, so much self hatred. He was weak and able to be used like that, in so many different, terrible ways, so many different times. 

The rage was hotter, he decided to focus on the rage. 

He packs away everything, rises from his hiding spot, and changes direction. The ocean will have to wait, he is not running. Bren feels himself vibrating with the overflow of rage, he sets his sights, and moves with determination towards Ikithon’s house outside of the view of the Assembly. 

The first few days of walking are used to solidify his plan. It’s not a very good plan, and a lot can go wrong, but it’s a plan. He stays away from any and all towns. He has no doubt the whole empire knows of Trent’s murder. He has no doubt everyone is on the look out for him. If he was a smart man, he would be running in the opposite direction, headed for the border, but he needs all the answers. He needs to know. 

Days pass and he sleeps as little as possible to keep his strength. He sends Frumpkin out to hunt and lives off of the edible plants he can identify and whatever Frumpkin is able to bring back. He goes over plans and sinarios in his head, over and over, only sparing a few seconds to send up prayers that his family is safe. He prays that they got away and are smarter than he is. He prays that they made their way to Nicodranas. 

The thought of the county to the south warms him. He has no idea why. There is no reason he should feel any affection for a land he has never seen. Maybe its because he is not a wanted man there? He pushes it from his mind. If he lives, he will look closer at it. Now, now is a time to focus. 

Bren slows his progress when he is a day out. He tries to go unnoticed and sends Frumpkin in to take a look around. He is not sure what to expect, he just wants as much information as possible. 

All of the journals talked of plans and had notations with numbers. Bren hopes that Ikithons notations and references will be helpful and make his journey a successful and quick one. He won’t know until he is there, looking. 

Frumpkin makes his way back and tells him the house and grounds are empty. Bren is immediately on guard. That cannot be right, his body should have been found by now. The assembly should be on red alert. The place should be swarming… unless they have been there and are now gone. There is a small possibility that they don’t know of it’s existence? It’s probably a trap. 

Bren creeps closer, still staying hidden. He sends Frumpkin again, using his eyes to look through. 

Bren has a moment to wonder why he never had a familiar before. They are very useful. He settles down watching as Frumpkin looks. 

The place looks empty. 

He has Frumpkin jump up to a window and look in. Everything seems to be in place. He moves the cat along the foundation and hears nothing. There are no guards, no students, no assembly members…. nothing. 

It doesn’t seem right. 

Bren comes back to himself and casts invisibility. He tries to steady himself as he creeps out of the woods and towards the house. His heart is pounding so loud he fears someone will hear him. He goes slowly. He knows this house, and after the journals, he has begun to fear this house. He sticks to the shadows and gets to a concealed window. He tries it, and it’s locked. He shrinks back into the shadows and casts detect magic. The house lights up, but it is a house of an assembly member, there is bound to be magic. He tries to memorize where the magic signatures are located. He watches for any of the magic to move, it doesn’t. 

The window he is standing in front of has no magic on it. He unlocks it with a quick spell he didn’t know he knew, slips in, and then closes it behind him. He does not lock it. 

He sends Frumpkin ahead of him again. Bren makes Frumpkin go from room to room looking for life. He feels like he is walking into a trap, but time passes and Frumpkin still comes up empty handed. The house is empty. 

Bren moves as silently as possible. He knows the location of Ikithon’s private study. He heads directly there, watching for anything magic. He dispels the door, unlocks it, and enters, closing the door behind him. Once the door closes, the room illuminates itself. 

Bren looks around panicked, but, once again, it’s empty. There are no windows to the outside here, either. He swallows and immediately casts detect magic. 

‘Fuck’. Its all he can think. There is so much magic in this one room it is a little dizzying. He wants to touch it all, but forces himself to start with the journals. They are all shelved and there is no magic near them. 

He decides to start with the ones referenced… and not all of them are on the shelves. He keeps looking. The ones not here, they are probably the most important. 

Bren cards through everything that doesn’t have any magic on it, when through cataloguing that, he starts with the things that are magical. 

Bren has noticed, within the last few days, that he can cast more then he has ever been able to before. It scares him a little, but it’s helpful now. He goes through the office starting with the most interesting locations. He dispels what he can. He is able to locate a missing journal, and pockets a few interesting looking items. 

There is an interesting looking spell in the corner of the room, and he makes sure to dispel it after he finishes with the desk. He cannot tell what the spell is linked to, but once it is dispelled, he runs his fingertips over the wall. 

Is that a seam?

Bren cannot help but laugh a little about how obvious a hiding place it is. It’s border line cliche. Bren stamps down on the bit of smugness he was feeling. Just because it is cliche, doesn’t mean it’s not still dangerous. 

He starts prodding at bits on the wall, and it feels like a puzzle. His mind starts working as tiny panels slide into tiny spaces, revealing larger areas. Bren stands there for a few more minuets, sliding things into place until it reveals a lever. He pulls it. 

A thick miasma oozes from the hole in the wall. Bren ducks and scurries away, but it wasn’t fast enough, the miasma catches his arm and it burns. Bren struggles to remove the burning fabric. He manages to divest himself of the sleeve and watches as it burns to ash. He inspects his arm. It’s badly burned and throbbing painfully, but there will be no permanent damage. 

Bren curses himself. Of coarse things that are hidden will be trapped. He digs into his bag and push out some bandages. He bandages his arm and sends Frumpkin into the area he wants to go. The cat remains unharmed. Bren follows. 

The hidden cubby opens into a stair case. 

‘In for a penny, in for a pound’ he thinks and sends Frumkin ahead of him, down the stairs, and follows. 

The door closes behind him and he jumps. He swallows past the lump in his throat and continues downward, slowly, carefully, and quietly. 

The stairs turn into a small hallway which looks to end in a threshold. Bren sends Frumpkin first, the follows making sure to step where Frumpkin did. Just in case. 

The threshold opens to a large room. There are book cases lining half, filled with books. There is a wall covered in some sort of crystal. The other wall, sharp implements, tools torture equipment. There is a table with manacles close to that wall. There is also a desk by the book shelves and a teleportation circle close to the crystal wall. 

He immediately casts detect magic. The crystals are magic, the circle is also magic. The torture area is mundane, except for the manacles. Bren nods his head. It makes sense… they would have to be. 

The desk had a few, and some some books did as well. Not as many as above. Bren scans the titles and looks at the desk. The missing journals are there, no magic signature. He takes them. 

he looks around, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He doesn’t have much magic left. If he could sleep… then he could possibly discover this room’s secrets. The room was hidden, no one is around, he could stay here. Bren looks at the crystal wall. He doesn’t know what that is… or more importantly, what it does. 

Time is running out on his spell, so he catalogues what is where. One of the magic books is just that, a magic book. He puts Frumpkin on it, when nothing happens, he pockets it. The other has a magical trap, he leaves it for now. The desk was interesting. There were a few that he decided might be worth the trouble. Bren dispelled what he could, then unlocked it. Beads of sweat rose on his forehead as he tinkers with the drawer, trying to make sure there is nothing like what was on the door. He doesn’t see anything 

He takes a deep breath and moves out of the direct line of fire and pulls it open. Nothing happens and he releases his held breath. 

He feels his body relax and peeks into the open drawer. There are a series of letters and a scroll box. He pockets both. 

He is exhausted. He might still have a spell or two, but he really needs to sleep. Bren looks around and was towards the teleportation sigil. He pulls out his spell book and copies it down. He doesn’t know if it will ever come in handy, but might as well

He sends Frumpkin back up the stairs following in his footsteps. He reaches for the door, and hesitates. He doesn’t think he could face another round of whatever that was. He listens and hears nothing. He looks at this side of the door and notices the lock. He sets it in place and hears shifting wood. The puzzle reset itself. He might be safer here then anywhere else right now. He takes out his silver wire and sets it around the door. When finished, he heads back down. 

He will spend the night hidden here. It’s a risk, but everything is these days. He doesn’t trust the crystal wall, so he sets himself up behind the desk, out of view of it. 

He pulls out one of the referenced journals and reads it before bed time. He makes sure to set Frumpkin on watch before he closes his eyes. 

Bren dreams of flying lollipops. 

The night passes uneventfully and Bren is grateful. 

He sends Frumpkin on to make sure the house is still empty and pulls out some of the books he found along with some of the foraged food from yesterday. 

He reads and munches. 

Soon he looses his appetite. It’s… terrible… horrifying. He continues because he has to know. When Frumpkin returns, he is grateful to have him back, the house is still empty. Frumpkin curls into his lap and purrs in his sleep. 

Bren berries himself in the journals and comes across more references. This is going to be a maze of words and information. He looks to the walls of written information and sighs. How long can he realistically stay here before he is discovered? He feels like he is already pushing his luck, but all of those books… they are just right there. Bren gets up in search for the first one. It doesn’t take very long. Ikithon was meticulous with his organization. 

His skin itches as he settles back in, opening it and reading. 

Three days pass in this manner and Bren has run out of food. He has learned a lot, not nearly enough, but he has to get something to eat. He stands and stretches. It’s almost time for Frumpkin to get back and tell him about the area.

He has made two piles of books. Useful and not. He packs the useful ones away. When Frumpkin returns with his report, Bren is ready to go. 

Everything is still empty./ Bren hates it. It feels like he is missing something and it scares him, but he is hungry, and the room is starting to smell. Frumpkin leads the way up the stairs and Bren opens the door slowly, bracing for something. Nothing happens. 

He travels around the house as quietly as possible. He searches for food and washes himself, jumping at any sound. 

He wishes he really knew what was going on outside. He wants to stay and see the picture Ikithon was creating. There were always more questions then answers when he finishes a journal… but it is only a matter of time before he is discovered. 

He will take two more days, two days to exhaust his power, two days to read, tow days to search, then he must leave on the third. He has the sigil, he can return later, when the danger has passed. Two days. 

Bren searches the grounds with his new information. He goes through Ikithons private chambers, the school area, their tourture dungeon, the student library, then back to his own. He searches like an gollum. He knows what he is looking for, and blocks everything else. He couldn’t get through it if he didn’t. He finishes his search the second day, pocketing anything that could possibly be useful. 

Bu the end of the second day, Bren has exhausted his abilities, or at least the ones he knows of. He has a healthy stack of books to read stored in his new bag. He also has component for spells, spell books, paper, ink, whatever money and jewels he could find and anything he thought he could pawn. The times where he felt guilty stealing from his former teacher are more than over. He completes his routine in the secret office thinking about how much life changed.

He reaches the spot he made a small nest and collapses. His legs give up and the damn that he had set up when he got here, when he started to read, overflows. It bursts over. He cries, he mourns, he rages. He has lost so much in the past few days, and he has had his eyes opened to so much more. 

His body is wracked with sobs and the horror he feels in his soul is almost too much. There was just too much. Too much he didn’t remember, but was written down in such meticulous fashion. There must have been full weeks, full months of time missing. He had no recollection of screaming in the dungeons as Ikithon took his innocence and perverted everything he touched. He doesn’t remember the “lessons” Ikithon wrote of that took place in his private chambers. The… the… just thinking around it makes Bren want to vomit. He was invaded in every way he could imagine and then it was all taken from his mind. They were replaced with adoration for the man who… Bren sobs. 

The sobs turn to full body contractions… Ikiton wasn’t the only one to manipulate him though. He loved them. He loved them so much, and he was just another mission. Everything with Astrid and Edowulf was fake. Neither actually loved him. Both were instructed to pretend they did…every kiss, every touch, every declaration of love and devotion, every time they made love… it was all manufactured. They were just completing another lesson they were given by Ikithon. 

It almost didn’t seem real, but there it was in Ikithons writing. 

He idly wondered if Caleb knew the extend of Ikithons sins. Knew everything about his life here being taught magic, being used and re-written to only be used again. Is that why Caleb killed them all in such a fashion?

He wonders if he knows the extent of evil the man was capable of. He doubts it. There are still so many journals to go through. There is still so much that he just doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t even know if his parents are ok. 

Bren lies there in his makeshift nest and runs out of tears. He lost so much in the past few days, even if what he lost was mostly illusion, it still hurt. What he felt was real. He is broken, bruised, and just empty. He lets his desolation overwhelm him and feels the darkness swallow him,. He allows it and almost wishes it would take him completely.


	4. Cold winds blow

He wakes late the next morning as rested as he needs to be to get moving. He still feels hollow, but makes himself move. 

He gathers his things and the things he was taking and departs this terrible place carefully. He makes sure to be invisible until he is far enough away. He doesn’t have a real direction yet, he just wants to stay off the radar of the Assembly, wants to survive, wants to know more. He spends as much times as he can in the woods, reading and learning. He tries to put the big picture together, tries to make himself stronger. He does travel close to civilization to see what news or gossip he could get, but he is always disappointed. 

There never seems to be any talk of what happened in his town. No one talks of the murder of an Assembly member. No one talks about searching for a wanted human man. The few wanted posters he passes never has his face or his name. He should be grateful, but it just puts him more on edge. What is going on? Why aren’t they looking for him? Are the volstrecker looking for him? Are they keeping it quiet so there is no trial, there’s just execution? 

He tries to push this line of questioning from his head. It does nothing but make him nervous and paranoid… well more nervous and paranoid. 

If that is even possible. 

He travels on. 

Weeks and months pass. The weather is truing cold and he cannot continue to avoid towns any longer. He’s nervous, but needs supplies and a warm place to sleep. 

He stakes out a small town close by. Felderwin, his mind supplies. It’s small, there doesn’t seem to be a lot of foot traffic, nor does there seem to be a lot of news that travels here. It will do. 

He disguises his face as he enters the town and heads to the nearest tavern. 

The tavern keep doesn’t give him a second look as he walks in, nor when he inquires about a room. After he pays for the room, he inquires about dinner and is served a hot meal. It’s not the best, but after all his time foraging, it tastes wonderful. He eats slowly at the bar and just listens to the conversations that are happening around him. He eats and drinks and soaks in the warmth of the tavern. 

It must be close to dinner time, more and more people start coming into the tavern. The conversations get louder. The tavern starts to get crowded. 

His skin itches being seen and around others, but he resists fleeing. Resists calling Frumpkin to him until it just becomes too much. He quickly looks around making sure no one is watching and brings Frumpkin into existence. Frumpkin purrs in his lap and he is able to relax for a fraction of a second before he hears a small gasp. 

He freezes, and stiffly looks in the direction of the gasp. Beside him stands a tiny dark skinned girl child. Her mouth is open, her eyes are big and she is wearing a button necklace. Her face looks about ten, but she is so tiny. 

‘Halfling’ his mind supplies, and in an instant he knows the truth of it. 

“Kitty!” She says and he instantly likes this child. 

“Ja, would you like to pet him?” His voice is hoarse form not using it, but the child doesn’t seem to notice. She slowly reaches out and scratches Frumpkins head. Frumpkin purrs louder and she smiles. 

She looks at him, “How did you make it just appear like that?”

He feels a smile form across his face and it feels so foreign after the months of sorrow and anger. “Well, you see, it’s a secret, can you keep a secret?”

An impish smile works it’s way onto this child's face and he cannot help but match it. 

“I keep all the best secrets.” She says and leans in. 

“Do you now?” She says, teasing. 

She nods emphatically and pats Frumpkin on the head. 

“It’s magic.” He whispers to her.

He face explodes in joy, “Really? I’ve never seen magic before!” She whispers excitedly. 

“Would you like to see another?”

She shakes her head so fast he can hear her button necklace clang. He motions her closer and drops his disguise. 

Amazement falls over her features and her mouth opens. He just chuckles. This tiny girl is adorable. 

She claps her hands and bounces a little, “Thats amazing!”

“Remember, it’s a secret.” He puts his disguise back in place. 

“I won’t say a word, but why hide behind an old scary face?” She asks

He shrugs, not knowing how to tell her his face is that of a murderer. That his face can bring trouble. “It makes things easier.” He decides on. 

She nods and then she puts her hand out, “I’m Veth.” She says simply. 

He shakes her hand and watches her giggle, “Hello Veth, It’s very nice to meet you, I’m…” He pauses, he would say Bren, but it just didn’t seem right anymore, “I’m Caleb.” Yes, that seems right. 

The smile Veth gives him is so trusting and honest his heart melts a little. She climbs up the stool and sits next to him. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Caleb”

He tilts his head in greeting, “Ms. Veth” and the title makes her giggle. 

He smiles and continues eating after he sends Frumpkin to sit on her lap and purr. It distracts her for a little and he enjoys her babble to the cat. 

He had forgotten how nice it is to eat with another person, even when that person is a 10 year old halfling child, it’s nice to have company. 

“Mr. Caleb?” She sounds hesitant and it makes his brow furrow. 

“Hmm” he is still chewing. 

“Will… will you be my friend?”

His mouth goes dry and he looks over to her. She is keeping her gaze on Frumpkin. 

“I… I don’t know how long I will be here…” He watches her shoulders drop and his heart breaks a little, “But I will be your friend, Veth, while I am here.”

Veth’s head whips around to him with the biggest smile he has ever seen. “Really!? I’ve never had a friend before!” And she hugs his arm. 

That is the moment he knows he will protect this child if he can, with whatever he can. 

“Veth, dear, leave that man alone.” A halfling woman calls and Caleb turns his attention to the voice. 

“Mom! Guess what? I made a friend!” Veth’s exuberance is palatable. 

Caleb smiles a little, she’s so happy to have made a friend. What is this town like that she’s not friends with everyone? 

The halfling woman looks at Caleb, up and down with a very mistrustful gaze. “That’s nice dear, your father needs some of your help.”

Veth jumps off of the stool after handing Frumpkin over to Caleb. “OK!” And she scurries off. 

Her mother keeps him in her sights and then starts walking over to him. The look in her eye is not a friendly one and Caleb starts to panic internally. What should he do? She’s looking at him like a threat… well, he kind of is, he has killed people, but he’s not that type of threat. He’s not Ikithon. Maybe he should just try to act normal…. 

Caleb swallows, “Ma’am” he says while tilting his head in greeting. 

“Don’t ma’am me.” She says

Caleb nods and closes his mouth. 

“Veth is my 10 year old daughter and you, sir, are a stranger to this town. You see what this looks like.” It was not a question. It didn’t need to be. 

Caleb didn’t take a moment before talking to the small girl to think about his current state, or what he looked like. He never really had to when he was clean with his normal, young, hansom face. Now though… now he is a grizzled old man. He thought it would keep trouble from happening if he had this face. He was wrong. Shame fills him at the insinuation… 

“I am sorry, I didn’t see any harm in talking with her… She… She said hi.” It’s lame, but this whole thing is so unexpected. 

“Leave her alone.” Each word is steel and Caleb finds himself very intimidated by this halfling woman. She turns on her heels and walks back to her family. Caleb watches as she talks to her daughter and husband, and it looks like Veth is going to cry. 

Caleb feels the emotion bubbling up into his throat, gathers his things and retreats to his rented room for the night. He feels everyones eyes on him. He forces himself to walk and once his is inside he collapses against the door, dropping his disguise. 

He breathes deeply, trying to steady his heart rate and wonders if he can stay in this town after that. Veth’s mother wasn’t without cause. He would have done the same if Veth was his daughter, he knows there are evil people in the world. He doesn’t blame the woman. He does wonder if the little girl will hate him forever if he just leaves her, friendless. He feels his heart break a little at the thought. How did she wiggle her way so neatly into his burned heart? How did she do it so quickly? Is he really that broken? He rests his head in his hands. 

He sighs, he will decide tomorrow. He rises and extends his silver wire and crawls into the inn bed. He is asleep within minuets, stomach full for the first time in a long time. 

His dreams have mostly been of blue waters and laughter, tonights were different. He dreamt of a friend, a protector, and fierce loyalty. He dreamt of green skin and crooked teeth. 

Caleb is awoken in the middle of the night by screams. He shoots to his feet and runs to the window. 

There is so much going on, but it looks like the town is being raided! Without thinking, he is putting on his shoes and jacket and running outside to help. 

He runs to the front passing families running the other direction for safety. He takes the chaos in and calls upon his magic to set the goblins aflame, making sure none of the townspeople end up in the crossfire. He joins a few people at the front who are fighting and continues his onslaught. 

He slowly and methodically makes his way through the invaders. He is so focused on them that he doesn’t even realize when he is hit by a few crossbolts, he just keeps moving forward, showering the goblins in flame. He allows no retreat, he allows no survivors. He is not satisfied until they are all ash. 

The entire battle takes very little time and Caleb feels almost nothing. He’s numb, just like Ikithon taught him to be. He feels no worry, no fear, no victory. It’s just a job to do. It wasn’t until it was over, that he felt the pain in his abdomen. His steps falter and he looks down at himself. He notices the blood and the firmly lodged crossbolts. 

He stares disbelievingly at them. He reaches for one of them to make sure they are real. He touches it and the pain blossoms throughout him. He grunts from it and tries to remember if he has any medical supplies in his room. He feels the world start spinning and thinks he has one health potion in that bag. 

He hears his name called and looks to the source. He sees the tiny little girl, Veth, standing there, looking worried, holding her doll. 

Why is she outside. She should be safe inside with her parents. 

“Veth…. Go back inside…” he says as he starts to walk towards her, back into town. He needs his healing potion, he won’t last much longer without something. 

Veth runs towards him, her little legs carrying her quickly.

“No, Veth, it’s too dangerous!” He yells, willing her to run the other way, run to safety. 

“VETH!” He hears, but Veth doesn’t stop running towards him. 

He takes another step, “Stop!” He says, “Veth, go home.” He stumbles and tries to catch his breath. 

She reaches him, her face scared and worried. All he can think is “no” and his world turns sideways, his vision goes black.


	5. An unexpected respite

Consciousness comes back slowly, starting with a sting in his abdomen. He winces. ‘Not dead then’ he thinks as he opens his eyes. It’s afternoon and the afternoon sun flows through an unfamiliar window. He struggles sitting up. His torso was bandaged well. Panic rises and he looks for his books. His eyes dart back and forth until he locates them and then calms at the sight. 

‘I’ve got to leave now!’ He thinks and struggles to his feet. Putting his shirt, jacket, and boots back in place. He hears voices on the other side of the door and panic flows back into him. ‘Now, gotta leave now!’ He thinks and moves to the window. He’s on the ground floor! ‘Perfect’. He opens it and climbs out, as the door opens. 

He is almost out of sight when he hears a familiar childs voice call after him. 

“Mr Caleb!” 

He stops, and looks behind him in time to see Veth scrambling out the window after him. He feels his face and resolve crumble. 

“Veth, don’t” he hurries back as it looks like she is going to fall, “Don’t hurt yourself.” He finishes as he gets back to her

Veth smiles at him, “I like this face better.” She says, pauses, her face scrunching, then continues, “Where are you going?”

She looks down to her feet, shuffling, and his gaze follows her’s.

“Well, ummm… Where are your shoes?” He looks around, “You shouldn’t be outside in the cold with no shoes!” And starts to lead her to the front door. “You don’t want to get sick.” He knows he is rambling, but this… worry, is new. 

She follows willingly and the door is opening before they even get to it. Caleb hesitates as Veth’s mother walks out, but continues to guide Veth inside. Caleb stops at the doorway once Veth is inside. His nervousness is getting to him and he tries to stop shuffling his feet. 

“Uhh… th… thank you for…” he motions towards his torso. “That was very kind.” He mentally kicks himself. This woman is just so intimidating. ‘Pull yourself together Widogast! You were almost a Volstrecker for gods sakes.’ He tells himself and tries to push the feeling of being a disobedient child disappointing his mother down.

They stand facing each other for a few seconds, 

“Veth tells me this is your real face.”

“Ja”

He posture softens, “You can’t be more then 16.”

Caleb looks at her and shakes his head. He watches her smile a small smile and gesture him inside. Caleb feels a wave of appreciation and enters. Veth is beaming and runs off to another part of the house. 

“Sit, you are probably hungry.” 

Caleb nods and folds himself into a pint sized chair and gratefully accepts the tea she hands him. Veth comes running back in with a bag. 

“Not now Veth, I want to talk to Caleb alone for a minuet. Go find your father and tell him our guest is awake.”

“OK mama!” She tells her mama, then looks at him, “Don’t go anywhere!”

Caleb raises his hands in a promise to stay put and smiles. She runs off. 

Her mother sits across from him. 

Caleb takes a deep breath waiting for her to yell at him again. 

“I find myself torn, Caleb. I love. My baby and she calls you friend. She doesn’t usually call people friends. I am, well, apprehensive about letting my ten year old girl be friends with a sixteen year old boy, I am sure you can understand why.”

“Yes, I can guess, but…. I would never.”

She cuts him off, “A sixteen year old boy who can change his face and, by all reports, shoot flames from his hands.”

Caleb winces and looks down, “I… I don’t know what I can say to…. Asure you I don’t have, I don’t want…” He signs. “My last wish is to corrupt…”

She looks at him for a while, he feels like she is analyzing him and pulling everything he is apart with her gaze.

“That is an interesting choice of word, but, I believe you. Caleb. What is a powerful young boy like yourself running and hiding from?”

Caleb feels himself close up. He fights with himself. He has been on his own for so long, he wants friendship… people… “I… I..” He looks her in the eyes hopefully projecting that he can’t tell her, he feels his eyes watering. 

She nods, “You will not be alone with her, understand?”

“Ja”

“But you are welcome here as long as your presence doesn’t bring my family harm.”

Caleb looks at her, surprised. 

“I am not heartless. You look lost and scared. You are way too skinny and feel comfort hiding behind an old grizzled face. You seem to care. You didn’t have to save the town, yet you did, you didn’t have to humor a small halfling child, and yet you did. For now, you are welcome. Don’t ruin it.” She gets up and gives him some food. 

Caleb sits, watching her. His brain is restarting. He is welcome? What if his presence causes issues. What if they know he’s here by now? Are they looking for him?

“What should I call you?” He hears himself ask. 

“You may call me Mrs. Burrows.” She says kindly as she traverses her kitchen. 

“It’s a pleasure, Mrs Burrows. May I ask a question?”

She looks at him and raises her eyebrow. 

“Ummm… how much news from, uhh, Rexingtrum do you get here in Felderwin?” He squirms in his seat. She watches him. 

“We get the news we need, we get royal decrees and changes in the top officials, news from the front and the budding conflict with Xhorhas… wanted traitors of the Empire, raises in taxes, you know, the important information.”

He nods, he wants to ask, but Veth returns with her father and runs over to Caleb asking about Frumpkin. He smiles. 

She giggles when he brings Frumpkin to existence. This starts a flurry of questions from her and he and tries his best to answer all of them. Mrs. Burrows places some food in front of him and it’s the best food he has tasted in a long time. He eats and laughs with Veth. By the end, he is full on grinning. She shows him all her buttons and her rock collection, and he looks at each one and listens to her tell him why they are special. They play hide and seek and he shows off some magic tricks. He feels happier then he had in months, years. 

Night falls and he excuses himself to return to the inn. 

Veth pouts, but lets him go.

Her father follows him out. “Sorry about Mrs Burrows. She can be protective of Veth. Honestly I love it, but I know it can be a bit intimidating. I am sure you understand.”

“Yes, Mr Burrows, I do. She reminds me of my own mother. I don’t fault her at all. Thank you for such a wonderful day.”

Mr Burrows laughs, “Veth does keep things interesting.”

Caleb smiles and waves his goodbye. He heads back to the inn. The keep tells him he has a room for as long as he wants. It’s a thanks for what he did. Caleb thankfully accepts and heads up. He sets out the silver wire, takes out a book, and reads until he is tired enough to sleep. 

Every day Caleb wakes, he tells himself he should get a move on. His shear presence puts them all in danger, but he just cannot make himself leave. The first few days, he kept telling himself no one knows, there’s no harm in staying few more days. He hasn’t been around caring people in a long time, it feels good playing and making people laugh. 

When the first snow comes, Caleb decides it will be a terrible time to leave. Where would he go. No one would be looking now, if they haven’t found him, they would stop when the weather turned. 

He is justifying staying. He knows it and to lessen the guilt it brings him, he tries to make himself useful. He tries to make sure he is friendly. 

He started teaching Veth small magic spells. She is so smart and eager. He wonders if this is how it would have been if he had a little sister. He loves it. Spending time with Veth is always his favorite time of day. 

The first few days, Caleb watched her. She wasn’t the only halfling child in town, but for some reason, the others picked on her. Caleb couldn’t figure out why, he adored her. It must be one of those things that happen with people, they are all normal, but decide that they have to pick on one to feel superior. Veth just happened to be the unlucky one that was decided upon by the group. He could tell it hurt her, and he had to stop himself from threatening a bunch of children. 

Instead, he decided to show Veth small, harmless spells so she feels special and knows she is smart and wonderful. He is trying to build her up as much as possible before he has to leave. He wants to leave her good memories of him. It’s selfish, but it’s true. He wants her to remember him when he’s gone. 

The winter is uneventful and gives him time. He finishes all of Ikithons journals and forms a clearer picture. Ikithon has been doing this for decades. Manipulating, hurting, experimenting, molding, raping and killing students. For decades. There is even a mention of an asylum where he keeps some of his mistakes. He warps their minds to make them mad and useless, then leaves them there to die. 

He doesn’t know the location. It’s not written anywhere in any of the journals he had taken. There is one journal he has led unread. He started it, but couldn’t stomach it. It was un-necessarily detailed, and explicitly detailed his own, forgotten corruption. The first entry was an account of a violent and brutal gang rape, where he was restrained and helpless. The three of them beat him, cut him and fucked him over and over until he was bloody and unconscious, close to death. According to Trents account, the only reason they stopped was because the healer was out of town. 

Caleb threw up after that twenty eight page account. He couldn’t force himself to open that journal again. 

When he ran out of journals, he focused on spell books. He had taken a sizable amount of expensive paper and ink from the residence and spent many nights transcribing. Veth would sometimes visit and play with Frumpkin as he wrote. She was great company, inquisitive, kind, and always knew when he needed silence and when he needed to laugh. 

There were days spent outside in the light snow fall testing his limits, working on higher and higher spells. Veth loved watching these days. She once brought her father, and from then after, both halflings were always there, cheering him on. It made him work harder so they would always be impressed. 

It was one of these days that he realized how much he loved the tiny halfling family. He thought of them as his own. It was the same day he learned they felt the same. 

Dusk was upon them and both father and daughter were watching him polymorph into more and more outrageous animals. Each calling their own suggestions. Mrs. Burrows came to collect them for dinner calling for her burrow bunch to come eat. Veth and her father followed, and Caleb stayed, wanting to work on more spells. She hugged both her daughter and husband and then looked at him and said, “ Well Caleb, you coming?”” And it cemented the feelings in him. He followed the family close to tears, and got to their kitchen table. There was a human sized chair waiting for him. He cried right there, in front of them all. They comforted him, and never spoke of it again. 

He ate with them the rest of the winter. 

Sorrow fills him when the snows start to melt. He had the information and a plan. Ikithon had been destroyed, but there was still so much more that needed to be done and he was the only one who knew. 

The corruption in the Assembly was deep. He doesn’t know the full extent, but could guess. Throughout the texts there were multiple references to something called residuum and something called a beacon, some new unnamed time magic, a old laughing creature and a forbidden god. There was blood magic and something about the Raven queens acesention, It was a strange web that he knows he hasn’t even scratched the surface of yet. 

Then there are also those like him. The broken and the damned. In the asylum, those obedient to their masters, and those who are still being groomed. He has begun thinking of them as brothers and sisters. He feels like they are now his responsibility. 

He mentions his intentions to leave when spring starts. Sad looks pass within his new family, but they know there is something he is not telling them. The night before springs arrival, they sit to eat a feast. Mrs Burrows makes everything she has heard him state he liked, and it was a lot. Veth hangs on his every word and stays close to her first friend. Mr. Burrows looks him over and smiles. 

“Caleb.”

Caleb turns his attention to Mr. Burrows. 

“When was the last time you had a hair cut? A Shave?” He is laughing towards the end of the sentence. Caleb brings his hand up to his face. He has gotten a bit scruffy. He looks down trying to hide his sudden blush. 

Mr Burrows laughs harder, “Come her my boy.” And Caleb follows him. “Sit and let me look at you, I am sure there is something I can do.”

“It looks that bad?” Caleb asks

“No dear, It just needs some love.” Mrs Burrows calls as she hands her husband the razor. 

Calebs blush deepens, “I haven’t noticed.” He says simply. He doesn’t want to let them know how he avoids all mirrors. How he cannot look himself in the eyes, how he stopped trying. 

“That’s ok, just stay still, yeah?”

“Ok.”

Mr Burrows starts by laying his head back and lathering his face with a thick soap. Caleb feels ridiculous, but also something like loved, so he stays still. The first swipe of the blade makes Caleb tense, but then he hears Veth start singing and he relaxes a little. 

When Mr. Burrows is finished, he wipes Calebs face clean of any remnants. He smiles at Caleb, “Not too bad, yeah? Can’t have you start your traveling looking like your homeless, or a thief, can we.”

This makes Caleb smile, “No, I guess not. Thank you.”

“Now with the hair, dear.” He hears Mrs Burrows call. 

“NO!” Veth yells from the floor. “If you cut it, how can I put flowers into it for luck??”

This makes the three of them laugh, “Veth, if Caleb wants a hair cut…” Mrs Burrows starts.

“It’s ok, I Don’t mind it long, and if it makes Veth happy, I’m happy.” Caleb says. 

This earns him grins from everyone and he finds himself matching them. 

“Then at least brush it once in a while.” Mrs. Burrows says as she hands him a comb and he complies. 

Mr Burrows brings a mirror over to him, “Take a look Caleb, your quite a handsome boy, you’ll be a handsome man someday.” And the mirror ends up in his field of view. 

He wants to look away, he wants to fling the mirror aside. He wants to break it. The eyes are still not his own, they’ve seen too much, they belong to a man who has murdered, who has stolen, who… who has been taken apart so easily. He averts his eyes, hoping they don’t notice. “Thank you. It looks better.” He says, hoping the mirror will disappear. It does as Mr Burrows steps away from him. 

“I might have a spare razor somewhere around here. Hopefully I find it before you leave tomorrow.”

“That’s kind of you.” Caleb says quietly.

“Caleb! Come sit down here with me. I can’t reach you there!” Veth says. 

He obliges and she squeals with delight. 

He makes sure to sit still as he feels her tug and weave his hair in whatever patterns she decides are best. He idly wonders if he will need the scissors after all. He chuckles to himself a little knowing full well he would leave it however she puts it. 

They stay up late that night, not wanting to be parted. Caleb knows he has to leave, but wants to stay. As he falls asleep that night, he dreams of companionship and song and longs for a time that feels so real to him, yet never was.

The first day of spring finds Caleb standing with the Burrows outside of their home. He feels like his heart is going to break. He doesn’t want to say good bye. None of them do. 

“Ja… well… I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart for… everything.” He feels tears threatening to fall. 

“Caleb, you are always more than welcome.” Mrs Burrows says as she pulls him down into a hug, “Thank you for, well, you know, helping Veth. And us. And the town, but, well, mostly for helping Veth. She was once… “ She shakes her head “Thank you.” She kisses his cheek before releasing him saying, “You had better find time to visit us again.”

Mr Burrows approaches and hugs him, “That’s right, this had better not be our last winter together. You’re part of the family now, we expect to see you.” 

This makes Caleb laugh, “Ja, next winter.” He says and turns to Veth. She is crying, “Veth” he says as he digs through his bag. “Little sister, I… have something for you.”

She sniffs, but stays put saying, “you can’t leave, not if I don’t accept it!”

He feels his tears start to fall, “Ohh, Veth, unfortunately I will have to leave whether I get a goodbye from you or not. I would very much like one though.” He holds his arms out to her. 

Her resolve lasts only a few seconds until she is flinging herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hugs her back, not wanting to let her go, but he does. He shows her his gift and her eyes light up. 

“This is a very lucky button.” He starts as he places the new button necklace around her neck. “You see, this is a button I wore on the day my life was saved. It will protect you. Please wear it and try your best not to loose it.” He finishes, fingering the brass button from his training uniform. He spent the last month enchanting it to protect her. He needed to know she was protected before he left. 

Veth takes the button and turns it around in her fingers, eyes wide, “It’s magic?”

“Yes, but only if you wear it.”

She throws her arms back around him, “ I will never take it off!! Thank you Caleb!”

He squeezes her tightly, then releases her. “You are more than welcome!” He says and then stands, “Please be careful, I will… I will try to return for the winter.”

“Please do.” Mrs Burrows says before hugging him one last time before collecting her family. “Travel well and travel safely, Caleb.”

“I hope you find what you are looking for.” Says Mr Burrows. 

“Don’t forget us!” Adds Veth

“Thank you, I will never forget you.” He tells them, then starts off on his new journey.


	6. Silent terror

It’s a few months before Caleb finds his first lead. He had contemplated returning to Ikithons playground, but then came across talk of an asylum close to Rexingtrum. Most illnesses could be healed by healers or clerics, even those of the mind, so any rumor of one was worth checking out. 

It takes him a few more months to confirm its existence and pin point the location. He’s wary of asking too many questions or seeming too eager or interested. He doesn’t want to arise suspicion. His anonymity is his greatest asset. 

He watches the asylum for a few days. There isn’t much going on, but he didn’t expect there to be much activity. He still watches. From the outside, it looks like there are only a few orderlies. The mornings are quietest, the time prior to dusk, the busiest. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he has to see. 

The third morning of recon has him creeping towards it in the early dawn light. The mornings are getting cooler, it’s almost time for him to get back to the Burrows but he can’t return without knowing. He needs this years hardships to have been for something. When he is just a few yards out, he casts a spell to detect any magical presence. He expects there to be a lot of wards, but there is only a few. 

He bunkers down when he reaches the wall. It feels like he is missing something…Is he? Just the thought is enough to make his heart quicken, but he shakes himself mentally and continues on. 

He creeps along the parameter of the brick structure, stopping at the windows to listen. Previous recon with Frumpkin showed all the windows had been blackened out, which made the cats journey inside basically useless with the lack of light. Caleb was doing this blind, a fact he did not appreciate. 

He can’t hear anything. 

Plan B. Caleb creeps towards the front and waits. The past few days had an orderly leave and hang laundry up to dry. He waits for him. 

Finally a middle age man leaves with a basket of laundry. Caleb waits until all the laundry is done before he casts sleep on him. He then drags the sleeping man out of view and disguises himself to look the same. He retrieves the basket, takes a deep breath, and enters the asylum. 

Once inside, he orders Frumpkin to scout. The place is quiet. Extremely quiet. He is unnerved with the silence and rubs his rough hands together to see if its a spell. He hears the scratch of his hands against one another. It’s not a spell. He bites his lower lip and continues deeper. 

The hallways are empty and when he tries a door, it’s locked. Caleb’s mind is screaming at him that it’s a trap, but how would they know? No, it’s just, well, Ikithon levels of creepy. So business as normal. 

Deeper in he starts to hear shuffles. He moves towards the small sound carefully, quietly. When he peeks around the corner he sees a younger woman, same type of clothes as he, carting a pile of spoiled laundry away from him. He follows. If she notices him, she says nothing. 

They end up in the laundry room where an older woman is working. She is stern and a little frown is settled on her face, but also doesn’t acknowledge him. 

The girl he followed puts the dirty laundry cart to one side of the older woman, then leaves with a pile of folded linens. Caleb doesn’t know the routine, but goes to set his basket down on the other side of the woman. She stops and looks at him. 

‘Wrong move, fuck.’ He thinks and tries for an apologetic smile, which only makes her expression more dubious. She extends her hand, Caleb hands her his basket and mutters a quick apology. 

Before he knows it, the woman has him pinned against the wall, knife at his throat. He goes to speak, but she covers his mouth. 

They stand like that for what feels like forever, but is actually less then a full minuet. He feels her eyes searching him and she seems to come to a conclusion and opens her mouth. 

Caleb is instantly confused, and stands there waiting for her to speak, but she lifts her chin, and he understands. He looks inside her mouth, her tongue is gone. There isn’t even a nub left. 

She sees the understanding bloom across his features and backs up, releasing him. He stays put. When he doesn’t move, she pulls the collar of the uniform away from her neck, revealing a scar across her neck. 

Their voices have been taken, completely. 

Caleb nods his understanding and holds up his hands in a placating gesture, then pulls out his book. A few weeks back he came across a spell he hadn’t been able to use yet. He only took it because he knew Veth would love it. Flipping to the correct page, he reads, then pulls out the eggshells and performs the spell. 

‘Do you understand me?’ He tries thinking at her. 

Her features light up and she looks ten years younger. ‘Yes! Do you? Can you hear me?’

He smiles as confirmation and the smile is mirrored. 

‘I… haven’t, not for years!’ She looks close to tears and Caleb cannot blame her. Human connection and communication is important. 

He puts his book away. ‘Who did this?’

‘You are here, you have magic, you know who did this.’

‘Why?’

‘You know that too.’

‘I guess I do.’ He says as he looks around the room, ‘why help me?’

She looks over him, ‘Why are you here? The ones with magic are either dropping off the broken, or are the broken.’

Caleb sighs and his shoulders drop, ‘I needed to know, I needed to see it. I…’

She nods. 

‘Why are you here?’ He thinks towards her.

Her face becomes sad and Caleb thinks he might have overstepped. ‘I had a brilliant and talented daughter. She was gifted with magic. The academy came for her and we were so proud. A year in, she had… changed. I was scared for her. I talked to her about it, told her I was scared and that she wasn’t the same. She seemed to understand and I convinced her to let me find someplace safe for our family. I told her I thought Professor Ikithon was doing something bad. The day came and we packed, we left. We didn’t get far. When he found us, he ordered her to his side. She went and he did something. Her posture changed. She accused me of being a traitor to the empire. He ordered her to kill me. She refused. Looking back, it might have been best if she had.’

She stops and fights her silent tears. Caleb waits for her to continue, the story parallels his own, he can only imagine what had happened. 

‘He became furious and reached into her mind. When she still refused, he… twisted. She screamed, but then stopped, face blank and vacant. I argued with him, fought for my baby girl, even as he was placing her in a cart. He told me I could watch over her, but there was a price.’ She gestures to her throat. 

‘Your daughter is here?’ 

The woman nods. 

‘Is everyone who works with you… like you?’ 

‘Mute? Yes, Some also have their eyes taken. They are routine labor. I don’t know if they all have family here, we cannot communicate. My family was poor, my daughter was the only one… who could write.’

‘How many patients are here?’

‘Dozens from what I can tell.’

Caleb allows his body to slip to the ground. He would have ended up here, or dead. The more he thinks about it, he prefers death. Did his other self end up here?

‘Why are you here?’

He meets her gaze, ‘To know the extent of his sin. To understand his vision, to… burn out the corruption in the empire, to… to ensure this doesn’t happen to any more of my bothers and sisters.’

She nods ‘Can you help her… them?’

‘I honestly don’t know,’ Caleb thinks “but I will try. Can you lead me to your daughter?’

She nods and gestures him to follow her. They travel a labyrinth of hallways. She has no issue maneuvering him around blind. He hates this place. The silence, the smell, the maze. It’s terrible. 

‘Have there been any new patients recently?’ He needs to know if someone is continuing Trents work. 

‘Not for over a year. Some assembly members have visited, quarterly usually, but we haven’t seen Arch Mage Ikithon.’

‘Do you know which members?’

“I don’t. They never introduce themselves, they pretend they don’t see us.’ She stops and turns to look at him. ‘ I overheard one of them discussing their confusion over not being able to find Ikithon after he killed three students and ran…’

Caleb looks at her, ‘I am not Trent Ikithon.’

‘No, you were a student.’ She says as she cups his face in a motherly gesture. ’So young…’

He cannot keep her eye contact and she seems to accept it for what it is. ‘this way’ she says and continues their journey. 

Caleb has a moment to question his decision to trust this stranger, but then they are standing out side of a cell holding a woman inside. She may be five to ten years older then he. She is starring off into nothingness. Silent, like everything here. 

‘This is my daughter, Rebecca, she has spent years like this’ Her mother says. 

Caleb nods and watches. He snaps his fingers to try and get her attention. It works… too well. One snap and he hears all the bodies move and stop. He looks around and everyone is staring at him. He swallows. 

He gets as close to Rebecca as he can and takes out his book. He casts and she doesn’t resist. He wishes she had. There are no words, just and endless scream coming from her. He tries to calm her, calls her name, tries to communicate, but she doesn’t hear him. She just screams.

He drops the spell and goes to the person next to her. He recasts. It’s the same. He drops it and moves to the one on the other side. He recasts, all he hears are their screams. He drops it and collapses to the ground. He is sweating and gasping for air. 

They are all screaming. The horror descends on him and all he can think is that he cannot heal. He is useless. What can he possibly do if he cannot heal? He has one greater restoration potion. He found it at Ikithons. Maybe it will work? Fuck, he doesn’t know, but… he has to try. He cannot leave them all like this.

FUCK!

Caleb notices the woman kneeling next to him when he stops freaking out. She looks worried. He nods to himself and casts his last spell. 

‘Is there someplace… other than this, we can talk?’

‘Yes, follow me.’ She helps him up and leads him away. ‘Is there anything you can do to help?’

‘I… I don’t know.’ He replies honestly. 

She leads him to her sleeping quarters. ’No one comes here unless it’s lights out.’

Caleb pulls his bag out and retrieves the potion. He hands it to her. ‘This is a greater restoration potion. Only enough for one. I don’t know if it will help or not… but… do you think you can get your daughter to drink it?’

The woman takes the potion gratefully, tears in her eyes. ‘Thank you. I can make her drink it. Thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me yet. I don’t know if it’ll help. I will be back tomorrow to see. If it doesn’t, I will try to locate a cleric to help. This spell is well out of my ability. If I cannot locate a cleric with the ability, I will research and try something else.’

‘Thank you. Even if it doesn’t… you are the first… the first to… to care. To try. Thank you.’

Caleb nods. ‘I will not leave them like that forever. I will find something.’

She nods. 

‘I can find my way out, but I need you to understand something, everyone and I mean everyone has to keep up the act. No one can know anything different. I don’t know what would happen if someone found out anything about this. Understand?’

‘Yes’

‘Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ He doesn’t wait for a response. He needs to be out of this building as fast as possible. He drops the spell, then makes himself invisible and leaves as fast as his feet will carry him without making too much noise. 

He doesn’t take a deep breath until he is outside in the shelter of the trees. He is gasping for fresh air when he hits the tree line. Without another thought he creates his dome and collapses in tears. All those silent screams, all that pain for all those years. 

What did Ikithon do to them? 

Caleb pulls out Trents spell book and starts digging. He has been though this book so many times, but maybe…. Maybe he can find something now that he knows more. He spends a few hours pouring over the books until the sky darkens. He comes up empty and closes the book, carefully putting it away. He unpacks his bag and lies down for a nights rest. There will be more information tomorrow. 

Caleb dreams of fire and tries to not see it as a sign of things to come. 

He wakes early in the morning and watches and waits. When he sees the door open, he turns himself invisible and enters. He knows his way now, and makes sure he is as quiet as possibly. He makes his way to the laundry and relaxes a little when he sees her. He waits for the other to leave and hides from the view of the door and casts. 

‘Please tell me it’s good news.’ He says. 

She startles and looks around. 

‘In the corner in case someone walks in.’

She looks and spots him. ‘I didn’t see any change, unfortunately. I can take you again though.’

She looks so hopeful, but the effect would have been immediate. Of coarse it wouldn’t be that easy, it’s never that easy, not if Ikithon is involved. ‘I can find my way. I don’t want you to get in trouble if found.’

She nods, ‘Good luck, I’ll be here… please let me know.’ 

‘I will.’ He nods and leaves. He walks the hallways as quietly as he can, feeling nothing but trepidation. He really doesn’t want to see them right now. His screaming brothers and sisters. He has no idea how to help them if this potion didn’t do anything. He is pretty sure if she didn’t notice a difference, then there is probably no difference, but he needs to double check. 

The hallways were just as empty as the day before and he navigates them with ease. He comes to her cell and watches her for a bit. She is behaving the same as yesterday. A shiver goes through him knowing what he is going to have to do. 

He casts… and is greeted with screams. His heart drops. 

‘I will figure this out sister.’ He sends. ‘You will be released from this if I have anything to say about it.’

She doesn’t seem to hear him, but he can’t stand the screams any longer. He drops the spell and heads back to her mother. 

‘I am sorry, there was no change.’ He doesn’t know how else to start, it feels like a failure. 

Her shoulders slump. ‘I was hoping it was something that took time.’

‘It seems like it will be. I will be doing some research, it will mostly likely take a while… I will be back. I will not leave them here… not like that.’

She looks at him, ‘Do you… know how long?’

‘Unfortunately, that depends on if this is a spell that he created specifically for this purpose or not.’

‘We have been like this for years… we can weather a bit more.’

‘I will be back. I do have to leave now though.’

She looks saddened, but nods and tries for a smile. It makes Caleb’s heart ache a little. 

‘I never asked your name, mine is Caleb.’

Her face brakes tears coming to her eyes, her hand goes to her mouth. She swallows, ‘Sarah. My name is Sarah.’ 

‘You will see me again Sarah, I promise you, you will see me again.’ Caleb promises. She nods and he drops the spell to cast invisibility. He retreats into the forrest. 

Within the shelter of the trees, he tries to figure out where to go from here. It will take a few weeks to get to Felderwin, and the days are already growing colder. He promised. But he needs books. If he takes a detour, he could pass Zadash, which might be safer then Rexingtrum, but, not the safest. He could go to Ikithons, but his blood runs a bit colder at that thought. 

But he needs the books. He has reference numbers and notes written in the mans own hand. If Ikithon did make this spell, that would be the best place to go…

He could arrive in the secret room. As far as he knows teleportation is quiet, and chances are everything he needs would be in that room. 

The crystal wall flashes through his mind, and a chill runs through him… no teleportation. He doesn’t know what that wall is for. He is close enough to walk. He did it once, he can do it again. If he starts off now, he can still probably make it to Felderwin before the snow gets too deep. 

He heads off in the direction of his nightmares, but hopefully also of the spell he is looking for.


	7. Close Calls and Reprieves

Everything about this house unnerves Caleb. It looks the same as it had about a year ago. He sent Frumpkin in for recon and nothing looked like it had been touched. He looked for magic, and nothing looks new. Has there really been no one?

‘I hate this place.’ He says over and over in his mind as he darts towards the window he left unlocked last time he left. He lifts the window and flinches. He should be more careful, just because it looks the same, doesn’t mean it is. Nothing happens though, so he carefully enters. 

He heads directly towards the library. The quicker he finds what he needs, the quicker he can start off to Felderwin. He casts detect magic to make sure everything has been left as it was. He heads down and starts going through journals looking. He first looks for the girls name, then looks for what her failures were. He comes across a few references, about ten journals have her name. After those are collected, he runs to grab those which are cross referenced. 

By the end of the day, he has his pile of books. He wonders if he should just stay here and read through them. If he is missing any, he is sure to have them available and not have to come back. 

He frowns at himself. He would much rather not spend any more time then necessary here, but his brothers and sisters are screaming. He growls at himself and removes the last few journals form his pack. He piles them in the corner so he doesn’t re-read any fo them. He takes time to organize them just in case. He packs the ones he just picked out. 

He spends the night re-scouring them for any reference, no matter how small to altering a persons sanity, taking their memories, or the infamous plan b. 

It is unnerving how many there are and how far they date back to, well, before his birth, He even checks the journals above, but those all appear to be students who have graduated. 

There is nothing about the graduates after graduation. The journals up there don’t go back nearly as far either. 

He wonders for the millionth time if he’s missing something. He has to be. There is also Ikithons’ main residence… in Rexingtrum. That is one place he can probably never break into. Not with all the others watching…

Caleb grabs the few that seemed interesting and goes back down to catch some sleep before heading off to Felderwin. 

When Caleb wakes, it’s not because it is time to, it’s because his warning bell is set off. He is immediately panicking as he quietly hides and sends Frumpking to look. He jumps into Frumpkin and watches. 

Frumpkin sneaks through the house, making sure to stick to the shadows. 

“He’s not here, he never is”

“He has to be somewhere, an… …. Doesn’t… … disappear.”

Caleb urges Frumpkin closer to better hear. They are talking in used, but annoyed tones. He can’t hear enough to identify the voices. 

Frumpkin creeps closer. 

“If he was successful, we need to know how. We are not getting any younger.”

“Even if it means killing three of your best students? Even if it means obviously going mad and staying hidden? What if he is… somehow destroyed?” A womans voice says. 

“More reason to find him!” The male voice is now angry. 

“We don’t have time for this. King Dwendle is is expecting us.” 

“The potions are running low!” The male voice sounds both defeated and worried, possibly a little manic. 

“I know. We must start rationing them, it’s all we can do until we can unlock his tower in the candles. This place hasn’t changed. He is not here!” The woman says

Caleb urges Frumpkin closer, slowly. He wants to see them. 

“You are probably right. Has his annex said anything?” The male voice continues. 

“He doesn’t know anything.” The two are walking away. “Trent was a very secretive man, and we allowed him to be. Lets walk the grounds. We need to know if someone has come snooping.”

“Maybe we should search his office again, we may find something we missed.”

“I guess it won’t hurt to look again.” The female concedes.

Damn. 

Caleb returns to himself. His body is sweating, his breath quick. That was close… too close. But, they were looking for Ikithon. They think the bodies were all of his students. They think he is dead. 

Caleb’s mind wanders back to the potions… what potions we’re they talking about. What was Ikithon making that no one else in the whole assembly can make? What is going on? There was never any mention of a secret potion…

He wants to re-checck everything, but only has a little time left until they discover him. What if they know about this room? What would happen if they actually found him? He has to leave now. 

Caleb grabs his bag and scurries up the stairs. He carefully opens the door, closing it behind him and hopes it looks untouched. 

He creeps over to the window he has left unlocked and scrambles out, closing it behind him. He turns himself invisible and starts creeping towards the treelike. 

“Vess! Look! Stop in the name of the Cerbrus!”

“I see him!” She yells back. 

Caleb feels a whoosh of power fly by him and he startles. He starts to run, starts to zig and zag as he does so, hoping it will make him harder to hit. He is getting closer to the treeline and hears shouting in the background as he runs. He activates his mage armor and casts expeditious retreat. 

They are following quickly behind him. He is panics. In his panicked state, he watches as his hands start to cast, feels his mouth form words. He watches as he runs and the plane around him starts to open. He cannot slow down and runs through the rip in the universe and right onto the ethereal plane. The tear closes behind him. 

He looks behind himself at the two arch mages who stop in their tracks. 

“It has to be Trent!” The male says. 

“Trent! Stop running, we can help you with whatever you did!” Calls Vess. “Trent!?” Vess turns to the other. “It lasts eight hours, set up a parameter!”

The other just starts sending spells. 

When the spell runs out, Caleb casts expeditious retreat again, and continues to do so until he can’t any longer. 

What is he going to do? What is he going to do? Neither Felderwin of the Asylum would fall in that parameter, but…. Fuck! He keeps running, but cannot go to either right now. If they found either, no, he would never forgive himself. 

He runs for days, even after he has used all fo his spells, even as he becomes exhausted. He keeps going. It isn’t until he is ready to pass out that he stops at an inn. He sleeps fretfully, but sleeps. 

He wakes and here is a light dusting of snow on the ground when he walks outside. Veth is going to be so mad at him. But he will spend the next few weeks making sure no one is following him. He will get to Felderwin, though. He promised. It will just take a bit longer. 

Weeks pass before Caleb makes his way back to Felderwin. He has walked in circles and made sure he hasn’t seen or heard of any mages before he finally gets back. 

A few miles out, he pulls out his wire. 

“How is your winter fairing, Veth, I have something for you.”

Caleb waits, but continues towards his small sister. 

“You’re late!” She says a bit surly, but he can hear a smile in her voice, it causes him to smile. 

He imagines her scrambling for her boots and excitedly telling her mom and dad. He crests the last hill revealing the small home and smiles. 

He’s home. 

He watches as the door swings open with a squeal and a slightly older Veth shoots from it, spotting him and bee-lining towards him. 

He quickens his steps and heads straight for her. They collide in an embrace. 

“Little sister, you are getting so tall!”

“Don’t tease me Caleb! You are a month late!”

He takes her hand and steers her back towards the house. Mr. and Mrs Burrows waiting in the doorway, smiles on their faces. “I’m sorry Veth, it couldn’t be helped. I … I am so glad to be here.” He wants to tell her, but, well, he doesn’t want to add any more danger to this his family’s lives. 

“I have learned a few things while you were off adventuring or whatever it is you do that you don’t tell me.”

“Really?! I have new things to show you too!” He laughs when her eyes light up. 

They get to the door and he greets the two halflings he has begun to think of as a second set of parents. They hug him and all of the fear and struggle from the last few months melts away. 

“Come in Caleb. We were just setting up for dinner.” Mrs Burrows tells him nd his stomach growls loudly. His face reddens and they laugh. 

“Ja, sounds wonderful.” He follows them in and helps as best he can after washing up. 

Time flys when you are happy and safe. 

It seems to him that he went to sleep that first night in comfort and awoke to find a month had passed. He almost fears falling asleep again. 

Veth, in all of her precociousness, has taught herself how to pick locks. She is so proud of herself and he is proud of her too. It’s hard not to be when she looks at him with the biggest smile he has ever seen. He has been letting her teach him. It gives her an explosion of confidence, and it is very useful. He won’t have to burn any spells now. 

He shows Veth some more, smaller spells. When he teaches her invisibility, she is so excited she nearly wets herself. The Burrows are not particularly pleased with him for it, and ground rules are immediately placed, on the both of them. Caleb promises to not teach her any offensive spells. 

He spends a lot of time reading and re-reading. He has filled parchment after parchment with pieces of spells and ideas. The frustration he feels every time he hits a wall is extreme. 

Ikithon, the paranoid man that he was, wrote his spells smattered though texts, piecemeal. A bit on one page, more on another in a different book. Caleb thinks he might have most of it, and can conjecture the rest, but there is really no telling. He refuses to test it. This spell is an abomination, it should never see the light of day. 

There is no counter spell made. Ikithon had never meant to undo any part of it. That knowledge hurts him more than the spells existence. 

One night he confides in Mrs Burrows after she questioned why he looked so tired. He doesn’t tell her everything, and begs her not to utter a word to anyone. She hugs him in the motherly way she does, and lets him cry at the desolation he feels. He feels so useless. 

She takes his face in her small hands, “Caleb?”

If he closes his eyes and pretends hard enough, he can feel his own mother. 

“Caleb? Please look at me.” She waits for him to find the strength. He quiets his sobs and opens his eyes, doing as she asks. He has to close them again to find a bit more strength before opening them and keeping them open. She looks so gentle and caring it makes his heart break a little. 

“Caleb, my boy. I know you haven’t told me everything, and I doubt I will live long enough for you to share all of the darkness you have seen with me, and that’s ok. It is. I would say I forgive you for that, but there is nothing for one to forgive. Your life is your own,”

Caleb looks away, fresh tears in his eyes. She releases his face and he is grateful. 

My life is my own. How many times has it been proven otherwise. Going through all of the journals he had really illustrated how untrue that statement has been. My life is my own. Isn’t that what he has been trying to prove to himself? Isn’t that why he is doing all of this? He looks back to her. 

She continues, “I don’t know why such a young man has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I fear I don’t’ want to try and imagine.” It’s her turn to look away, but she forges ahead. “I do know a few things though, Caleb, I know you are a good man.”

Caleb cannot help but make a face. If she knew everything, she wouldn’t make such a claim. 

“Don’t you make that face at me Caleb Widogast.” She reprimands and Caleb smiles at her mom voice. 

“You are, and I know because you have changed out lives for the better. The goblins stay away because they fear you, the town flourishes because of it, but what’s more, Veth…” Her voice cracks a little on her daughters name and she pauses to recenter herself. “Caleb, the change I see in Veth, that… that change, you are responsible for. It is…. Is…. Oh, Caleb, I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for it.”

She sniffles and wipes at her eyes. He tries to comfort her. 

“She is more alive and curious and happy than She ever way before you. She actually talks to the local kids about her big brother Caleb, and shows them some of the tricks you taught her. She even has a best friend in town now.”

“Really?” He says and smiles when she nods. 

“His name is Yeza and he looks at her like is is just pure magic. It is so cute.”

This makes Caleb laugh, “Smart boy.” 

Mrs. Burrows laughs too, agreeing. 

“My point is, Caleb, you are an amazing boy. You are a talented boy. You are a sweet and good boy. I don’t know what you are fighting when you are not with us, but I know you are fighting. If you are fighting, then it must be worth fighting for.”

Caleb nods at her, “But there’s no spell, it was never…”

“Then make one.”

The surety in his ability to do so, surprises him and he looks at her. 

“Don’t look so shocked. Believe in yourself son, we all already do. We know you can, so do.” She pats his cheek and gets up to start dinner. 

Caleb sits there, brain working on the puzzle until the door opens when dinner is finished and Veth and her father enter. He is snapped out of it when Veth flings herself into his lap, chatting excitedly about convincing her father to get her a new button. 

He plays with her and they eat. ‘We all know you can, so do’ echos in his mind the whole time. 

It’s late when Caleb returns to the inn, the beginnings of a new spell swimming around in his brain. He sits at the small desk, his heart lifted. Veth told him all about her best friend Yeza and the trouble they get into and he is so proud of her. He smiles as he picks up his quill and lets out a small chuckle remembering the story about a small explosion the two caused. 

“So make one.” He whispers into the quiet, and he starts. 

It takes him the remainder of the winter to finish it to a degree that he is okay with. There is no one to test it on, but it’s a good start. He spares himself a smile as he packs it away safely. He spends every second he can in the remaining winter days with the Burrows. 

He meets Yeza. The boy is very quiet and wide eyed the whole time, but Caleb is sure he is a smart boy. After all, he is friends with Veth. 

Before the snow is fully melted, Caleb does make sure to find the boy again and warn him away from hurting his litter sister. It is what big brothers do, after all. 

Their parting is bitter sweet. There are plenty of tears on both sides. 

“Veth, I have to go.”

“No you don’t! You have to stay!” She has effectively wound herself thought his legs stopping him from walking. 

“Ohh, come now, you getting too old for all of that.” He says as he tries to detangle himself from her. 

“No, I’m not. Mama says I can cry whenever I want!”

He laughs despite himself and sits right in the street. 

“Why do you have to go?” She asks.

“Because I promised that I would help a group of people who were taken advantage of.” He says. 

“Why can’t I come with you?”

He cups her face in his hands, “Because it’s… because I would never forgive myself if I got you hurt. There’s…. Powerful and evil people… and I can’t allow myself to bring you into that.” He wants to bring her so badly. She’s fifteen now. She would probably do well…. But no, he cannot.”

Veth sees him arguing with himself. “I’d be such a great help!”

“I know you would, but I can’t.” He wills her to understand. 

“Fine! Go! I won’t miss you at all!” She stomps her tiny foot and heads off. 

“Veth?”

“No, I hate you! Go!” She slams the house door and Caleb’s heart breaks. 

“She’s just mad she can’t go with you.” Mrs Burrows says. 

“We will all miss you, Caleb.” Mr Burrows adds. 

Caleb stands and hugs them both. “I know, I do. Thank you, both.”

Mrs. Burrows pats his cheek and smiles at him kindly. “No need for that dear, our home is yours.”

Mr Burrows pats his shoulder. “Be careful son. Finish your business and hurry back.”

Caleb hugs him again and yells over to the house., “See you next winter Veth! Love you!” Then looks at the two halflings in front of him, “I will see you next winter. Take care, I love you.” He turns, tears welling in his eyes. He starts off in the direction of the asylum. He has a promise to fulfill and the sooner, the sooner he can come back.


	8. Life Returns

A few weeks pass on the road. He detours often in hopes that if someone tries to track where he came from, they wouldn’t be able to find Felderwin. 

He gets nervous the closer to the asylum he gets. His mind is bombarded by questions and fears that he’ll just make it worse. It scares him that he might make it worse. By the time he makes it to the asylum he is shaking. He wants it to work so badly he can taste it. 

He watches the location for a day and night looking for any sign of change. The same servants come and go, there’s no sign of a wizard anywhere. 

The next morning Caleb becomes invisible and enters the building looking for Sarah. He wants to explain what he is going to try and needs her consent before… just in case something goes wrong. 

He finds her easily and sends Frumpkin to look at the rest of the building. From whet he can tell, nothing had changed, 

‘Good Morning’ he says as he casts telepathy. She startles a bit, but then spots him and drops the laundry she had been washing. 

‘You came back!’

‘I promised.’ He smiles to her

‘Does this mean you found it?’

Caleb holds up one hand to calm her excitement. ‘Well,’ he starts, then takes a breath, ‘I was able to find the majority of the spell he used.’ He looks her in the eyes, ‘a remedy was never created.’ He watches her shoulder slump and it makes his heart hurt. ‘But I might have something… I… I created a spell, but don’t know if it’ll work.’

Her head snaps up to look at him, ‘you can do that?’

‘Technically, any wizard can, it’s just very…difficult.’

‘Will it hurt?’ Sarah asks.

‘I don’t know. It’s untested, there was… no one to test it on.’ He says.

‘You want to test it on my daughter’ she huffs at him, ‘that’s an impossible decision.’

‘I know’

They stare at each other. He doesn’t want to interrupt her thinking it over. He can see when she comes to a decision. ‘She’s my daughter. I… I can’t in good faith tell you to test it on someone else… what can happen in it goes wrong?’

Caleb closes his eyes for a second, ‘I honestly don’t know. I have never made a spell before.’

‘That’s reassuring.’

Caleb smiles ruefully, ‘tell me about it.’

‘Ok, follow me.’

Caleb is surprised but does so. ‘May I ask why?’

‘You came back with something. I might not like it, but no one else has any other suggestions. Something is better then nothing. Plus, if it works, I’ll have my daughter back.’

‘And if it doesn’t?’

‘Then at least we tried.’

‘Yeah.’ 

Caleb silently follows her as they make their way. He made two spells, one that lasts an hour, one that is as permanent as he could make it. He’s as prepared as he can be, but it doesn’t help. He still feels like throwing up. 

They stop in front of the cell. 

Sarah looks at him sternly, ‘I’m staying.’ She tells him, 

‘I’ve no objections, but if it works…. We don’t know her mental state, what she remembers, if…. If he changed anything else. There is just so much we don’t know.’

‘You’re asking me to keep her locked up.’

‘Yes, for everyone’s safety, she once had magic, she will again. Your daughter and I are the same…. We went through the same… ‘

she nods ‘I don’t like it… but I understand it.’

He makes eye contact, ‘I don’t like it either… I have things I need to set up, once I start, I cannot stop.’

She nods and sits. 

‘There are two…one to test, then one for permanence is everything goes well.’

She nods

‘Ok, I guess… I’ll start.’

‘Good luck’ he drops telepathy and starts weaving his spell. 

There is nothing in life that Caleb derived pleasure from more than weaving a new spell into existence. He relishes in the heightened state willing the universe to obey. The feeling is only heightened by being the one to bend it to his will in a completely unheard of way. It sets his body alight in all the best ways and feels the small click he was looking for. 

A twist, a push, a contest of wills, then pulling out of darkness. ‘Yes’ he thinks, ‘come with me. There’s no reason to hide… come’ he slowly lures her our of darkness and into the light. He feels the spell take root, feels the universe comply. 

Caleb comes back to himself and is greeted by screams. Panic floods him and his eyes open wide. He sees the girl screaming, and sees her mothers look of anguish as she reaches through the bars to her daughter. 

Caleb is on is feet in a second, running to the bars. He screams her name, nothing. He goers to release the spell, thinking that all he accomplished was voicing her inner pain and anguish. But then the screaming stops. 

He searches her face. He watches as she returns to her eyes, watches intelligence and life re-enter them. She looks frightened, lost, and so young. She sees her mother and reaches. 

“Mama!” She says as she grasps her mothers hands.

Her mother breaks down in silent sobs, clutching onto her daughter, kissing her hands and caressing her cheeks. 

“Mama? What’s wrong? Where are we? Why?”

Caleb hears panic rising and steps into her view. 

“Hello Rebecca, my name is Caleb Widogast and I can’t tell you how good it is to finally talk to you.”

She looks uncertain but with the sound of his voice, her mother embraces him and peppers kisses on his cheeks. Tears form in his eyes and he hugs her back. 

“It worked! I have to talk to her, but it worked!”

They both turn back to Rebecca and her mother grabs her hand, still holding on to Calebs. 

“I don’t know exactly how to begin, but I am sure you know the name Trent Ikithon.” 

He watches the girl give a full body jolt at the name. He’ll take that as a yes. He raises his hands in a placating motion, “He’s not here, he no longer lives.”

Her gaze is sharp and he is glad for it. It means she hasn’t been completely broken. 

“You lie.”

“I don’t, I saw him, I…. There was almost nothing left.”

She squints at him. “Prove it.”

Prove it? Isn’t his shear presence here proof. How does he prove Trent Ikithon has perished? He sighs and starts giffing through the bag. “I’m not sure I can, but I do have this,” he pulls out Trents spell book and hears Rebecca gasp, “I took this along with his journals. I have been trying to piece together what he was doing and planning. Then I came across this… place.”

He watches as she tears her eyes from the book and looks at him again. “How long have I?” She motions to her cell. 

“I don’t know”

She looks towards her mother, “Why can’t she?” Tears are threatening to fall. 

“She told me the night Trent cast his spell on you, he made a … deal… of sorts with her. He cut her tongue and voice box from her. That and servitude were her payment to stay with you.“

Her mother kisses her hands and she cries. “How do you know?“

“She told me through a spell.” He gives the ladies a few minuets but time is running out. “I’, sorry, but … the spell I cast only lasts and hour. “

Fear ripples through Rebecca, “What!? No! I… I can’t”

“I may have one that can be permanent, but… both of these spells are of my own creation and are untested. I need you to know.”

“I don’t care! Anything is better than… before” He recognizes the fear

“I need you to know a few things before, I …. I know what Itkithon was making, he was trying and succeeding for a while in doing it to me as well. “

“You need to make sure I am not dangerous”

“I am sure you understand”

She nods, “Ask you questions Caleb.” 

“What was your specialty?”

“Infiltration and assassination.”

Her mother flinches, she glances over with an apologetic look but looks back to Caleb. 

“Why are you here?”

She thinks about it, her face goes blank and she closes her eyes. When she re-opens them, they are haunted. “I…. Couldn’t… No, I refused to graduate.”

Silence falls and Caleb lets it’s stretch. 

She sighs and continues. “To graduate, I had to use the skills I had to slip into my childhood home to kill my traitors mother, quickly and quietly, no questions asked…. And I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

She thinks, “I never believed she was a traitor to the Empire. I have my memories of her being one, but… It… they don’t seem … real. I believed them enough to get there, but when there…. I stepped from the shadows and questioned her. The memories were false… we … we planned to leave, to run, we realized he was… evil.”

“Do you have magic?”

“Yes, we all did, we all do. Ikithon has no use for someone who doesn’t.”

“If this goes wrong, what do you want me to do?”

“Kill me.” Rebecca says with no hesitation and Sarah looks horrified. 

Caleb nods and draws a series of glyphs on the ground. He reaches his hand out after he sits in the circle. She sits and takes it. 

“Caleb?”

He looks at her

“Even if this doesn’t work… thank you.”

“Good luck my sister, I’ll see you on the other side, and then we’ll talk more.”

She nods. 

He starts his spell. The glyphs glow blue and rise from the ground. Their hands are clasped, their eyes glow blue. 

Caleb feels himself rise from his body, pulling Rebecca with him. In this form, he can see the lingering spell, clutching on to her. He is very careful reaching into her essence and plucking the spell remnants from her. When he has them all, he burns them. His world is getting fuzzy, he is starting to see stars at the edges of his vision. He places her back into her body and returns to his own. 

He opens his eyes and his world turns sideways and goes black. 

Caleb wakes up in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. When he tries to move, every nerve ending sets itself alight. He moans in pain and opens his eyes when he feels a cool cloth on his forehead. It’s Sarah. She is smiling at him. He smiles at her and casts so they can talk. 

‘Did it work?’

‘Caleb Widogast, you are an angel!’

He cringes

‘Be careful, you passed out right after. My daughter said she never seen or heard of anything like what you did, said you need sleep and food. She said you overextended yourself and depleted your magic in one go.’

Caleb listens and it all makes sense. 

‘It took more than I thought it would.’ The cloth is removed and replaced. 

‘You slept for two days. Rebecca is still in her cell like I promised. She understands why, but does grow inpatient for release.’

‘With her skills… she could have escaped many times over.’

‘She hasn’t’

Trust, he thinks, ‘She is trying to earn trust.’

‘I believe she is, you should eat and rest.’ 

Caleb tries to sit up and on the third attempt succeeds. He looks around. 

Sarah is gathering food and drink and notices him looking, ‘You are in my room. I had my most trusted friend come and help. He cried when he saw what you accomplished with Rebecca. He has a son here. He helped me move you with no one finding us.’

‘Do you know the sons story?’

‘How would I know, you are the first conversation I have had since I arrived. I just know who. Here Caleb, eat’ 

He gratefully eats. It tastes wonderful. He eats it all and then seconds. He feels his strength coming back and sighs when his stomach is full. He stretches feeling his bones pop into place. 

He actually did it. He allows himself a small smile. He then gathers his strength and stands. He offers his hand. She takes it. 

‘Time to go talk to your daughter, ja?’

Her face brightens, ‘Yes!’ And they head off. 

They travel the quite halls slowly. He feels bad hindering the speed with his slow steps, but each feel a bit stronger. 

“Rebecca” he says as they approach. 

Relief fills her features, “You’re alive. I was scared you might have overextended yourself.”

“Evidently I am a hard man to kill.”

“Evidently.” She says smiling. 

“You have the skill to leave that cell.”

“I do.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“What would it prove. I have been here for a while, if I disappear, the others would know. Plus, I was hoping it would help me gain whatever trust of yours I can.”

“Do you want to talk to your mother?”

“More than anything.”

“Give me your hand.”

She does and he links the three of them, casting telepathy on the three of them. 

‘Can you both hear me?’

‘You are full of surprises, wizard.’ 

‘Becca!’

The women look at each other and cry. Caleb tries to distance himself a little, there is no privacy, but he tries to give them the illusion of it. 

They talk about everything and it both breaks and warms his heart. He hopes his parents are safe. After two spells are used, he casts a third and rejoins them. 

‘We need to talk about what happens next.’ He says

Rebecca agrees, ‘Does this mean you trust me?’

‘I trust you know and understand the precarious situation we find ourselves in. I trust you have empathy, I…I know the types of training we were put through and therefore I trust you know we must stay off the Assemblies notice.’

Rebecca looks to her mother, ‘What do you suggest?’

Sarah bites her lips, ‘I am not sure anyone here has anywhere to go. If we are invisible, we can stay here, we can make a life here, a home. If overdue, we might be able to keep a charade. We don’t know everyones skills, but… maybe if we are all together, we can survive this yet.’

‘You’re not wrong, Do you know who belongs to whom here? Parents like yourself?’ Caleb asks.

She nods.

‘We can start with them. They have someone to bring stabilization to them. I would like to talk with the parents to explain what is going on.’

‘That will not be too difficult’

‘I think it would be best for us to stay. Together, we are family, we know what happened to each other and we know we each fought back.’ Rebecca looks at Caleb.

‘I agree. Everyone here has different experiences, failed at different times, but we were all… abused by the same man, and saw through his manipulation. This is going to take a considerable amount of time.’

Sarah puts her arms around one of Calebs ‘You need rest.’ 

‘I know. I… can’t do the spell again until fully recovered. I am going to go lie down again, can you gather the parents and show them Rebecca?’ She nods. 

‘Rebecca, can you tell them the basics, I’ll talk to them tomorrow and then we can start?’

‘Of coarse Caleb, I wish to help… It’s the only way forward, the only way to… win.’

Caleb nods, ‘help our sisters and brothers, help and possibly be deserving of forgiveness.’

‘Yes, try to be deserving.’

‘The spell is almost over. You are free to leave your cell, to help your mother. If you run, you run. I will know when I wake.’ Caleb unlocks the cell. She flys into her mothers arms. 

‘I will be here when you wake Caleb.’

Caleb nods and walks back to the bed he woke up in. He is asleep when his head touches the pillow. 

They do as he asks and they have a plan, short term and long term, set. He has talked with all the parents, heard all the stories, and identified their children. Some wish to leave, no matter what. He says they can, once they know there is no danger in letting them leave. 

It breaks his heart, every first talk. The surprise, the hope, the relief each show when faced with communication and a plan. 

He sets up small groups to talk together and they become family. With Rebecca’s help, everything is explained. She has taken on the roll of watcher and analyzes their threat rating. She works while he sleeps and recovers. The spell takes so much from him. 

Caleb can cure one a week. 

The days grow hot and the building slowly fills with chatter, they cool and it fills with laughter and camaraderie. 

People start to heal. 

Caleb pushes himself. Winter is approaching and he misses his family. He goes to bed everyday exhausted and tapped. 

“Caleb?”

“Rebecca?”

“You must take a break. We can cover the majority of what is needed. You… You need to rest.”

“I can’t” he says, exhausted.

“Why?”

“I… have somewhere I need to be come winter.”

“So you’ve said. You’ll never get there is you push yourself into a grave.”

He flinches, he knows she is right, but… he sighs, “I know.” He feels the weight of everything pushing down on his shoulders. He feels her hand land on his. It’s comforting and a flash of a blue smile goes through his mind. 

He tries to follow it. It means something, it’s some memory of another time. It’s happened before, and, if destiny is kind, it will happen again. He takes comfort the thought brings and returns to his present. “I know Rebecca, but there are only a few more.”

She kneels before him, looks him in the face, “Caleb…”

He smiles a small smile, He is so tired. “I’ll rest. I’ll even take tomorrow off if it’ll bring you and your mother comfort.” He doesn’t think he will be able to drag himself from his bed tomorrow anyway. At least he doesn’t pass out anymore. 

It doesn’t ease her worry. “No one else will be healed if you die. You will never get where you have to be if you die. You are skin and bones, Caleb.”She’s mad at him. 

“I… I understand.”

She stands, arms crossed, “Promise me a week.”

He nods, too tired to argue.

“Sleep. I’ll be back with food.”

He lies down and is asleep before his head hits the pillow. 

Caleb keeps his promise and spends the next week regaining some of his strength. He sleeps a lot. Sometimes he falls asleep talking to Rebecca or Sarah. There is always extra food brought around when he does this. He dreams. He dreams of oceans and violet eyes. He wishes he could dream of more, and fears that the more time that passes means she will be erased from his memory forever.   
A part of him wishes he could drop everything and head to the oceans he dreams about to find her. Then he wakes and knows there is too much left to do. He cannot leave his penance undone and expect to be welcome in the arms of an angel. 

By the end of the week he feels much better. Rebecca even says that he has color back in his face. It makes him smile. 

He only has three more, and there are three weeks before he should head out. 

He is glad for it. 

He meets with the four he put in charge. They have to vote on any actions taken to avoid conflict and abuse. They spent downtime putting rules and emergency sinarios in place. They have divvied up responsibilities, and are rehabilitating some of the most damaged of them. The ones that are not safe to release or don’t play well with others. Caleb has hope that they will be ok one day. 

He walks the halls and in the time he has been there, things have changed dramatically. He allows himself to feel a small amount of pride for it. He is confidant he could heave and it will be well taken care of. He relaxes and helps the next on the list. Things are gong well. 

Caleb collapses with the final patient. He doesn’t wake for three days. When he does, he wakes to dozens of worried brothers and sisters. They refuse to let him leave until he is well enough. He argues, but has a no choice, really, so he lets them worry over him. It’s a month before he has the strength to make his journey home.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Quarantine is something else.

Before Caleb leaves the asylum, he tracks down his first friend here. He hasn’t seen her lately and wants to say good bye. He eventually has to ask Rebecca where Sarah is, but finds her. 

‘There you are, my friend!’

She startles, but smiles at him, ‘Caleb, you are looking much better.’

He laughs, ‘I never had brothers and sisters before. Now, I have a plethora and they are all feeding me!’ He pats his stomach

‘Don’t complain boy, you love it.’

‘I really do.’ He pauses, but then asks the question that has been worrying him. ‘Is everything ok? It… it feels like you have avoided me for a month now… did I do something?’

Her face falls and he goes to her.

‘I… I don’t want to burden you… you leave today.’

‘What’s wrong?’

“I… I found something a few weeks ago… it’s… oh Caleb, it’s not good.’ Her eyes have grown sorrowful.

Caleb feels a sinking in his chest. Veth is going to be pissed. ‘What is it?’

‘I don’t know.’ She says. 

‘Can you take me to it?’

Sarah hesitates. ‘You need to leave, before the snow…’

‘I know, but if there his something here that worries you…’

‘Caleb…’

‘I am not leaving until you show me.’

She starts to chew at her lips, trying to decide. He looks at her, waiting patiently.

‘This way.’ She leads him to a small hallway. 

‘I was cleaning and knocked the pot over… and… well…’ She points out a small button to him. It is so easy to have missed, he has passed through this hallway countless times. He casts detect magic, nothing. He has Frumpkin push it. A door with staircase opens down. Dread fills him. 

‘Did you go down?’

‘No, I… I was too scared.’

He looks to her. 

‘A secret room in an asylum built specifically to hide a sadists mistakes. It’s definitely a place I do not want to see.’

He nods and starts down the stairs. 

She follows, surprising him. He stops and looks back at her. 

‘I’m not letting you go alone.’ She says simply. 

‘Then stay behind me’

‘You don’t have to tell me twice.’

They descend. The hallway lights automatically and the further down he goes, he detects more and more magic. 

Caleb hates this. He hates this so much. They travel down the two flights of stairs. It ends in a small hallway, then into a ghastly room. 

When Sarah sees it, she gasps. He doesn’t blame her one bit. 

“Don’t touch anything.” He says out loud and searches. The floor is smooth and stained. One small drain is in the middle. Above that is a chair with manacles. They are anti magic. The chair is magic as well, and has a series of needles and syringes attached, as well as hoses, dials and some sort of receptacle. Once someone is placed within this chair, there is no escaping. There are knives, hammers, clamps, axe’s, and picks on a table next to it. The other side of the room held bottles. Dozens and dozens of bottles and some contraption that leads back to the chair.

He hates this so much. 

Most of the bottles are empty, but there are some with a pearlescent gold fluid that seems to swirl around itself. He stands before it, just staring. The magical signature of these are unlike anything he has ever seen. He rips his eyes from it to the small desk. 

He searches the desk, but it is mostly empty. Caleb curses. There are no notes, no journals, nothing. He has to be missing something. He starts examining all the magical signatures. 

The manacles are indeed anti magic. The chair, there is some thing necromantic there, mixed with abjuration? The only other was those bottles… and … they keep changing. It was every type, yet no type. 

Its enough to give him a headache. He turns the room over looking for a secret button, secret room, anything! There’s nothing. 

He hates this. 

He ritually casts identify on the chair. 

Dread and realization fill him. Horror. Pure horror. Just when he thinks… it just gets worse. 

He goes over to the bottles and identifies them too. It’s magic. It’s… life. 

“Fuck.” He collapses onto his knees, head in his hands. He tires to breath. The experiments never stopped. He was pulling life and magic from those he incapacitated. He distilled it. 

“Fuck” he repeats as he remembers a conversation that seemed to happen a life time ago. The mages. They were speaking of a potion that only Ikithon knew how to make. Did they know? 

Did they care? 

He cradles his head, headache approaching. He raises his head and takes it all in again. A plan slowly forms in his head. 

It all has to be destroyed. Every last bit. No evidence, no notes, nothing can remain in this world. 

‘The notes are not here…’ he thinks to himself. ‘They would be kept close… his house… yes, they must be there.’ He breathes deeper. ‘He would keep them in one of his houses… The Assembly Members said they couldn’t get in… maybe that’s still true. Could he? He could always just burn it down to the ground.’ 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps. It’s Sarah. 

“Sarah” he says pointing to the machine. “That is evil. Do you understand?”

She nods. 

“I have to destroy it. I need you safe so I need you to stand outside.”

She nods and moves. 

“Sarah?”

She looks. 

“Don’t tell anyone this is here.”

Caleb erects his dome over the chair and casts mage armor. This is going to hurt. He fireballs the chair and keeps doing it until there is nothing but ash. The dome saves the room, he is a little worse for ware, but he is not concerned for himself. 

He drops the dome, letting the smoke exit and disperse. He will have to explain that, but that is for later. 

He turns his attention to the bottles. He shatters them. One by one. He makes sure that all evidence is destroyed. He looks to Sarah, She looks worried, but he joins her and pushes her deeper into the hallway.

He looks at her, “No one finds this room.”

Her eyes are wide, but she nods.

“We are going to go back up, and lock the door. I need you to calmly get Rebecca and bring her to me. Okay?”

She looks scared, but he cannot waste a spell that he may need going where he is going. She nods to him and they walk up the stairs. 

Caleb shuts the door behind them and Sarah goes to retrieve her daughter. Caleb puts a magical lock on the door and builds an illusion to hide it, then starts in on his teleportation circle. He is almost complete when Rebecca finds him. 

“Where are you going Caleb?”

He looks up, “I have to research something before I… Nevermind. There is a… room… hidden here. No one can… please make sure no one goes there.”

She looks over, “An illusion?”

“Yes.”

“What?” She starts. 

“Your mother found something. Ikithon was up to more… experiments. I have destroyed it, but I don’t know… if anyone will remember what went on down there. I don’t want those memories… interfering.”

“Where are you going, Caleb?”

He bites his lips and breathes, “Some place unsafe but someplace that I can hopefully find answers. I… I don’t want to say because I need you to take care of everyone, even if I never…” He waves his hand around vaguely. 

“You know that’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“Caleb, don’t go digging into a hornets nests looking for honey.”

He smiles. “I am not looking for honey, I’m looking to destroy the queen. Be careful, take care, and please, help them.”

“I will, for many reasons, but also, because you asked…”

Caleb nods and finishes his circle, connecting runes, setting them alight. He looks at Rebecca and Sarah once more and smiles as best he can. He then steps into it and instantly transports himself to Ikithons secret room. 

Calebs stomach turns and threatens to empty itself as the world around him spins before settling. He breathes in gasps and lies his forehead upon the cold stone floor forcing his breathes to come easier and more controlled. His heart is trying to break free from the confines of his ribs. He is not sure if it’s from rage or terror, probably a bit of both, but he wills himself still. 

He listens. 

He doesn’t know if the teleportation spell makes any noise, it was his first. He turns his head to look out at the room. It’s empty. He mentally counts to two hundred, listening for any noise, any sign someone has heard, someone knows, or that someone is coming for him. 

When he is confident that either no one heard him or the house is empty, he starts looking and sends Frumpkin out to recon. Frumpkin comes back with and all clear before Caleb is done looking. 

He has skimmed these books many times before, but there has to be something. He tears apart the entire study and there is nothing. Frustration wells in him and mixes with horror and panic. He has been here for hours. He heads up the stair to search the library. 

Quietly he enters and makes sure the secret door is closed before tearing apart this room for any information. He has been looking for ten hours and is just getting madder. He dispels any magic he finds and rips apart any compartment he comes across. He pours over every book he can, looking for any reference. 

He works through the night and the next day with the determination that made his brothers and sisters surround him and force him to sleep in the gentlest ways they knew. They weren’t here, however. All he could think about was all the power and life that was stolen from them, or others like them. It was a violation unlike anything that was done before. He kept looking. 

Three days pass and he comes up empty. He is a mess, clothes askew, room torn apart. He sits to look at the mess he had made. Books were thrown everywhere. The shelves were empty, the drawers were pulled from the desk and empty. 

He bangs his head into the desk and keeps it there . He will need to clean it all up before he leaves. There’s nothing… he closes his eyes. Why is there nothing? Where is all the information. Should I just torch this house and hope that I destroy it all? His head starts to throb as his eyes sting when held open. He is so tired. He yawns, feeling the adrenalin of the last few days dissipate and sleeps a dreamless sleep. 

He slowly comes out of his sleep hearing quite shuffling. Once his brain recognizes the sound, he is 100%% awake, forcing himself to stay still. 

Shit, shit, shit! He curses to himself in his head. He was lazy, he forgot to set the string. He holds his breath when he starts to hear a whispered conversation. 

“Are you sure?”

“No, but which explanation would you rather?”

“Why run?”

“Why does Trent do anything?” 

“Maybe it messed with his memory?”

“That would begin to explain this mess.”

“And we’re sure the student didn’t have the ability?”

“All his reports said he had potential but lacked conviction and strength. Trent expected a complete failure… Either way, we need him. My hands are beginning to sieze.”

“This is bigger then you hands!”

Silence falls and Caleb feels his anger rising. How dare they… he could easily take them by surprise, run, either escape or die. Either way, the knowledge might dies with him… but it might not.

He tries to stamp out the anger, tries to think. They think he is Trent Ikithon? He knows Trent, probably better than any of them do. Could be pretend? How long would he last before he is found out? Is it long enough to find what he needs? They would take him to the candles… right? Could he effectively slip into the candles and into Trents unnoticed with out them? Could he find it before he is found out? 

“Do we wake him?” A female voice asks. She sounds familiar…

“Last time, he ran and evaded us.” A gruff man states. 

“With magic no student would have known.” The female interrupts. Caleb places her voice, she was here last time he was… it’s Lady Vess deRogna. 

“Yes, I know your theory.” He sounds annoyed. 

“We can grab him and teleport.” She says quietly.

“I think we should wake him.” He says. 

“And if he runs?”

“His volstrecker are outside surrounding the house, they will get him.”

Fuck. Caleb thinks Good to know before I try… I guess I’m not running.

“Fine, wake him”

Caleb feels a hand shake his shoulder, and while he knows it’s coming, it still startles him. His body jolts and he is to his feet in an instant, readying a fireball.

“Trent! Stop, it’s us!” Lady Vess deRogna calls. 

“We are here to help.” The man says, and Caleb gets a good look at him. It is only a mild surprise to identify him as his former headmaster, Zivan Margolin. 

‘Liar’ Caleb thinks, but forces himself to drop the spell. He stays silent. 

“Gods, Trent, what did you do to yourself?” Lady Vess deRonga says

Silence

“We are here to take you home.” the Headmaster says. 

They both have their hands up in a placating gesture and it makes Calebs’ skin itch. He looks to them, “Home?” He says, trying for Trents arrogance and general confusion.

Lady Vess deRogna steps closer, “Yes, home. You remember the candles, right?” She takes his hand and he has to actively let her. He wants to run. 

“Home?” He repeats. 

“Open the portal,” Vess deRogna says over her shoulder, “come with us, we’ll take you home.”

Caleb nods his head, he doing this… He hates it, but he is doing it. He allows himself to be moved. It’s the only way to figure out what’s going on… the only way to stay alive. Veth is going to kill me if they don’t first, he thinks as he walks with the assembly into another teleportation sigil.


	10. Masks

Caleb really hates teleportation sigils. His head swims a little but he is still being held onto. His heart starts racing, he is scared. He is in Rexingrtum, surrounded by Assembly members. They think he is the man he killed and want the one thing he wants most to destroy. 

He is going to end up dead. 

“Trent, are you okay?”

Calebs breathing has spread up and he is fighting with himself to calm it. Damn, he is catching everyones interest. 

“I think he might be worse then we first thought… lets get him out of here.”

He feels them heard him from room to room until they are all standing on a balcony, in the middle of the candles. 

How is he going to do this? How… maybe act confused? Whatever spell he cast, ended up scrambling something. Everyone here is powerful… very powerful, will they know he is lying? Maybe just wing it? Trent was always superior… Always talked down to people, but those weren’t his equals. He never saw how the assemblies dynamic worked. He never saw how Trent treated those with the same amount of power…Fuck. 

“That… that is better…” Caleb says, once his breathing calms. “Home?”

“Yes, see that tower to the right, that’s yours.” Vess deRogna points out. 

He puts a smile on his face, “Yes, home. Time to go?”

“We should have him checked out first.” Zivan Margolin says.

Both Caleb and the Vess turn. More people have joined them. More Assembly members. Caleb feels his heart rate pick up again, but tries to keep it as steady as possible. 

“His home might spark some of his memory.” She says.

“You are awfully trusting for your position.” Zivan states 

“I am not.”

“We should all question him, to make sure it is him, and check him out.” States a small gnomeish woman, Doolan Tversky, his mind supplies. 

Vess deRogna turns to him, “Is that ok, Trent?”

“I would rather go home.” Caleb says. 

“Sure you would.” The Zivan Margolin states, “Do you even remember how to open the door?” He taunts. 

He is taunting him. Caleb looks the man in the eye and moves himself into the stance he saw Ikithon take many times. “I’m sure I can figure it out.” The look Caleb gives the man is a mixture of authority, superiority and thinly veiled venom. It makes the man scoff, but take a small step backwards. 

A few others laugh and Caleb feels a pat on his shoulder. 

“You look exhausted Trent, We’ll let you sleep before we ask you any questions, won’t we?” Vess deRogna pointedly looks at the other members, “After all, you are one of us, and will be treated like such.”

There are small voices of ascent around him and he relaxes just a tiny bit. 

They lead him through their current tower, then to the tower that they claim is his. 

Calebs heart has been pounding for so long, he wonders if there is going to be any permanent damage. He casts detect magic as they approach. There is a small magical charm on the door, but it also needs a key. 

Caleb is aware they are all watching him as he approaches. He knows it is a test. He examines the door as inconspicuously as possible. There is a spell, but there is also a symbol etched into the door knob. He has seen that symbol before. He stops and removes his bag. He reaches into it and pulls out the key he found that first night his whole life went to hell. 

He waves his hand over the door dispelling magic as high as he possibly can. Then with hope that he is not going to kill himself right here, he inserts the key and turns. 

There is a small click. He holds his breath. If this goes wrong and he doesn’t die, he will be apprehended and tortured. He asks the universe to let it work. The lock clicks and he turns the door knob slowly. It opens. He swings the door open and looks back to the members. 

“If that’s all, I would like to sleep.” He says in a vaguely haughty way trying to project Ikithon, but not be too insulting or disrespectful. 

“Sleep well Trent. We will retrieve you in the morning.” Doolan Tversky says.

The others nod, and turn to leave. Satisfied for now. 

Vess deRogna stays behind until the rest are out of ear shot. Caleb is still on guard, there is something going on he doesn’t understand. He tries to breath steady and not look as trapped as he feels.

When he can no longer take the quiet, he says, “Is there something you require?”

She looks at him, “No, not at all.” Then steps forward into his space and takes on of his hands in hers, “It’s so nice to have you home, Trent.” And kisses his knuckles. 

Fuck. 

“You were missed.” She continues, releasing his hand, “I will come retrieve you tomorrow. Then we can work on retrieving all of your missing memories.”

Caleb nods to her, not trusting his voice. She turns and retreats. He lets out a shakey breath when she is far out of his range and turns to the house. 

The Primary residence of one, Master Trent Ikithon. 

Caleb gathers any courage he has left and steps gingerly through the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Once the door is closed, Caleb collapses against it and slides to the ground. He struggles to catch his breath and materializes Frumpkin for a cuddle. It helps. Caleb relearns to breath with Frumpkin purring in his lap. 

After what seems like hours, he finally catches his breath and looks around. This house is going to be magnificent if the entry way is anything to go by. It’s covered in deep mahogany with enchanted lanterns glowing warmly. There is a rich read carpet running along the polished wooden floor. The wooden moldings are intricately carved with dragons. 

There is an ornate staircase leading upward to his left, the right has a formal sitting room. There is a hall in front of him. This house is much more ornate than the one in the country. This is his well cared for den. The other a necessary abode to house his playground. 

Caleb shivers. He has to be very careful walking around this house. He gets to his feet carefully. He should get the layout and an idea of possible traps. He also needs a possible location for what he is looking for. He can’t leave without it and every one of his cells are screaming to leave. 

He needs to…. They are coming for him tomorrow. He can spend a few hours looking and still get a good rest… he might need his magic… Damn. 

Caleb sends Frumpkin room to room while staying in the hall. This way he gets the layout and knowledge of floor traps… if Frumpkin steps on any. It takes time. The amount of time makes him nervous, but it’s very valuable information, and he would feel better moving after he knows. 

With the full layout… almost full layout, there are bound to be secret rooms, closed doors and such, he calls Frumpkin back. 

He detects magic and retraces Frumpkins steps. He makes a new mental note with each bit of magic he sees. He knows deep down there are doezens he misses, but tomorrow is so full of uncertainty. He needs the one thing he came for. 

Caleb makes sure the last room he enters in the study. This is the biggest room in the tower. It takes at least two floors. The walls are filled with books, supplies, magic items and components and it makes Caleb’s mouth water. There is a huge heavy desk in the middle, an alchemy table to the left, a grand fireplace to the right. It takes Calebs breath away just seeing it. He could spend years here. 

‘Focus Widogast!’ He chiefs himself and starts searching and disspelling. 

Hours pass and Caleb is no closer to discovering the notes on Ikithons machine. There are a multitude of tomes his fingers itch to pick up and read though. There are mountains of forbidden tomes he has never seen before, but nothing alluding to the machine. 

One of the walls is covered in more journals and Caleb wonders how much time Ikithon must have spent writing. He glances through some of them, they are all labeled in much the same way as he has seen already.

There’s only a few minuets left before he needs to sleep so he checks Trent’s desk. He dispels a few spells and picks some locks. Some locks he needs to spell open, but eventually he gets he entire desk open, and there is nothing about the machine. 

Caleb wants to keep looking, but he is tapped and exhausted, he needs to sleep. He has no idea what to expect from tomorrow. He doesn’t know what questions, what spells, and what tourture might await him. 

He creates the dome in the study and sets Frumpkin on alert. He lays down and starts a fitful sleep filed with fire and screams, but then there is blue. Blue waters, blue hair, blue skin. It lulls him into a calmer deep sleep and he is able to rest fully. 

The next morning comes early and Caleb makes sure to look the part of his former master. The arrogance is easy to step into. It was one of the traits they shared. He tries to remember all his former teachers mannerisms and speech patterns and emulate them without flinching. He hates the man, and hates that he has to now act like him. 

A knock at the door makes him jump and he makes sure to add a few finishing touches. He takes a few deep breaths and forces himself to be as calm as he can. Act as calm as he can. He walks down the stairs, dismisses Frumpkin, and opens the door. 

Three of the members are waiting for him. 

“Good Morning” he says, chin held high. 

“Good morning Trent, it is time.” Zivan Margolin says

Caleb nods and steps out, closing and locking the door. He places a charm on it, just for show really. 

“Don’t worry, Trent. It’s just a few questions.” Vess deRogna assures him. 

Caleb nods, then thinks better and starts, “This takes up precious time of mine, time that would be better spent in more useful ways. I do this only for your peace of mind.” He says dryly with some spite leaking though. 

“Ohh, don’t be like that Trent. It’s procedure, you know that.” Doolan Tversky says.

“It’s Not procedure for us.” Caleb cuts them off.

“Trent.”

“He’s being difficult, don’t take it personally. Play nice Trent, many were looking for you.” Vess deRogna says. 

Caleb huffs in a way he’s seen Ikithon do multiple times. “We’ve known each other how long? When do I ever play nice after being disrupted in my research?”

“Point taken, but it’s still necessary.” Vess continues

“You did disappear for years Trent, this is you’re doing.” Zivan Margolin says as he turns away to start walking towards the main tower. 

Caleb stays quiet and follows. 

The walk is short. They enter a meeting room in the main tower. The rest of the Assembly is present. They sit, gesturing him to also sit. Caleb stands a few seconds after all are sitting, then makes sure to sit as slowly and annoyed as possible. Caleb forces his heart to stay calm. 

Ormid Hass stands addressing him. “We will not keep you long, if everything checks out. I urge you to cooperate, it will make this go faster. I also urge you to not resist.” 

Caleb swallows his fear as he feels the spell try to descend upon his mind. He has a second to debate himself, then lets it take him over. He will either live or die by this. 

“It has taken hold. Start your questions.” Ormid Hass tells the others. 

“Trent, where have you been these past few years?” Martinet Ludinus Da’leth starts

“Traveling.” Caleb says

“Would you like to elaborate?” The Martinet quirks an eyebrow.

Caleb sighs, “I was trying to piece questions into answers.”

“What happened the night in Blumenthal?” The Martinet continues. 

“I am not sure.”

“Explain.”

“We were all in a clearing and I was overcome with… possibility… and it was too much. I … exploded, and I am as you see…” It’s the truth Caleb thinks as he looks into the Martinets eyes. 

“So you being younger, take over the body of one of your students, is a mystery to you… you don’t remember?”

“I was looking for the answers to that night.” Caleb avoids the question. 

“Did you find them?”

“Not yet.”

“Are you still looking?”

“Yes.”

“How much do you remember?” Vess deRogna cuts in. 

“Of?”

“Your life, Trent.” Vess says and Caleb can almost see a pleading in her eyes. 

Caleb thinks about it and answers, “Honestly, not much, I remember bits and pieces.” He wishes he could remember the other Caleb’s life. It might help him with his own..

“Do you remember our special potions? The Assembly only ones?” Zivan Margolin asks, impatiently. 

Caleb feels horror start to rise, but tries to keep it hidden.. “I know they were blue, and they glowed.”

“Do you remember how to make them?”

“No.”

The looks of disappointment were all around him. Did they know what the potions were? Did they care?

“Can you figure it out again?” Zivan Margolin asks again, annoyance obvious in his voice. 

Caleb gets instantly annoyed, “What do you think I was tearing apart the library for?”

Some assembly members faces light up and Caleb hates them the most. 

“Good! Good, we should let you get back to it then.” Zivan says with a smile. 

“Wait.” Doolan Tversky says. “Do you remember all your duties as an assembly member and can you continue them now?”

“I… do not, but if explained again, I should be able to do them adequately.” He doesn’t want to, but if he does well, he might just be able to win their trust long enough to find what he needs. 

“I can help you remember.” Caleb looks over to Vess deRogna, “You should be back to your duties in full within a month.”

“Meeting adjourned. Trent, please recreate that potion as soon as possible.” Martinet Ludinus Da’leth ends the discussion and Caleb feels Ormid Hass drop the spell. 

Caleb can only make himself nod, not trusting his voice.

The assembly leaves except for Vess, who approaches him, sadness in her eyes. 

“You passed.” She says with a smile that was meant to be comforting, but was not. 

“Yes.”

“But you don’t remember much.”

“Almost nothing.”

She takes his hand again, “Not even… “ She drops his hand. “Nevermind. We should… start going over your responsibilities soon.”

Caleb is wary of her. Her touch and insinuation makes is stomach roil. How much did she know… did she help him in his sins? The thought makes him want to vomit. 

“Can we start tomorrow? I would like to rest and research a bit more today.” He should flirt… it would get him is way, make him less suspicious… but he cannot make himself do it.

“Of coarse, you’ve been running for so long…. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says.

“Thank you.”

She nods and leaves him to his own devices. 

He slowly heads back to Trents Tower, half amazed that he managed it. They wanted him to be Trent so badly they never actually asked him his real name. That is luck he will gladly take. He hopes it will hold out long enough for him to find the notes and destroy them. 

Once he is safe from any prying eyes, he runs to the study and immediately begins his research again.


	11. Tables turn as time does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Beau for a hot second in this chapter, also, Caleb is caught, there is the beginnings of torture at the end. You have been warned.

Days of frantic looking go by and Caleb is no closer to his goal. He has been taking Assembly classes to learn his duties as Trent Ikithon. The asylum is never mentioned. He wonders if they know. He refuses to ask. 

He spends the rest of the winter searching and learning. He plays nice and stays quiet. He tries to not be discovered. 

As spring comes, his Assembly duties start in earnest. Half his day is taken, and he resents it a little. He has to go through the classes at the academy. He is forced to single a few talented students out for training. He looks for poor, talented, and gullible children. He puts one of his minions on the training. 

He spends his time learning what Ikithon knew. He scours the spell book that sat in his office, he reads journals and lore books. He spends as little time as he possibly can being Trent and as much time as he can in the library. 

Spring turns to summer and Caleb has learned how Ikithon became the monster he was. Caleb is horrified to find how much the two of them have in common. He wonders if Trent ever saw it. He stopped caring his backpack. He found a very helpful spell that enables him to store his things in an invisible pocket dimension that is always available to him. No matter where he is. What’s best is, only he can access it. He will look less conspicuous. 

Come fall Caleb is forced to train the students he hand and picked. It kills him. But he does it. He tracks them, he never takes or alters their memory, he never takes advantage, he never experiments, he never touches them. He teaches them. 

He finds he likes it. 

He likes being able to see their strengths and weakness. He likes nurturing their talents and he likes reading and listening to their ideas. He tries to instill the desire for knowledge and justice into them instead of nationalism. 

Caleb is so focused on making a different type of Volstrecker he looses two years to it. He doesn’t think of the machine. He doesn’t dwell too long on becoming more comfortable being called Master Ikithon instead of Caleb. He doesn’t dwell on his heartache whenever his mind wanders to Veth hoping she is safe, and terrified he will bring her harm if he contacts her. He allows himself to stare into his own eyes through a mirror and doesn’t completely hate himself, like he thought he would. 

He still researches and journals himself, he thinks the journals, more then anything else, is what makes the Assembly sure of who he is. He still learns, but it’s during his third year as Ikithon that the assembly demands answers that he doesn’t have, and wouldn’t give if he had. 

With disappointment in Ludinus Da’leth’s eyes, he is given a new assignment. He is told to travel to Zadash to inspect something they call a beacon. When Caleb leaves the Martinet’s tower with his new instruction, he starts to feel a timer count down in the back of his mind. He arrives back to Ikithon’s tower and starts making a plan as the feeling of bugs crawling under his flesh intensifies. When his plan is made, he writes a letter and sends it. 

Before leaving, Caleb graduates his three students and convinces the Assembly to station them at the Cobalt Soul in Zadash. He convinces them to make his new students spies, convinces them that he has a silver enough tongue to convince the Cobalt Soul that his students are harmless. The Assembly agrees. 

Caleb tells his students something quite different. He tells them their first and utmost priority is truth and justice, and that the Cobalt Soul is just the place for those who seek truth. The Cobalt Soul is not the enemy and they are to learn and research and inform only himself. 

Caleb doesn’t know why he carries so much faith in that organization. He knows it’s not because of his life time, he assumes it’s because of the other Caleb’s experiences. Those feelings haven’t let him down yet, so he leans into them. He feels the clock slow it’s ticking. 

Caleb worries that he has become too comfortable in his illusion and is starting to take too many risks while he and his students travel to Zadash. He tries to swallow down his nerves as they travel, his students and himself.

When they arrive in Zadash, Caleb leads his former students directly to the Archive of the Cobalt Soul. He walks in with as much confidence he can muster and is immediately greeted by the head archivist the moment he steps foot on the property. 

“Master Ikithon, you are most welcome, please enter, I am Archivist Peldir”

“Archivist.” Caleb says as a greeting. “Thank you for seeing me.”

“Of coarse, I received your letter and must say, it intrigued me. “

“May we talk inside?” Caleb motions to the multiple pairs of ears around them. 

“Follow me.”

Caleb follows after motioning to his students to remain out of the way in the main entry. 

The letter was the biggest risk so far. He needed his students safe, away from the Assembly, away from the other Volstrecker. The archive seemed like the best option. The Assembly was extremely distrustful, so claiming them spies seemed the best decision. The Archive was more tricky. Seekers of knowledge were always more… difficult. They required truth. Truth was complicated and risky for him. 

They make their way through the archives and Caleb has to stop himself from asking to stop and read. There are just so many books. 

The Head Archivist leads him to their office, “Please, have a seat”

Caleb sits and waits for them to do the same. “I am sure my correspondence came to you as quite a surprise.”

“Indeed, Master Ikithon, if it’s true, it’s quite troubling. But I must ask you, why has it come to you contacting us? You are a high ranking Assembly member.”

“Yes, I am.” Caleb takes a deep breath… in for a penny, in for a pound, if they discover me, everything is lost…. Some one else has to know. “I wish to tell you a story, but I need you assurance it doesn’t leave this room.”

“Stories can be true or fasle Master Ikithon, but I can assure you, it will not leave this room.”

Caleb nods, “I understand. Years ago, possibly 5 by now, I woke in a field, a changed man. I was surrounded by three bodies and 40 feet of destruction in all directions. That day, I started out on a journey for knowledge.”

“Knowledge is a noble pursuit.” Archivist Peldir says with a nod to continue. 

“Yes, and your belief in knowledge is why I came to you. I fear this knowledge will be forgotten or most likely covered up… soon” 

“Master Ikithon?”

“Please, hear me out.”

The archivist nods. 

“I discovered many things on my journey, many horrible things done in the name of our nation. Done by Trent Ikithon and the Assembly at large. I have been unable to obtain concrete evidence, but what I have, I will hand over for your safe keeping.” Caleb opens his pocket dimension and retrieves the most damming journals. He looks to the Archivist, he has their undivided attention. Caleb takes a deep breath and forges on, “I am not Trent Ikithon. My name … my name is Caleb Widogast. It was once Bren Ermendrud. I was trained by Trent as a Volstrecker and failed my graduation, but live when they no longer do. I discovered a number of atrocities committed by Trent, some are documented in these, others…. I am still looking for. If you need some more proof, there is an asylum that he kept his failures in. If you go, mention the name Caleb Widogast, but please… Do not interfere with their system. He used these mistakes for experimentation, as he did his students.” 

Caleb reveals his arm to show his scars. He continues, “He found a way to siphon magic and life from these mistakes and to distill it into a potion. He gave these potions to Assembly members. I can only conjecture it is a way to find everlasting power and life. 

I was mistaken as Trent a few years ago, and continued the charade to discover more. As part of his duties, I had to train students. I did, and they are here with me. I ask that they are able to stay, to research for me, and to protect the Cobalt Soul. They are unlike all previous students. They have been taught to seek truth. The assembly believe them to be spies for them…” Caleb stops talking holding eye contact. He holds his breath. All cards are on the table. He hopes he hasn’t miscalculated. 

The archivist is silent for a long time. “That is quite a story.”

“It is all truth.” Caleb assures them. 

“This is quite a… risk for you, if you speak only truth.” Archivist Peldir continues.

“Yes.” Caleb says simply.

“Why?”

Caleb swallows, it’s a question he has gone over and over in his head for days now, ever since he heard the ticking. “I cannot keep the charade up forever… I already suspect their trust and belief is starting to wane. If discovered, it’s death, no trial, just death. If I die, so does the information.”

“I’m backup.”

Caleb laughs a bit bitterly, “Who else in the Empire would believe me?”

“We have heard whispers about Assembly corruption for a while. Nothing so…. Concrete, but enough to make your story… believable.”

Caleb exhales. 

“We cannot offer you protection.” Archivist Peldir adds. 

“I am not looking for protection. I put myself in this position, I knew this was a death sentence before starting, I knew the moment I decided to stay instead of head for the coasts.”

“Do your students believe themselves to be spies?”

“I told them to research, but the assembly is strong and convincing. I … I tried to make them independent thinkers, but I don’t know for sure, they have many tactics and have had many more years in their heads then I have.”

“We will put our best on watch of them while they are here then.”

“You will take them?”

“Call it an act of good faith… these potions…” The Archivist shudders, “are truly horrifying. Do the other members know how they are created?”

“I don’t think so. Ikithon was a very secretive man, he coveted power, so I doubt he told them any information about his experiments. I doubt they care, or would care if they knew. They just want the result.”

“Will you be staying in Zadash?”

“In the tower for now…” A loud crash sounds behind him as the door slams open. It makes him jump. 

“Head archivist, she has done it AGAIN! She is too wild for this. Too much Trouble! She….” The archivist stops in his tracks seeing the two of them sitting there in conversation. 

“Archivist Zeenoth. Can you see I am in a meeting?” Archivist Peldir’s voice grows stern. 

The intruder is an elven man with curly blond hair. He is grasping a surly looking teen girl by the ear. The girl is a bundle of rage and nerves, glaring daggers at anyone who even spares her a look. Caleb feels a wave of affection settle over him and likes her immediately. 

“Pardon me, I… I didn’t expect to… Sorry or the interruption.” The elf looks him over. 

Caleb has already assumed Ikithons stance and persona. He stands, looking towards the head archivist, “I was expecting the Cobalt Soul to be more… behaved and reverent when hosting an Assembly Member.” He tilts hushed up in an haughty manner. 

“My apologies Master Ikithon, I assure you, Archivest Zeenoth will be chastised for his behavior. Your students are welcome, I will review theses, and I assure you, you have the friendship of the Cobalt Soul at your disposal should you need it.”

Caleb nods gratefully so only Archivist Peldir can see him, “I have important manners to attend. I will send them up, and I assure you, THEY will wait until you are free to talk with them.”

Caleb makes his way out, the girl by Zeenoth looks smugly up to her captor. Caleb warms at the sight and hopes that their paths will cross once again. 

He hopes he can trust the Head Archivist, but it really is too late to back out now. He tells his students to report to the Archivist Peldir, then heads towards the tower. 

The tower in Zadash is smaller then Rexingtrum, but just as opulent. Caleb finds his way to his fellow Assembly members. 

“Everything is in place Trent?” Zivan Margolin asks with a tilt of his head. 

“Yes, they are in place. I will check back in a few days. Should we continue?” 

“Yes, this way.”

Caleb follows through a series of hallways, deeper into the tower. They pass locked door after locked door, unlocking automatically as they go, Caleb wonders what is so important that it requires this many locks, then wonders if he is walking directly into a trap. 

Eventually, they come to a mostly empty room. There is a small table in the middle of the room, a leaded box atop it. Caleb steps in and waits. 

Zivan Margolin walks around him nd opens the box, pulling a very curious object from it. It’s a ten sided glowing orb. He hands it to Caleb and Caleb is transfixed on it. 

“Do you remember what this is, Trent?”

Caleb inspects it, “I can only assume this is the beacon you spoke of. The one I am to inspect.”

“Its one you have already inspected.” Annoyance once again filters through Zivan’s voice. Caleb chooses to ignore it. 

“Hmmm….”

“Yes, hmm.”

Caleb loks at the strange object and tries to identify it. It doesn’t identify as anything…. It does freak him out a little. He tries not to show it. 

“As you can tell, it’s a mystery. The Dynasty worships it, them… there are multiple. Stare into it, Ikithon, let it take you, and you will understand our interest.”

Caleb does. He stares into the beacon, feels it’s call, feels it’s pull and allows himself to be taken deeper and deeper. He goes past other versions of himself in other the lines. He sees a multitude of different versions based on different choices. He wonders which version is the first Caleb he met all those years ago. He feels something slot into place, some fragment, a chance for a different moment, a different possibility.

Caleb feels himself released from the hold and comes back to himself. His heart is racing, breath coming short, and eyes blown. The experience should have been completely foreign, but… there was something familiar to it. Something he recognized. 

Was this the same magic that was used by Caleb all those years ago? He furrows his brow. How… this is new magic, magic he wants, but is it magic he should have? He is sure it is not magic the Assembly should have. 

“I know that look, it’s quite a rush, isn’t it?” Zivan says with a smirk. 

“Do we know what it is used for?” Caleb says, a bit dazed and in thought. 

“We don’t care what they use it for, we only care what we plan for it.”

“What are we planning to use it for?” Caleb asks, blood already running cold. 

“Power, of coarse.”

“Oh coarse.” Caleb carefully puts the beacon back, “where are we in our research?”

“Well, come with me,” Zivan locks the beacon back in place and leads him back out of the room, locking each lock as they leave. Caleb watches, he wants to grab the beacon and stare, figure, and dismantle it. His brain keeps spinning over it, it’s just so interesting and familiar. 

Caleb follows stringing his thoughts in order. Everything is stressful, there is just so much. Caleb sighs, he needs more information. He always needs more information. He wonders idly when it will be enough. 

Zivan Margolin opens a door and waits for Caleb to enter. He does. It’s a study. Caleb relaxes a little. 

“Our job is to figure out how the beacon works, along with our usual tasks.” Zivan states.

“Of coarse.”

“We move the beacon every few months, for security.”

“And I assume that one of us travel with it.”

“Yes, it is to be in the Assembly’s eyes at all times.”

Caleb nods.

“Fill yourself in on the research done so far. Next week we work together, two weeks you’re on your own until someone comes to relieve you.” He motions around the room gesturing to all the notes. 

Caleb’s fingers itch to thumb through them now, but he tries to stay attentive. 

“Always lock up when your done, and always pack up everything when you leave. Leave no trace. We don’t want the cricks to even get a wiff of it’s location. Understand?” Zivan watches Caleb.

So it’s stolen, then. 

“You don’t have to school me. I understand the stakes. “ Caleb says. It irks him, sometimes, how they treat him. He knows Trent would be furious. So he doesn’t feel like it is too dangerous to talk back every so often. 

He just nods, “I will leave you to read. DO catch up quickly, Trent, If you cannot recreate our potions, this is our best plan B.” Zivan says angrily. 

Caleb knows he’s the angriest about the potion supply stopping. He cannot say he is too upset about it, but he knows he is on thin ice. Caleb does wish he could find Ikithon’s notes on the matter, it’s the thing that keeps him pretending to be Ikithon. 

Caleb nods, he doesn’t trust himself not to pop and argue. He just glares, knowing it’s probably pushing Zivan’s patience. 

Zivan huffs, turns, and leaves. Only when the door closes does Caleb fully relax. He hates that guy. 

Caleb breathes for a few minuets, forcing himself to calm, then digs into the research. 

The first day, he as to contact the mage to show him how to lock up. There’s animosity, but Caleb learns quickly. The week goes by quickly. He learns so much and realizes how little the assembly really knows about the beacon or the cricks. 

It’s very fascinating though. He feels his curiosity take hold fully and throws himself into the research. It’s a disappointment when he needs to work with Zivan. That week is filled with holding his tongue and rolling his eyes. He cannot wait for it to end. 

Finally it does and Caleb is left to his own devices and an order to move locations. He is to have the beacon half a year and is more than pleased about it. It’s just so interesting. 

Caleb follows the rules, moves every free moths. He’s put the potion question on hold, again, he wasn’t making a lot of headway on that anyway. He throws himself into this new project. He keeps two separate journals, one for the assembly that has edited information and one for himself. All theories, all discoveries, and all visions are in the book. Whenever he looks into the beacon, he is overcome with deja vu. It’s strong and he has, what he swears to be, dreams of his previous life. The life which was lived then turned colliding with his own. The life that has been forgotten and is not overwritten. The one that he assumes the beautiful blue woman is from… the one he thinks he loved… the one he is sure he would love again if he met her. He has spent many hours debating what went so wrong he abandoned a time line which held such love. 

He has glimpses of faces that bring him a feeling of affection. He has dreams of campfires and taverns filled with laughter. He feels a companionship he doesn’t have a name for and yet longs for with all his being. He dreams of a small goblin friend who he knows he would give his life for. He dreams of colorful friends, unlikely friends, and their adventures. He dreams of blue, and expanse of the most beautiful blue skin he has ever seen, of bouncy blue hair, of a great big blue smile, of mystifying purple eyes that always seem to sparkle with impish delight. These glimpses fill something in him that he had abandoned when he left his family behind for their safety. 

He feels the loss, their loss. He shakes himself. They are not your’s. She is not your’s. You might never meet her, she might not be her, they might not even exist. Not in this time line, however. He knows the truth and wishes, one day to find that missing family, to find her … He looks to the beacon. It holds so much . Is there a way he could use to look back? He changes his research to that focus. How can he view an aborted timeline? He spends every waking hour experimenting and theorizing. 

Months pass, and he finds himself almost obsessed with the possibility it carries. He is told to meet the next assembly member in Zadash, and decides to get there early and do a quick search at the Cobalt Soul. He has to be sneaky about it. He quickly packs up and starts his journey, questions already forming. 

When Caleb arrives, he heads directly to the Cobalt Soul and starts researching. He demands to only work with he heard archivist and they allow him. Together they spend a day searching and coming up empty. There are still too many questions and far too many he wants kept secret. 

The ticking in his brain has started up again and he feels himself becoming more manic. He needs answers, he needs to know. He needs….

He is having issues sleeping now, all he does at night is toss and turn and it shows. The circles under his blood shot eyes deepen. His face starts to grow sallow. He looks around every corner, waiting for something to happen. He knows something is going to happen, but cannot stop himself from staying and researching, even when his skin starts to itch. 

Caleb sits in his own research room at the Cobalt Soul pouring over a tome as the door is thrown open. Caleb looks up as an anti magic spell is released in the room and Volstrecher are sent in to bind him. He is secured as the magic fades and three assembly members walk into the room. The ticking stopped and the knowledge of his time as Ikithon being over descends on him. In a way, he is relieved. 

“Trent, we regret to inform you that we have received some troubling information about you.” Martinet Ludinus Da’leth says without any emotion to his voice. 

Calebs heart pounds against his chest as he struggles to kick his sleep deprived brain into gear. 

“Have you now?” he asks and becomes aware that the beacon is sitting in front of him. He forces himself to not flinch, he has become too sloppy in his manic search for answers. 

The Martinet follows his gaze and Caleb feels a strike across his face. 

“That is not supposed to be here!” Ludinus Da’leth says, furious. 

Caleb remains silent. The air thickens around them, and he knows he will die if he puts up a fight. 

“Take him to the tower, pack the beacon, and look for any of his notes.” Ludinus declares to the room, still reigning in his fury. 

Caleb is glad he wasn’t taking any notes. Everything useful is already stored away from them. Caleb feels a kick in his belly and he stumbles, catching himself before he falls. He stands straight and is led form the Cobalt Soul, head held high, in chains. His brain has been kicked into panic mode. He thinks over the past few years and realizes he wouldn’t have changed them. He did and is doing what he believes is right. He has been fighting their evil and corruption the only way he knew how. 

He just wishes he would have met her before they killed him. 

He enters the tower and feels nothing as they lead him to his cell in the dungeon. They do not release his hands as they lock him in and leave. 

He sits and he thinks. His heart constricts as he thinks of the dreams he assumed were memories. Time passes and he thinks of his parents who he foolishly hopes are still safe, then to his found family in Felderwin. He hopes the gods look kindly upon them and hopes Veth grows and lives a beautiful and happy life. His heart hurts with the knowledge he will never see his little sister again. His mind flows towards his brothers and sisters at the asylum and he sends a prayer out to whoever is listening the they remain safe and uncorrupted. That they will be allowed to heal. His thoughts float to her and his heart breaks a little. Ohh how he wishes he could have held her in his arms, felt the weight of her, heard her laugh with his own ears, made her smile. 

Three days pass before they come for him. He was only given water during that time, and just enough to keep him alive. The entire time was spent silently thinking about those he loves, and those he loved in another timeline. 

They have weakened him. He has lost feeling in his hands, his back aches, he’s exhausted and starving. They come for him and lead him deeper under ground to a small room covered in sharp implements. They leave him there, tied, waiting. 

Vess DeRogna is sent in after a few more days of nothing. Caleb has a moment to regret not seducing this woman to his side. He could have, it was part of his training so many years ago, one he was good at, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He could have had an ally… but lost his ability to look himself in the mirror. He determined that it wasn’t worth it. 

She walks up to him and caresses his face. He forces himself to lean into the touch. She hums to him and leans in. She kisses him. Caleb kisses her back, he would trade his ability to look himself in the eye if it means he can survive this. As they kiss, her hands travel along his torso and then lower. He cannot help but jerk as she squeezes his cock. He tries to turn his startled gasp and disgust into something that could resemble arousal, but she pulls her lips form him. 

She gives him another squeeze, this time painful and whispers into his ear, “Who are you?”

He looks into her eyes and lies, “ I am Trent Ikithon.” His heart rate never changes. 

“You are a very good lier, but you do not know what you do not know.” She takes his ear lobe into her mouth and sucks and nips at it. Her hand massages his manhood. He cannot will it to life. She releases his ear, “You don’t know what I do, who are you?” 

“I am Arch Mage Trent Ikithon.” Caleb states. He sees the rage spark in her eyes and her hand turns to a fist as she slams it down upon his groin. He lets out a scream, his vision blacks out and slowly comes back through stars. 

When he can see again, she has moved. It takes him a second to locate her and finds her examining some sharp knives. He tries to catch his breath. 

“What did you do to Trent?”

“I..” He coughs, “I am Trent.”

She throws a blade at hims and it lodges into his shoulder, “NO YOU ARE NOT!!!”

Caleb lets out a small cry of pain and decides to remain silent. 

She walks over to him and slowly twists the blade before removing it. His blood flows freely. He gasps for air as she drags the top of the blade along his collar bones. 

“Where is Trent?”

He remains silent. 

“WHERE IS HE!!” she spits into his face. 

He prays this is over soon. 

She stabs him in the abdomen and his vision swims. 

“What did you do with him?”

He looks up at her with no emotion and she cuts deeper. 

His breath catches as his vision turns black.


	12. Men and rats, Rats and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb faces the consequences of his ruse.
> 
> We also briefly see Essek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb does undergo torture. I tried not to dwell, but it is at the beginning. If you would like to skip it, scroll until you see the stars. (****)

Caleb comes to and tastes a mixture of bile and blood in his mouth. His vision slowly returns and he’s in the same place, strapped to the same table, but he’s stripped of all his clothing this time. 

He looks around slowly, hoping not to draw attention. 

“Welcome back to consciousness, I’m afraid Vess took things a bit further than we expected.” Athesius Uludan smiles his well manufactured smile towards Caleb. 

Caleb can only groan and flinch when touched. 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, all you need to do is answer some questions, then you’ll be free to go.”

Caleb hears the lie. The only way he is leaving is in a box. 

“Where’s Trent, child?” Athesius asks kindly. 

Caleb scoffs at the term child. 

“You took us for quite a long time, but we aren’t dumb, child. Did you kill him?”

Caleb stays quiet and looks around trying to figure out if there is any hope for escape. 

“How did you manage to kill an Arch Mage, boy?”

Caleb tries to reach out with his magic, nothing. He hears laughter.

“There is no chance for that. There is an anti-magic spell woven directly into the mortar of this room. It’s unbreakable.”

Caleb meets Athesius’ eyes. 

He gets patted on the cheek, “It hinders some of our abilities, but keeps us safe. Plus, it’s fun to punish traitors to the Empire the manual way. 

The smile on his face chills Caleb. This man likes hurting people. This room is his play ground. He’s going to hurt before death. 

“Did you honestly think we had no one in the Cobalt Soul?”

Caleb knew it was a risk. He keeps his face blank and remains silent. 

“You choose silence… that’s okay. I will let you stay here for a while.” He gathers something from the corner of the room and comes back, “But I won’t leave you alone.”

Caleb watches as Athesius reveals a cage with straps. He puts a rat inside it and places it on Caleb’s naked torso, strapping it to him. He removes the bottom of the cage and Caleb feels the rats nails on his skin. 

Caleb swallows, knowing what will come. This is going to hurt a lot more before it’s over. Athesius pats his cheek. 

“I’ll return in a few days, let you and your new friend get better acquainted.” He smiles. 

Caleb tires to stay quiet, his stomach turning with every step the rat takes. 

Athesius’ laughs and leaves saying, “Maybe your new friend will loosen your tongue,” The door closes. Caleb is left in complete darkness, tiny squeaks filling the silence. 

Caleb tires to steady his breathing. He has seen what happens, knows this rat hasn’t been fed in a long time. He feels the tiny claws crawling his chest, he knows it is only a matter of time before those tiny claws start to dig. 

Caleb tests his bonds. There is no give. Fuck. He breathes, waits, and tries to think. He thinks of those his silence protects. Thinks of them with wonderful, full, happy lives, and resolves to remain silent. 

He feels the first bite and tries to turn his training with Ikithon on, tries to turn the pain off. He focuses on an imagined life, he focuses on an unseen ocean. He feels his chest dampen with blood and focuses on breathing. 

Two days pass, the only noises Caleb hears are his own painful gasps and grunts, the squeaks of the rat, and the wet noises of the rat eating his flesh. 

When Athesius returns, Caleb is exhausted and racked with pain. The light that enters the room blinds and disorients him, it’s a welcome distraction from the gnawing pain. 

“I see he’s been friendly” Caleb can hear the smile. 

“Ohh no words yet? We’ll see how long that lasts.” Athesius says as he starts a fire and places some stones into it. He is humming a jaunty tune and Caleb hates him more. 

“So child, what should I call you?” 

Caleb breaths. 

“Hmmm?” He strokes the fire, and stays quiet. Time ticks back. Athesius gathers the hot stones, stands and walks over to him, “Last chance, son.”

Caleb just looks at him with as much hatred he can muster. 

Athesius smiles at him, “Your choice” He waits, “Where is Trent Ikithon?”

Caleb braces himself, eyes closed, and hears the clang of a hot stone on the metal cage. 

“We know you are Bren. We will release you, just tell us about Trent Ikithon.”

He breaths and tenses when the rats movements start to change, become more frantic. The rat starts to dig down though his flesh. Caleb screams, feeling every tear of the rodent’s claws and teeth. He screams and screams, feeling his throat grow hoarse. He feels his body thrashing, trying to rid himself of the frantic rodent. His arms and legs strain against his bonds. He feels his muscles start to rip themselves apart. 

He feels a hand caress his forehead, “You will talk.” He hears before his world goes black. 

He wakes when a bucket of water is poured over him. He gasps and coughs, throat raw. 

“Welcome back Bren. Drink this.” Athesius pours a potion down his throat, holding his nose and forcing the thick liquid down. He tries to reject it, but is unsuccessful. 

Caleb feels the potion take hold and start to knit together his muscles and remake his skin. Caleb opens his eyes and takes stock. 

His chest is a mess, but is slowly knitting together. He’s still chained, but the rodent is gone. He’s still naked, but he wasn’t expecting anything in that department. 

Athesius waits until Caleb looks at him, “You know this will last as long as it takes. Spare yourself Bren. We understand. Just tell us what we want to know.”

The honeyed voice flows over Caleb, but he remains silent. 

“It’s ok, Bren. Think on it. I’ll be back.” He leaves, putting him back in darkness. The darkness makes his wounds feel worse. There is no distraction. He stares into the darkness, but needs to close his eyes to stop his brain from summoning non-existent shadow demons. 

Caleb can feel his wounds heal and then fester only to heal again. His body tingles, nerves torn trying to restitch themselves together, his muscles stretch to meet each other, slowly reforming. His stomach growls. He’s so hungry. 

Athesius comes back a day later, a tray full of food. Caleb feels his stomach contract angrily. His mouth waters. 

“Good evening, Bren. How are you doing? Hungry?”

Caleb closes his eyes and tries to ignore the smell. It’s wonderful. He wants it so much. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, mmmm, have you ever eaten from the Golden Pearl? It’s the best in Zadash.” He sits close enough for Caleb to hear and starts eating. He makes sure to make exaggerated eating noises and voice his contentment at the food. Caleb bites his tongue to stop from saying anything. 

Athesius has a seven corse meal. He makes it last three hours, and makes sure to narrate the taste profiles. Caleb is almost delirious from want, but keeps running through his loved ones in his head. He manages to hold on, barely. 

“Poor boy. Poor, stupid boy. I will get the information I need.”

Caleb watches as he gathers the rat and affixes it to his chest again. Caleb wants to scream. Athesius pats his cheek and departs, leaving him in darkness. 

He returns days later with another tray of food. He forces another healing potion down Calebs throat to heal the rat’s work and spends his time just eating. He doesn’t talk to Caleb at all. 

Caleb almost misses it. 

The hot rocks are placed back on the cage and Caleb feels the rodent speed up its digging. All Caleb can hear is the wet sound of tiny claws on skin and the pleased eating noises of Athesius. 

Caleb breathes, trying his best to ignore both. 

******************

Athesius is on his third corse as the tower starts to shake. Caleb’s eyes fly open wide wondering if this is the next thing, but one look at Athesius, tells him this is not part of the plan. 

The room shakes and tiny stones fall from the ceiling. Caleb knows it’s all over and watches as a crack forms in the wall, running downward, and then he feels it. 

He feels the magic suppression spell fail and hope blossoms in his chest. This is his chance. He tries to reach into his pocket dimension… It… it works! He reaches for the bat guano and suffer. He reaches for his power and utters the words to free himself from his bonds. Once they release, he sits up, throwing the rat from the hole it’s been burrowing in his chest and sends a fireball towards Athesius. He then rolls himself form the table, grabs a knife, turns, and shoves it into Athesius’ charring skull, killing him quickly. 

Adrenaline still running thought him, he looks around and removes the rodent cage. He hears the guards outside, and steals the pendant and robes form Athesius. The guards are coming closer and the ceiling of the room is starting to crumble. Panic spikes through him and he spots the drain. He looks at himself and back at the drain. He’s been starved for a very long time, he is sure he can fit. Without thinking twice about it, he hurries towards the drain and uses the majority of this strength to lift it. He lowers himself down. It’s a little tight, but he fits and he shoves himself down deeper. He feels the rock scraping against his skin, against the wounds, but presses forward. It’s only a matter of time before they realize he has escaped. He needs distance. 

Caleb hits the sewers with a splash and bruises a knee. He refuses to let it slow him. He runs as best as he can forward. His legs are uncoordinated, his lungs burn, but he keeps moving. He starts feeling dizzy form all the movement and has to slow his progress, but he still makes progress. 

He sees a dark figure in the distance and readies a fireball, heading straight for it. He runs closer and starts noticing details. The humanoid is injured, readying their own spell. 

Caleb comes to a halt. Wobbly on his feet, only covered in an open robe. His bloody chest bare and dripping, his feet scraped and bloody from running. The other is holding his bloody side. He has dark purple skin and white hair. A crick! 

He’s got something clutched to him. He’s got the beacon! They both stand ready to fight, staring each other down. 

The crick says something and Caleb starts to cast a spell to communicate and everything goes right back to hell. Caleb jumps onto action as the other throws a spell. 

Caleb just manages to dodge and say, “Stop! I just want to understand, I just need out of this city!” 

The crick casts another spell, creating a shadow of himself. 

Something sparks in Calebs mind, something unknown and he reaches for it. He allows his body to take over and reaches for obsidian, making gestures and uttering words unknown to him. With no effort he duplicates the spell and a shadow of his own stands before him. 

The figure stops and removes his mask revealing his face. 

A voice rumbles up from Calebs chest, “Essek… Shadowhand… Please… ”

“How?” The figure starts.

Caleb feels himself start to black out, “You… taught me… “ He sways on his feet, “An.. aborted timeline…” He falls to his knees and looks up to see the figure approach, “dunamancy…Essek…” his world goes black.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wakes to find himself in an unfamiliar land with no power.

Caleb slowly comes to consciousness and his first thought is it’s unexpected. He allows himself to stay in the in-between for a few more minutes debating with himself over if he should open his eyes or not. He comes to the conclusion that it’s best to know and the only real way to know is by looking. He opens his eyes. 

Caleb blinks a few times. He is in a dimly lit room. He is once again shackled, but not strapped down. He’s on a plush bed and clothed in unusual looking clothes. His shirt is open, but it looks like his chest has been healed. The room itself is warm, but sparse. It looks like it’s been cleaned of anything that could be used as a weapon. Caleb tries to use his unlock spell and is unsurprised that it didn’t work. He had to try. He is able to sit up though, so he does. 

That is when he noticed the collar. Dread flows through him as he fingers the edges against his neck. He tries to find the seam, tries to find the lock, but there isn’t one. It’s magic then… 

He looks around again wondering where he is and how he ended up there. There are about a million different sinarios that enter his mind and he tries to push them back down. There his no reason he should jump to conclusions without having more knowledge. 

He hears movement outside the room and turns to look towards the door as it starts to open, revealing two drow. One of them is the man from the sewer, the other looks like a cleric of some kind. Caleb feels himself relax a little, one question has been answered. 

The two speak in an unknown language to each other and Caleb remains silent. Then the male, Essek, his brain supplies, turns to him and looks him up and down. That catches Calebs attention, but he makes sure to keep his face blank. 

“Welcome back to the living, it was touch and go for a little.” Essek says. 

Caleb nods waiting for the next shoe to drop. 

Essek sits in a chair next to him. “I must ask you a few questions, I suggest you be cooperative. Your life relies on the answers you give me.”

Caleb nods. 

“What is your name?”

“Caleb Widogast… Where am I?”

Essek tilts his head, “The Capital of the Dynasty. How did you create the shadow?”

Caleb swallows and takes a deep breath, “I honestly don’t know.” He says knowing that it might have just signed his death warrant.

Essek looks at him for a long while and Caleb watches him back, “For some reason I believe you.” He says. 

“I’’m not lying.” Caleb replies. 

“So what do you know?” Essek asks. 

“That is a very vague question.”

Essek smiles, “This is an ability that is only known to the drow of the dynasty. You are obviously not a drow of the dynasty. You called me Shadowhand, and then used this ability, tell me what you can.”

“It is a bit unbelievable.” 

“I will decide that myself.”

Caleb takes a deep breath, “When I was sixteen, I was taking part in an exam for my graduation and I was overcome. I was me, but I was also…. More… a different me. Suddenly I had thoughts and feelings and power from another lifetime. I understood everything from both lives, then within the next second, it was gone. I did the spell in the sewers by letting my body do what it wanted and not stopping it.” Caleb is keeping a close eye on Essek’s expression, but cannot discern much. He waits. 

“You spoke to me.” Essek says. 

“Did I?” Caleb asks. 

“You have no memory of it?”

“None that I can willfully access. I dream sometimes, but can never be sure if it’s memory or fantasy.” 

Essek watches him and Caleb watches back. It sounds ridiculous. 

Essek seems to come to some conclusion and rises. “I thank you for your honesty. I need to speak to some others before I retrieve you. In the meantime, I will send some food in, you look starved.” He walks over to Caleb and removes the bindings on his hands and looks him in the eyes, “You are are surrounded by powerful drow, Caleb Widogast, I would suggest you not do anything stupid.” Essek turns to leave. 

“Umm, what about?” Caleb’s fingers brush the collar around his neck. 

Essek turns and laughs, “That, Caleb Widogast, stays. It renders you unable to do any magic and notifies others that you are mine. Without it, you would be killed on sight.” Essek turns back and leaves the room. The door closes behind him, leaving Caleb alone with the healer. 

Caleb flops back against the bed, thinking. 

The Capital of the Dynasty. Caleb tries to recall everything he knows about the Dynasty, but there isn’t much. He doesn’t even know where the capital is located. His internal clock is still working, he knows it should be daytime, but looking towards the window, it looks dark outside. The capital cannot be that far where it would be this dark during the day. 

It has to be magic. 

Caleb looks over the window closer. He briefly debates trying to escape, but decides against it. He believed Essek when he said he would be killed on sight. He sticks out like a sore thumb here, in a city full of drow. He also has nowhere to go. He is a wanted man in the Empire. He’s killed two assembly members at this point. 

He sighs, going over the past few months, he is surprised he is still alive. His hand travels to his chest. It’s healed now. A shiver runs through him at the memory and he wonders what is going on inside the Assembly now. He tries not to think too much about it and watches the healer work. They have quick hands and they seem to be mixing potions. 

“Thank you for healing me.” He says over to them. 

They just look up and then back at their work. “I work for the Shadowhand, his approval and thanks is all I require.” 

Caleb nods. He can recognize the dismissal. 

There’s a knock at the door and Caleb sits up as the door opens. A male drow enters with a tray of food. Caleb’s stomach growls loudly when the smell hits him. He wants to launch himself at the tray, but he is all too aware that he is not only a stranger, but also an enemy of the Dynasty. He forces himself to stay as still as possible. 

The drow sets the tray down and openly looks Caleb over. Caleb swallows. What role do humans have in the Dyansty?

“Don’t eat too fast, you’ll end up vomiting it all back up again.” They say as they leave the room. 

Caleb waits until the door closes to get up and retrieve the meal. He swings his feet over and has a moment to marvel at how much smaller his legs are. He pushes that thought away and stands. He is wobbly, and each step hurts a little, but he makes it to the small table and sits in the chair. 

He uncovers the food and his mouth waters. It’s soup, which is smart. He forces himself to use the spoon instead of picking the bowl up and drinking from it. He moans at the flavor as it hits his tongue. He feels it go all the way down his throat and hit the bottom off his empty stomach. The soup starts to warm him and wake him up a little more. He forces himself to breathe between each spoon full to slow himself. He eats with his eyes closed, enjoying the shear pleasure of eating, experiencing the flavor. 

Caleb knows deep down that there is no way that this soup is as good as he thinks it is, but that doesn’t stop the immense satisfaction it brings him. He allows himself the pleasure. 

He finishes his soup and debates licking the bowl when he hears someone clear their throat. It makes him jump. When Caleb locates the origin of the sound, he is both relieved and startled to see Essek. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Essek says with a small grin. “Did you enjoy your meal?”

“Yes, it was delicious, I thank you… I… haven’t eaten in a while.” Caleb unconsciously scratches his chest. He only notices when the motion catches Esseks eyes and a small faint blush stains his cheeks. Caleb stills his hands and stores away the information. It might be useful, or it might be a trap. 

Essek clears his throat again, “The Bright Queen would like to speak with you, now. Your presence and story are… interesting.” 

Caleb nods and stands the best he can. He looks down over himself and buttons the shirt he is wearing. He looks over to Essek. Essek nods and Caleb walks towards the drow. His steps are unsteady and a little wobbly, but he makes it without stumbling.

Essek watches his every move, “How long did they have you?”

Caleb looks him in the eyes, “Months.”

Essek nods, “This way” he says and leads Caleb from the room. Caleb follows. Essek floats slowly, patiently waiting for Caleb when he lags behind him. Caleb appreciates it and finds himself grateful that Essek doesn’t make a big deal about it and then wonders why he didn’t notice Essek floating previously. 

The halls they traverse are beautiful and opulent. Dark wood with rich fixtures surround him and he has a moment to appreciate the splendor. Caleb glances out each window they pass and is greeted with views of the darkened city. They go through a few more corridors until they are met with a set of very large double doors. 

Essek turns to Caleb, “you will be asked a series of questions, I would suggest you answer them truthfully. Our queen doesn’t appreciate deceit,” He opens the door and leads Caleb inside. 

Caleb keeps his eyes forward as he walks the length of the throne room. He feels all eyes on him and tries to make each step a strong one. He finds himself grateful his meal was comprised of soup. 

They stop in front of the Bright Queen herself and he follows Essek’s lead and bows. He dares not look upon her too long for fear of insulting her. 

“Essek of house Thelyss, explain to us why you have returned from your mission with a human or the Empire?”

Essek bows lower then straightens to answer, “My esteemed Queen, I have returned with this human for a few, unbelievable reasons. The first of which is, he knows dunamancy..”

Those present take an audible breath and Essek pauses. The Bright Queen doesn’t seem surprised. Caleb assumes they have already spoken. 

Essek continues when the room quiets, “I encountered him in the sewers, injured, naked and running.” Caleb blushes, he must have made quite a sight. “By the looks of him, he was undergoing the Empire’s unrefined version of torture. I summoned my shadow, and, to my surprise, he copied me.” Another series of whispers and gasps go throughout the crowd. Essek once more waits patiently for them to die down. “He proceeded to pass out afterwards. I couldn’t leave him there in the clutches of the Assembly for fear of what he might tell them should the torture continue.” Essek then bows low. 

“Thank you Essek, as always you are a picture of good work and good sense. Not to mention you did come back successful in your mission.” The Bright Queen says. 

“Thank you Your Majesty, it is all for you and our Dynasty.” Essek stands. 

The Bright Queen turns her attention to Caleb. Caleb shivers at her intensity. “What is your name, human of the Empire?” She asks. 

Caleb opens his mouth, and nothing comes out. He has to clear his throat before he can say, “My name is Caleb Widogast.” 

“Is Essek’s report accurate?”

“Yes, yes it is.” He bows his head. 

“Why were you in the sewers of your own city?”

“I… I was trying to escape. I… I was in the custody of the Cerberus Assembly, they were intent on… obtaining information form me.”

“Why?”

“I… In their eyes, I am a traitor.”

“Mr. Widogast, I am not accustomed to fishing answers out of people.”

Caleb bows low, “I am sorry, it’s just… Years ago… I murdered a member of the Assembly, and then I took their place, masquerading as them.”

This brings conversation from the crowd and Caleb feels their eyes on him, assessing him The Bright Queen raises her hand and silences them all. “I believe this requires some explanation.” 

Caleb looks down and sighs, “I killed him by accident, with magic and rage not known to me. After his death, I had questions, so many questions that I tried to find answers to… then the Assembly found me and mistook me for him. I believe they would rather think that he somehow took over a body of a student then, well, then a student being able to kill him. I played the part to find answers to my questions.”

There is a low murmur in the hall, but the Bright Queen is looking very intently at him, “Did you find those answers?”

“Yes and no, each answer leads to more questions. I was caught before I could make the picture whole.”

“Hmmm…” The Bright Queen says looking him over, “What answers did they want from you?” 

Caleb swallows and looks to the statue of the dodecahedron, “They wanted answers to that, to time, to everlasting life…”

With that statement the room explodes into conversation. The Bright Queen looks at him like he is a puzzle and raises her hands for silence. “What did you tell them?”

“I didn’t tell them anything. I was a trainee of Arch Mage Trent Ikithon, nothing they could do to me would rival what he did through training and preparation for the torture he was sure I would receive as a graduate.” He feels his mask start assembling and has to look down before she sees it. He tries to remove it. 

“What were you looking for?”

This takes Caleb quite a bit longer to answer. What was he looking for? Why didn’t he just return back to Felderwin to the family he made, or run to the border when he had the chance and a slight promise of blue oceans and an impish smile? Caleb opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, looking the Bright Queen directly in the eyes, “I originally wanted answers to that first night, but…. It turned into something else. I needed to know how deep the corruption ran in the Empire.”

This looks to momentarily shock the Bright Queen, but it was only a moment. The room is silent as she looks upon him. 

Caleb refuses to cave to her stare. 

“Corruption?”

Caleb swallows, “Yes, as you can see, I am not an old man, but in my lifetime I have seen and done things that I am not proud of. I have excuses, as I am sure we all do, but…” Caleb breathes in deeply and then lets it our again trying to still his racing heart. He starts again, “I was a student with the Assembly, training to be a… a volstrecker.” The occupants of the room start to whisper again, but it quickly dies out when the Bright Queen glances up at them. She looks back to him and he continues, “I committed many atrocities while going though my training. I am not proud of it, but I also did not recognize them for what they were. I failed my final exam, killed my professor in the process, and it opened a window. It cleared my vision. I saw a tiny bit of the evil that lived in the Assembly that night. I kept uncovering it, bit by bit, and was captured in the end. When Heir Essek found me, I was tortured for months, but I am sure he can also tell you of the countless other scars that can be found on my person, those that have been healed for years… for decades. There is a rot in my Empire, and I still do not know how deep that rot goes, how pervasive the abuse of power or position runs.” 

The room is silent when he finishes and the silence unnerves him. He has a moment to realize that is the most he has spoken at any one time in the past few months, maybe in the past few years, and it was all true. He holds her gaze. 

The Bright Queen looks to Essek, he assumes for confirmation of his scars. She looks back to him, “You are a puzzle Caleb Widogast, but I doubt I will figure you out through one conversation. I have one last question for you. Do you wish to harm the Dynasty?”

Caleb almost laughs, “Honestly, I have not thought of you in over a decade. I want the people of the Empire to be safe and cared for and, I mean no offense when I say this, the Dynasty is not the biggest threat to them. The evil that resides in the Empire’s places of power are. If I think of the Dynasty at all, my only wish is for peace, so our people stop dying.”

She stares at him for a long while and Caleb fears that he misspoke. He really doesn’t want to die right now. 

“I have indeed spoken with Essek, and I agree with him. You, Caleb Widogast, are interesting, and might be useful to us. You may keep your head, for now.”

There is an uproar in the room that dies with a look and a hand from the Bright Queen. 

She continues to talk to Caleb, “There are a number of rules, that if broken, immediately forfeit your life. You are released to Essek to do with as he pleases. You are now his property and responsibility. The collar around your neck will remain. You have admitted to killing an Assembly Member, that means you are powerful. It means you are dangerous.

“You, Caleb Widogast, are a curiosity, a question I would like answered, but do not mistake that for trust. The Dynasty does not trust you. You are the only human for many, many miles. If you are seen without your collar or your owner, you will be killed on sight. If Essek reports any questionable behavior, you will be killed. If you make any move that could be identified in any way to be harmful to the Dynasty, you will be killed. Humans do not receive trials, your death will barley warrant a blink of an eye. Do you understand, Caleb Widogast?” 

Caleb feels like the world has tilted and the ground will no longer support him. His mouth immediately goes dry and all he can do to answer is nod. 

“Good, Take him away, there is much more to talk about today. Essek, you know what is required of you.”

Essek bows low and replies, “Yes, my queen.” Then straightens and leads Caleb away. Caleb can barely register anything until the two large doors close behind him. His steps falter and he has to remember to breathe. 

Essek waits until he catches himself then leads him onward. 

They exit and he leads Caleb a different way, “You have been released into my… care. We are heading to mine, I will explain more to you when we get there.” 

Caleb nods. He is still trying to process his role. Is he a slave? Is that really any better then being a prisoner? Will it be any better than torture?

They exit the castle and walk in the open air. Caleb itches to try to escape, but knows his body won’t be able to, it’s not strong enough. 

He follows Essek.


	14. A battle of a different sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home?

Essek and Caleb traverse a small section of the city before Essek is stopping at the entrance of a tower. Caleb looks Essek over and then back to the tower. If this is all Essek’s, then he has either been born into greatness or… has been rewarded many times. 

Essek opens the door and allows Caleb entrance. Caleb looks around and again, it is darkened woods and opulent furnishings. It’s beautiful. It’s also pretty devoid of any other life. Caleb listens and cannot pick up any of the usual noises that follow people. 

Essek removes his cloak at the door and turns to Caleb. “Welcome home.” He says with a nod and a tiny smirk. Is Essek mocking him? He cannot be sure, but it’s a strange way to introduce a slave to your house… isn’t it?

Essek leads Caleb deeper into the house, he walks beside him and leads him with one hand on the small of his back. Caleb notices, but says nothing, filing it away with any other information that he has… that he may be able to use. It makes him nervous, but he goes where he is lead. 

They end up in Essek’s kitchen and Caleb is relieved. He tries to not let it show on his face. Essek leads Caleb to a small wooden table and has him sit down. Caleb sits quietly, trying his best to not ask the questions he wants to know the answers to. He tries to be patient. He doesn’t want to anger the man who is … what… his caretaker? His owner? His master? Calebs face scrunches at the thought. He feels bile crawl up his throat. 

He swallows. 

Essek is gliding around his kitchen gathering small amounts of food for them. Caleb watches noticing his feet never actually touch the ground. He noticed him floating earlier, but has he really been like that the whole time? Caleb can’t remember, which is odd, but he has had a really trying few days… months… years. 

Essek brings a tray of different types of food to the table and sits, motioning to Caleb to eat. Caleb hesitates and Essek takes some of the food and eats it. Caleb swallows and nods as he reaches for some food, he has to remember to not eat too much. He takes some sort of berry, it’s deep red. Caleb pops it in his mouth and bites down. The juice explodes in his mouth and flows down his throat. He cannot help but moan into the sweet flavor. It’s exquisite. 

Caleb automatically reaches for more, he grabs some bread, some meats, some cheeses and takes bites of all of it. It all tastes so much better then he thought it would, then he remembers it tasting. He looses himself in the flavors, gods, he has missed food. He chews and hums his contentment. 

It’s not until he is half way finished his meal that he realizes that Essek is staring. Caleb has a moment to feel embarrassed for making such a scene, “I am sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t think I would be tasting food again. It’s… wonderful.”

Essek clears his throat when Caleb looks over at him. “There is no reason to apologize. I will tell Sabine that her choice of food is well appreciated.” Essek looks Caleb up and down and Caleb knows his face is starting to flush. He used to be able to control things like that. He blames malnourishment. 

“The clothes you are wearing are yours. There are more, along with night clothes, in your room.” Essek continues. 

“Thank you…” Caleb says and tries to finish his meal quietly. 

“There is no need to thank me, we will be beneficial to each other.” Essek smiles. “I will show you to your rooms if you are finished.”

Caleb nods and gets up. He follows Essek to his room. Essek wishes him calm dreams, closes the door, and locks it. There is no window in this room… He’s trapped. 

Caleb cannot find it in himself to panic. He’s been through so much the past few forevers. Instead he looks around. The room is small, but comfortable. There is a wardrobe on one wall, a desk on the other. The table is empty but for a small mirror, a pitcher and a wash basin, there are two chairs tucked neatly under it. The bed looks sturdy, comfortable. He walks over to the wardrobe, opens it and sees some clothes. They are what Essek promised. He removes his night clothes from the wardrobe and looks to the pitcher. There is water. 

Caleb undresses and washes himself up. He was cleaned prior to his meeting the Bright Queen, but it feels good to wash himself once again. It has been so long. Caleb then dresses in the night shirt left for him. It’s a little short, but he doesn’t care. He crawls into bed and reflects. Taking everything into account, he’s alive, warm, fed, and more comfortable then he has been in months. Yes, he is in enemy territory with a magic surpassing collar. Yes, he may be a slave and powerless. But there is no rat digging itself through his chest and his stomach is digesting food. All things considered, he is better off today then he was yesterday. He is going to take that as a win. 

Caleb yawns and sleeps thinking about sun-washed shores and waves he will probably never get to see. 

Caleb ends up sleeping for two days and is only woken by the smells from a dinner that was being delivered to him. His stomach growls and finishes rousing him. He sits up and Essek is standing there, plate in hand, soft smile on his face. 

Caleb knows if he chooses to, he could convince himself that he is not being manipulated. He can convince himself that he was a free man and that this is all a choice. With those eyes, he could see the handsome man that Essek is, see the soft look in his eyes and the lithe body before him. 

“I would say good morning…” Essek starts. 

“But it is already evening… Sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep so long.” Caleb says, unfolding himself from his bed sheets and stands. He catches Essek looking him up and down and remembers his night shirt was short and reveals the majority of his legs. He refuses to acknowledge it or be embarrassed by it. “I must have been far more tired than I thought.”

“I’d say, you have been sleeping for days.” Essek sets the tray down and sits in one of the chairs. 

“I didn’t realize it had been days. My apologies.” Caleb sits across. 

“There is no need to apologize. You have been through an ordeal. Eat up and gather your strength. I hoped we could talk while you ate.”

Caleb picks up the utensils and makes sure to pace himself. He easts as quietly and slowly as he can watching Essek from the corner of his eyes. He grows aware of Essek’s wandering gaze and it puts him a little on edge… Especially when it locks on his collar. 

Caleb swallows and tries not to be uncomfortable when Essek eyes the collar like he is. He continues to eat, grateful for the food. He still relishes the taste but is hyperaware to stop any noises he may make. 

“Is the food not as good as before?” Essek asks. 

“Hmm?” Caleb says.

“You’re food?” Essek motions towards the dinner. 

“It’s quite wonderful.” Caleb tries to smile and ignore the flash of disappointment that crosses Essek’s face. 

Essek sits for a while and watches him eat. 

Caleb finishes and looks to Essek, “I am afraid to ask, but… I must know. What… what does… being in your…. Custody… mean?” He nervously touches the collar and regrets it when Essek’s eyes catch on it. 

“It means simply that you are. mine.” Essek says, eyes still trained on his collar. 

“That’s not an answer.” Caleb says. 

Essek laughs, “It is.”

Caleb deflates a little and Esseks’ laughter fades. 

“I… I have never had someone in my possession before.” Essek starts and Caleb’s attention snaps back to him. “As I understand it, whatever you do reflects on me, you, after all, are under my control. You are my servant to do with as I please. With you being both human and from the Empire, I can do anything with or to you and no one would think twice to question my decision.”

Caleb’s stomach threatens to rebel against the food he just ate. He sees something shift in Esseks gaze and Caleb knows his face must betray him. 

“I don’t say that to scare you, Caleb. I say it so you understand. Within these walls, I offer the kindness others here would not.”

Caleb watches Essek closely. He seems to be trying to look harmless, look benevolent. Caleb is not convinced. He waits for Essek to continue. 

Essek sighs, “I don’t want to treat you as a slave, but it really relies on the decisions you make. I will allow you free roam of my grounds and my home. Your room is yours and will not be inspected. This will remain until you give me reason to revoke it. You are not allowed into the city unless I am with you. This is for your safety. “

Caleb fiddles with the edge of the collar, “And this?” He asks.

“The collar remains, this is non-negotiable.” Essek says.

“But…” Caleb starts.

“Non-negotiable. You must understand, you have killed two very powerful wizards, one while under custody. You are powerful. We would be foolish to keep you without any protection to ourselves.”

Caleb understands that. He doesn’t like it, but he understands it.

“I know that isn’t what you want to hear, Caleb, but… even though the circumstances aren’t… ideal, I do believe that we could… get along.” Essek moves a little closer to Caleb, “You see… You intrigue me Caleb Widogast. I wish to know you better and for us to uncover dunamantic secrets together. You knew me, in that sewer. You casted a spell that you said I taught you. I wouldn’t teach just anyone, especially not a human. It, however, happened.”

“I… I don’t remember… I…” Caleb says. 

Essek holds up his hand, “Whether you do or don’t, hopefully you will trust me enough to tell me… later. You are here, in my house, under my custody, because I asked for you. I convinced the Bright Queen to give you to me.”

“Why? There must be dozens of more knowledgeable and more powerful to consult with?”

“None who have walked through time, or skipped through timelines like you have.”

Oh…

“You wish to manipulate time?” Caleb says. 

Essek laughs, “I can already bend and borrow time, but you.” He puts his hand on Caleb’s, “You managed to re-write it and survive. You might not remember, so its not perfect, but with the two of us… it could be.”

There is a spark in Essek’s eyes and he reminds himself that he must tread carefully. Essek has ambitions unknown and thinks that Caleb can help him achieve them. Caleb swallows and nods. 

“The study of magic and it’s possibilities have always been of interest, but…” Caleb brings his fingers up to touch the collar, making sure to do so in a way that scoots his night shirt up a little more, revealing more skin on his thighs. Caleb’s aware might be taking a risk or be reading Essek’s interest wrong. He needs to find some sort of advantage. Essek owns him, he could do anything to him, could rape and kill him right now. Caleb hopes Essek is someone who prefers consent over power…

Essek catches the movement of Caleb’s night shirt and his eyes darken as the skin is revealed. Caleb makes his eyes imploring and innocent, like he doesn’t realize his thighs are bare. He watches Essek swallow and look at him. 

“The collar stays for now.” Essek says quietly, clearing his throat, “Prove yourself and it may be removed.”

Essek pushes away from the small table, “I trust you can take care of the dishes,” He only waits for as longs as it takes Caleb to nod and then retreats. 

Caleb releases the breath he was holding and leans back in his chair. 

He has found himself in quite a position… No magic… all he has is possible manipulation… one that could backfire in thousands of ways. If he could get Essek to just remove the collar… hmm…

Caleb tests his legs, he needs to get his body stronger. He has wasted away theses past few months. If he can’t use magic, he will bide his time trying to regain strength. Maybe there’s more food in the kitchens? He doesn’t bother covering himself more, he just takes the empty tray and slowly walks to the door, testing it. It’s unlocked. He opens it and slowly makes his way to the kitchens. 

The house is quiet and empty. The air is cold on his legs and the floor is cold on his feet. He has a moment to regret not getting more dressed, but he might meet up with Essek in the halls… His current clothing choice could still be helpful… Essek departing so quickly after his night shirt road up may be exactly what he needs. 

He was good at seduction in school. Even Ikithons’ journals claimed so. He used that as one of the excuses for…. well… for what the three of them did to him. Caleb tries to push that to the side in his mind. It’s not relevant right now. 

He gets to the kitchens and sets the tray down, emptying the contents into the sink. He scratches his chin and finds the large, unruly beard there… He needs a shave. He may not have youth on his side, but he’s sure he can still make himself attractive. His red hair and blue eyes do most of the work. It’s rare in the empire, it must be incredibly exotic here. Even in his ruined, skinny state he seemed to catch Essek’s attentions. Caleb smiles a small smile, what would Essek do if Caleb actually looked presentable?

Caleb washes the dishes, and idea starting to form into a plan. He dries the dishes and then goes in search of what he needs. He needs scissors, a sharp knife or razor, and some more food. He should also fill a pitcher with water to take back with him. 

Caleb digs through cabinets, drawers, closets, and comes across most of what he needs. He sticks some bread in his mouth and fills the pitcher with water. He heads back to his room. 

He is almost there when he encounters Essek again. From what Caleb can tell, Essek is holding onto some wash things as well… Soap, a pitcher of water, and a towel. 

Caleb’s mouth is still full of bread so he nods, arms full. Essek looks him up and down, spending extra time on his pale legs. Caleb just now notices how much the shirt rode up while carrying things back. He just hopes he isn’t revealing… well… everything. 

He watches Essek swallow, “Looks as if we had the same idea.” He opens Caleb’s door and holds it open for Caleb to enter. Caleb takes a deep breath and enters, putting this things on the table. He bends a little at the waist, then turns to gauge Essek’s reaction. Essek was looking, intently, then blushes as he notices Caleb had turned and is looking at him. Interesting…

“I am sorry if I am overstepping, I… haven’t been… well… I still don’t… feel clean.” Caleb says, motioning to himself. 

“You are not overstepping, I meant to give these things to you before I left…” he sets what he brought next to Caleb’s. He tests Caleb’s water, then spells it warm and notices the knife. He motions to it, “That won’t open your collar, and I am sorry to say, it won’t bring you release of any other kind.”

Caleb understands what he is saying, though he is not sure how Essek would find him in time if he opened a vein. He replies, “My hair has become… unruly. I was seeking to remedy that… If it would please you, you can remove it.” Caleb lowers his sight line to not look Essek in his eyes. The gesture seems to make Essek smile. 

“It would please me to be able to trust you, though, that knife will not do a good job. I can bring you scissors and a razor if you would like.”

“That… that would certainly be more helpful than a knife.” Caleb says. 

Essek leaves momentarily and comes back with what was promised. 

Caleb takes it and sets it down next to the mirror. He checks the water Essek had warmed, and it is still steaming. There is a slight smell of Lillies coming off of it. Caleb smiles and says, “Lillies?” And turns to look at Essek who is blushing a little. He looks like he was caught with his hands in a cookie jar… and maybe he was. 

“It’s how I prepare my own. Lilies are one of the plants that grow well here. Peace lilies. I find them pleasant, but can remove it if you would like.”

“You wish me to smell like you?” Caleb is surprised. It might not take much to bend him to his will after all. 

Essek meets his eyes, “I wish you to not feel like a prisoner.”

But I am one. “Thank you, Essek. That is very kind.” Caleb says, bowing his head again. 

Essek clears his throat and backs out of the room saying, “We break fast at seven, then we start work. Don’t be late Caleb, we are already days behind.” He closes the door behind himself.

Caleb stands there looking at the door for a while before snapping out of it and turning his attention to the job at hand. Caleb looks over the supplemental things that Essek had brought him, chalk and twigs for his teeth, soap that looks much finer then what he had used a few nights ago, a brush, some oil, and then the scissors and razor. 

Caleb eyes the oil and blushes a little. He chastises himself for it. The oil is probably for his hair and beard. 

He takes his night shirt off and puts it to one side. Cleaning his body took just a few seconds. He did have a moment to appreciate this new soap. It also smelt faintly of Lillies. He then washes his hair. It’s one big matted mess, but he is able to detangle it using the soaps and water. He drys his face and pats his hair dry before looking in the mirror. 

He’s skinny, too skinny. Just flesh and bone, but clean. 

He looks over his beard in it’s current state and winces. He looks like a vagrant. He takes the scissors and starts cutting. He cuts close, but doesn’t get rid of it completely. He has yet to see a drow with facial hair. He believes it’s genetic, like other elves, they just can’t grow it. He hopes it makes him exotic and interesting, something Essek would be pleased with. He trims it all to the same length. He suds up the soap and shaves his neck, shaping his beard as he does so. 

He moves to his hair next, making sure to brush it fully to remove any existing knots. He takes the scissors and starts to shape his hair, leaving most of the length, just chopping off the dead ends and making his hair look intentional. He likes it better longer, it distances him from his student years. 

He then picks up the oil that was left and pours a tiny bit onto his hands, rubs them together then runs his hands through his hair and across his beard. He picks up the brush and brushes his hair to make sure the oil is evenly dispersed. He watches as his hair curls at the ends as it dries. He wipes his hands clean and decides to wash his teeth. He hasn’t been able to do so in the longest time. When his teeth are clean he looks himself over in the mirror. He smiles at himself, he did a good job. 

He puts his night shirt back on and sits on his bed. He eyes the oil a second time. 

It’s been a very long time since he has been taken by a man. If done improperly or too quickly, it can cause damage… He would like to think Essek is not they type of man to be cruel, but he doesn’t really know. 

He picks the oil up and examines it in the candle light. There seems to be a lot of it. Was he meant to use it on his hair like he did, or was he meant to keep it here for when and if Essek decides to use him?

Caleb stares at the bottle. He has no idea about anything here. He doesn’t know Essek’s character, his intentions, how he acts when pushed, how he retaliates, if he would relish in causing him harm. Caleb bites his lip and comes to a conclusion. He knows nothing, so he should prepare for the worst, but not tonight. The shear thought of trying to stretch himself now is exhausting. He puts the oil down and crawls into bed. He’ll do something tomorrow. Sleep is more important right now. 

Caleb stretches in bed, feeling his muscles complain a little, then curls into a ball, falling fast asleep.


	15. Becoming aquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags and rating. There is some self sexy times at the end, I put **** before it starts in case you didn't want to read it.

Caleb wakes with enough time to dress, make himself presentable, and try to return the things he took from the kitchens. He quietly leaves his room and makes his way there. 

He enters the kitchen and heads directly to the washing bin. There are a few things there already, so he puts his stuff there and starts washing up. After a few minuets he hears someone enter. He turns to see a short drow woman. 

“Good Morning.” He says. 

The woman who walked in ignores him. 

Maybe she doesn’t speak common. Caleb finishes the dishes and watches her. He tries to catch her eye. “I’m Caleb.” He tries to start, sends her a smile. 

She says “I don’t care to know your name.” She looks him up and down and continues, “A human, in the house. How disgraceful!”

Caleb is a little taken aback. “I… I, ummm, came to see if you would like any… help?”

She turns on him. “From a human? I will Never need any help from one like you. Stay out of…”

A cough comes from the entry way, cutting her off. Her face softens as her head turns to see Essek.

“Master Essek! Down so early? Did you not sleep well? The food is almost ready.” She says, sweetly. 

“Thank you Sabine, I slept fine. I wanted to introduce you to our new addition, but I see you have already become acquainted.” Essek walks further into the kitchen. “It’s quite an honor for the Bright Queen to entrust such a man to me, I do hope you two will become friends.” Essek never stopped smiling, but his tone did change, making his wishes well known. 

Sabine looks abashed and Caleb feels a tiny bit sorry for her, but then Essek’s attention turns to him. Essek’s eyes drag over his features, slowly and intentionally. 

“Caleb, follow me.” Essek turns and leaves the kitchen. Caleb swallows and follows. 

“You were early.” Essek says. 

“Umm… Yes. I.. thought…. I might be able to help…”

Essek opens another door and heads in, Caleb follows. Essek doesn’t break stride, he just sits at the head of the table. Caleb fidgets in the doorway. 

“Caleb, come sit, breakfast will be served soon.” He motions to the seat next to him. Caleb swallows and goes to the seat Essek motioned to. He hesitates and sits. Caleb feels like this is a trap, but cannot identify it. There is no choice anyway. 

“I see you made good use of the scissors and razor.” Essek starts. 

“Umm, ja. Thank you for trusting them with me.” Caleb says. 

“It suits you.”

Caleb looks over at him and lowers his eyes, trying for bashful. “Thank you.” 

“I wish for our collaboration to start today. Do you have any objection?” Essek starts once Caleb is seated. 

Objections… like Caleb has any choice. He shakes his head no. 

“Caleb, for any of this to work, I need you to talk.”

Caleb cannot tell if Essek is teasing or chastising. “Sorry, I am not sure when to talk and when to stay quiet.”

The door opens and Sabine enters with food. Her step falters when she sees Caleb seated at the table, but forges on setting food down.

“To discover new avenues to traverse together, we need to always be honest and forward. We need to be able to have honest and frank dissuasions. It is imperative.” Essek’s focus turns to his meal, then to Sabine. “Sabine, dear, today’s meal and all meals until further notice, will be served for two. I thought it would be obvious.” 

Caleb cringes internally. Essek’s voice was harsh and demanding when talking to Sabine. He prefers the honeyed version that he got. He did make sure to note the difference. Caleb has something Essek wants… once he has it… He will be treated worse than the cook.

Sabine, for her credit, just nods her apology and exits to retrieve more food. 

Essek’s attentions turn back to him, “where do you think the best place to start would be?”

Caleb licks his lips and thinks it over, “Your interest falls to the spell that hit all those years ago?” Essek nods, “All I can honestly tell you is that it was unlike any magic I had felt prior. The magic of the beacon is similar… but not exact. I don’t know much about the magic of the beacon. I was only able to study the beacon for a few months before I was apprehended by the Cerberus.”

Caleb tries to keep his voice from showing any nervousness. It’s a battle of wills honestly, Caleb fears that spell and fears those who want it. Just thinking of what someone could do with it, the damage… He hates putting the possibility into the world. He also wonders if the previous Caleb even question the moral complications. 

“The magic of the beacon is the magic of the Luxon. We call it Dunamancy. You did some dunamantic magic during our first meeting.” He says. 

Sabine returns and sits Caleb’s meal down. 

“Thank you.” He says. 

She looks the two over and nods, then turns and leaves. 

“I don’t remember the spell, I’m afraid, I wasn’t exactly coherent…” Caleb continues. 

Essek just hums and starts eating. Caleb takes that as a cue to eat. From the first bite, Caleb knows the novelty of food isn’t going to wear off anytime soon. He struggles to keep himself from moaning around the first bite. He feels Essek’s eyes on him, but is able to compose himself. 

“Maybe we should start there then, questioning what you know and what you don’t. It might remind you of something, forgotten or from the other lifetime.” Essek says. 

“We can start wherever you would like.”

“You say that like you don’t have a choice.” Essek says.

“I am your servant Essek, I don’t think I do have a choice.” Calebs fingers trail along the collar. Essek’s eyes follow and he licks his lips. 

Essek likes the power and control of the situation. 

Essek’s hands cover the hand Caleb kept on the table, “Our talks of the arcane are to be kept honest and unhindered by our positions. If you think a different place would be better to start, please tell me.”

Caleb hangs his head in submission, averting his eyes, he sees Essek smile. “I don’t know about this Luxon or dunamancy. Maybe if you explained… or taught… I could better identify the threads that I felt that night?”

Caleb almost prays it works. It’s a lot, but it makes sense. If Caleb can play broken slave who is grateful to his kinds master… maybe, just maybe. 

Essek’s hand departs. 

Damn.

Essek sits back in his chair and looks Caleb over. Caleb keeps his eyes averted and just breathes. 

Sabine enters and cleans up their meal. Neither man moves. 

“The collar remains. I will not endanger my household, my family, or the dynasty.” Caleb tries not to look disappointed, he knew it was a long shot, “You do have a point, however…” Caleb reacts before he can stop himself and looks Essek in the eyes. Essek looks a little surprised, but smiles. “The magics do feel different, they have different components. You cannot be expected to help re-create a spell without any knowledge of the magic it involves.”

Essek pulls away from the table and stands. Caleb swallows and follows suit. “We will start with questions, then I will show you some magic and teach you some magic and magic theory. Then, when and if the time comes, and with all precautions in place, I will remove your collar and you will do some magic. Do understand, the last will take a while to happen, if at all.” 

Hope blooms in Caleb’s chest. It’s warm and tiny, but warm. It melts some of the stiffness from Caleb’s shoulders. He tells himself he must be patient as he walks two steps behind Essek, into the mans study. 

“Take a seat Caleb, let’s start.” Essek says and Caleb obeys. 

The day is filled with questions, planning, ideas and research. In almost any other situation, Caleb would be in heaven. There are books everywhere, filled with magic he didn’t even know existed. There are books on lore he has never heard, books on histories long forgotten in the Empire. There is so much there for him to bask in, to immerse himself in, to absorb. He has an educated and talented research partner who’s desire for knowledge rivals his own. One who’s excitement for new ideas and problems to solve is palatable.

Caleb is comfortable, warm, fed, given interesting problems to solve, and interesting conversation. It’s almost what Caleb would have thought heaven to be like. Except… Except every time he moves his head, the movement is impeded b metal. Every time he speaks, he feels the weight resting on his throat. Everytime he moves to ease speech or movement, he catches the interest of his partners eyes… not partner, partner would be different, partner would be desirable and part of heaven. But he is not a partner, no, he is Caleb’s master. That does make all the difference. It sucks all the joy and contentment from the experience. 

This would truly be heaven if he were free. He hasn’t been a free man in a long time. He has been under some sort of master for most of his life. Now, however, it’s more literal then it has ever been. He wonders if he will ever feel any such sort of freedom ever again. He wishes he were free. Free to enjoy the experience of learning, free to research what he wanted, free to lay all his cards down on the table without worry that he damns his entire world. Without that freedom, Caleb feels like he is in hell. 

He doesn’t know if Essek can tell the changes in his mood and why, or even if he actually cares. Caleb doesn’t know if positions were reversed, if he would care about Essek’s discomfort. Caleb is a means to an end, an avenue for greater power and glory for Essek. Caleb repeats this to himself whenever he feels himself being lulled into a sense of security. 

By mid-day, Caleb is exhausted. He’s kept on edge the entire morning. Essek’s hands always seem to find his own. The caress is always soft and it makes Caleb wonder when they will turn insistent, and then possibly violent. 

Caleb has been trying to keep meek. He blushes at some of the touches, looks away in submission at others. Half of his brain is trying out different exit routs, ways to stop him in the most delicate ways possible if it comes down to it. 

His mind returns to the oil and he shivers and regrets not starting some sort of prep. It will hurt for days if not careful. Caleb swallows when he feels Essek’s eyes on him more frequently and for longer as the day grows old.

Dinner is served in the library and Caleb finds himself hyper aware of himself. How he sits, how he eats, how he reads, breathes, and looks. He knows exactly where Essek is at all times and it is agonizing. Caleb figured he would be used to being hunted by now, but this is a very different type of hunt. 

A shiver roll down his spine when he realizes the inevitability. It soaks though his consciousness and hits him like ice. It freezes his brain, then slides it’s icy fingers down his spine. It eventually settles in his stomach like a rock. He needs to take some sort of control. He needs to be able to get something from him. He has to be the one to initiate, to make Essek distracted by him. But he needs to prepare. Tomorrow, maybe, he can push it later if he takes the reigns. He might be able to make it enjoyable. He takes a deep breath, releases it and then makes a show of stretching and yawning. 

He hates himself a little for it, but continues on anyway. 

He allows himself to feel the pleasure the movement gives after sitting so long. He arches his back releasing each vertebra, lets his head roll back, extending his throat as much as possible. He extends his arms behind himself creating an arc with his body, popping his shoulders. He sits back up and twists his spine one way, then the other and stands. He reaches his hands above his head and then bends forward at his waist slowly feeling the stretch, moaning into the movement. He hears a tiny gasp behind him from Essek when he is fully bent in half, butt in the air, He leans into the stretch, deepening it, then stands and yawns. 

He does his best to ignore Essek’s presence behind him and says, “I am sorry, but it seems like I haven’t fully recovered. I find myself very tired. May I be allowed to retire for the night?” He looks over his shoulder, eyes lingering on the ground, but large, innocent, and imposing.

A smug satisfaction coils in Caleb when it takes Essek a moment to reply. His voice is horse when he does, “Of coarse Caleb, I would hate to tire you out our first research session.”

Caleb smiles gratefully, “Thank you. I hope you sleep well.” And leaves the room. 

He breathes easier when his door is closed. He leans against it wishing he could lock it. He stands there, eyes closed, breathing. He goes over the day. He is exhausted, he wasn’t lying about that. He made sure not to lie about a lot of things. Truth is easier to stick to, lies of omission easier to defend. 

He sinks to the ground and holds himself. The days stress still turning around in him. He comforts himself as best he can and when he has a hold of himself, he gets off the floor. He looks himself in the mirror. 

He looks at himself in the eye for a long time. He wasn’t able to do that for years. He wonders when the exact moment he could again occurred. He hopes that when he has done what is needed, he still has the ability to meet his own eyes. 

He has only lit one one candle in his room, only had one and watches the shadows flicker across himself. He takes a deep breath and removes his clothing. 

Caleb stands in the middle of the room naked, biting his lips. If he cannot look himself in the eyes… it’s wrong. He decides then, with a nod and moves the mirror, angling it so he can see it from his bed. So he can see himself from his bed. He retrieves the oil and makes himself as comfortable as he is able. 

He hasn’t done this in years… He hasn’t even touched himself in years. The butterflies travel from his stomach and find their way to his fingers. His hands shake a little as he fumbles with the bottle. He breathes and finds his eyes in the mirror. He holds his own gaze and opens the bottle. 

He’s very careful with it. He doesn’t want to waste it. The goal is to reacquaint himself in hopes for a non-painful encounter. He’s not sure if he’s important enough for a healer. He covers one finger tip in oil and leans forward, making sure he can still look himself in the eyes through the mirror. 

*******

He breathes and reaches behind him. He takes the process very slow. While he hasn’t done it in a while, he remembers how. He moans quietly into his own touch and checks his reflection. He can still look himself in the eyes, and he moans a little more as he adds pressure to his finger. He removes his finger and adds more oil, then starts to add more pressure while massaging himself. He has to bite his arm when he penetrates himself to keep himself from yelping. 

He always liked being penetrated. Perhaps that is why he was better at seduction than the others, because he enjoyed it. Enjoyed manipulating others with the reward of carnal pleasure. It feels different this time, however. It’s survival and preparation. 

He is covered in sweat and doesn’t even have one full finger inside yet. He breathes and tires to keep his mind blank. Maybe that is part of the problem. Caleb stills and thinks. He ties to summon up some memories that would ease his way, but the only ones he has are of Eodwulf… and those are all fake, one way or another. They were once great memories, being sandwiched between his two lovers, but now they make him want to vomit. 

He then tries to picture Essek. He’s an attractive man, Caleb is more then willing to accept that, and it does work, for a short time. Imagining Essek behind him, kissing him, touching him. The vision does bring more enjoyment to his stretch. Then he remembers. He remembers his power imbalance. He remembers he is owned, and he goes back to clenching. He hangs his head and closes his eyes for a second. 

Blue skin flashes though his mind’s eye. Blue skin, bright eyes, a devilish smile. He moans. That’s it. He focuses on the blue skin. He doesn’t know much about the person that has haunted his dreams, so he builds someone. Their skin is blue, like the sky. Their hair is a deeper blue, like the oceans. He feels himself loosen around his digit enough to keep going. He starts to imagine a man, strong physique, well toned. One arm around him. He moans into his own touch at the thought, the imaginary man behind him, holding him. 

For the first time, his cock starts to stir. He might get some enjoyment out of this after all. He removes his finger and feels a whine in the back of his throat, but he needs more oil. He coats two fingers. He returns to his hole and continues. His first finger goes in easily now, he slowly works on his second as he imagines his phantom lover kissing the back of his neck down to his ass. Once they are both in, he starts to thrust into himself, searching for that spot that makes him see starts. He imagines his blue phantom lining himself up and slowly stretching him around his cock and keens. 

He feels a fire start to build in his belly and tilts his head upward to make sure he could still meet his own eyes. He looks into the mirror and a shiver runs through him. He looks completely debauched. He is sweating, and panting, mouth open agape, eyes hooded. He can see his contorted body, one arm behind him, stretching him, and the other holding himself up, just barely. His cock is full and red. He closes his eyes on a groan and pictures his blue lover holding him in that position as he thrusts into him. It only takes a few well aimed thrusts with his own fingers to cum, biting down on his arm to not scream. 

He waits for the aftershocks to end before removing his fingers from himself and rolling onto his back. He tries to catch his breath thinking about how he will clean this up with no magic. When he thinks he can stand he goes to the pitcher of water and rag and ties his best to clean away any evidence. He sighs when done and lies back down. He makes sure to avoid the wet spot and falls fast asleep, mind blank.


	16. one for you, three for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter. This is the only chapter that contains it. It begins mostly consensual (transaction), but turns wrong. The start of sexy times is at the first set of ****, the start of bad times is at the second ***** and the aftermath is at the third set of *****.

Caleb wakes the next morning a small twinge reminding him of the previous night. He dresses and stops in front of the mirror. He swallows and gathers himself. He looks at himself in the mirror, looks himself in the eye. He blushes, but can hold his own gaze. He counts it as a win. He’s not ashamed of himself. He smiles at himself and primps, making sure he is as attractive he can be without looking like he’s trying. 

He smooths his clothes out and heads to breakfast. He’s the first one there and sits where he did yesterday. He wants to be seen as obedient, no issues what so ever. It might make the time he wears the collar less. 

The door opens and Essek walks in. Caleb rises and bows his head a little. 

“Good Morning Essek.” Caleb tries a small, shy smile. He watches Essek enter the room from beneath his lashes. He watches as Essek’s steps falter just a little, notes the light blush stain his cheeks and believes it might just work. 

He drops his gaze and remains standing until Essek sits, then sits himself. 

Sabine has made her way in, served, and left without sparing Caleb a glance. Caleb enjoyed his food, waiting for Essek to start conversation. He feels Essek’s eyes on him and allows himself to close his eyes in pleasure with his next bite. 

“Did you sleep well?” Essek asks. 

Caleb swallows and looks to Essek, “Ja, I did. It’s still a novelty for me. To sleep comfortably, that is.” Something passes over Essek’s face, something dark and promising. 

Silence falls over them. Caleb looks away and feels the air almost thicken. They finish in a palatable quiet. Sabine enters to clear everything away as Essek goes to touch him. He pulls away before making contact. 

“I believe it’s time to research.” Essek says, standing. 

Caleb nods pushing away from the table. He knows Sabine is watching him, but doesn’t meet her eyes. Instead he keeps his eyes down, submissive as he follows Essek out. 

They immerse themselves in research and theories, much like the day before, except he feels Essek watching him more often. Caleb focuses on the work to be done and tries to not notice. He tries to look as innocent as possible when he brushes Esseks hand or looks at him from under his eyelashes. He makes sure he always makes a nice view without being obvious. 

He rubs his beard more often then normal because it never fails to draw Esseks attention. He runs his fingers through his hair because it makes Esseks fingers twitch. 

Caleb stops teasing before dinner. They spend a few more hours with their books and then Caleb makes an excuse to retire. 

Essek’s eyes darken, “Have a good night Caleb.” Esske’s voice drops as he says it and Caleb feels a shiver run down his spine. Caleb nods and makes his way to his room. 

He readies for bed and stretches himself like the night before. It is better envisioning his beautiful blue phantom. This time, they are a woman, strong, beautiful, and devilish. This version seems more correct. He finds a pleasurable end faster, and collapses, fast asleep knowing that whenever it may happen, he will be ready. 

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and his days become routine. Caleb isn’t allowed anywhere outside the residence without Essek, but Essek takes Caleb most places. Not all. There are days where Caleb is sent to research alone and doesn’t see Essek most of the day, but most days, look like the others. Essek and Caleb researching together. Caleb is surprised by Essek’s patience. 

Caleb’s existence is simple and after a few months, he doesn’t think he is in danger from Essek. If anything, Essek seems to include him in almost everything. Caleb follows him almost everywhere. The people of this city know wherever Essek is, so is Caleb. Even some meetings with the Bright Queen. It surprises him and in other circumstances, he would believe himself Essek’s right hand man. But the collar has remained firmly in place. It’s a constant reminder. He’s not here by choice. 

He has also prepped himself almost every night and kept himself looking sharp. He has filled out from his continuous supply of food, so his clothes no longer hang from him, his face is no longer sick looking. He might even be gaining some muscle tone. Whenever he looks himself in the eye in the mirror, he thinks he is getting more attractive every day. He feels Essek’s eyes on him, but nothing more. He is starting to worry that he has read the whole situation wrong. 

He thought Essek knew when he found refills for his oil. He worried his bottom lip while he plays with the nearly full bottle. He wanted to secure Essek’s trust and sympathy. He believed sex would do that. Maybe it’s not. Maybe Essek never wanted him like that and he has just been making a fool of himself. 

Caleb sets the bottle down and fixes his hair. He braids it today, like Veth used to. It gives him comfort and he smiles at the twine he just acquired to tie it off. 

He’s not going to push. He’s going to stop trying to tempt Essek. He’s still learning magic, still learning the city he’s in, and still researching. He’ll look for a different opportunity. 

Caleb gathers himself and heads to breakfast. He still gets there before Essek, still stands when Essek enters. They normally enjoy a quiet breakfast. Caleb has started reading at breakfast, not researching, just reading to read. It’s been a novelty to him. He’s never read for enjoyment before. It’s a novel of the fae wild, he’s not sure how close to truth it is, but it does make him miss Frumpkin. 

“Essek?” Caleb feels himself say, surprising himself. He looks up and over to Essek, who seems surprised too. 

“Yes, Caleb?” Essek turns all of his attention to Caleb and it looks like he is just seeing him today. 

Caleb chews on his lips, and thinks. He might as well continue, “I.. umm… I was wondering if… umm…” Caleb feels himself fiddle with his collar. “Do you like cats?”

“Cats…” Essek raises one eyebrow. 

“Ja… um… I have a cat. He’s name Frumpkin and is currently in the fae wild…”

“You have a familiar and want him to join you here?” Essek clarifies. 

Caleb’s stomach turns, “Yes…”

“The collar needs to be removed in order for you to summon him.” Essek is watching him closely, gauging him and his reaction. 

Caleb drops his eyes, “It’s… it’s not important.” Caleb hates how much it hurst him to be told no… to have to ask to bring his familiar to him. Tears threaten to form and he tries to focus on his book. 

He feels Essek still watching him and it looks like Essek is going to say something, then Sabine walks in and Essek abandons his comment. 

The day continues normally, they head to the library. 

Caleb goes to the place he has come to think of as his and starts back up with his research. He tries to push Frumpkin from his mind. He reads a few minuets before he realizes Essek is still standing by the door, watching him. He freezes and looks over at Essek, he waits, motionless. 

This seems to spur movement into Essek and he leaves the threshold, walks over to Caleb. “You’ve never braided your hair before.” Essek goes to touch his hair, then pulls back. 

“No, I guess I never have before… is it… not pleasing.” Caleb goes to remove his braid, but Essek stops him, then lest his fingers linger before dropping contact. 

“No. It’s… nice. Different, but nice.” Easel is studying Caleb’s face and Caleb cannot help the small blush from forming. “I am not particularly fond of pets, in general,” Essek states. 

Caleb flinches. 

“But familiars are… different… obedient.” 

Caleb allows some hope to bleed through him. “Very.” He says. 

Essek reaches out towards his neck, brushing a finger along the collar, whispering an incantation. 

The collar unlocks and parts. Caleb feels his power flood back into his senses. It feels like he is just now able to take a full breath. He fills his lungs and his eyes flutter closed as his magic dances across his skin. He may moan a little at the sensation. 

He opens his eyes and looks into Essek’s, he seems closer. 

“Call your familiar to you, Caleb Widogast.” Essek whispers between them. 

Caleb cannot stop the smile that blossoms across his features as he calls his magic to him and then calls Frumpkin. The shear act of magic unfurling pleasure within himself, feeling complete as he bends the world to his will. It’s over too soon, but he hears Frumpkin purr, feels his cat rub himself on his leg. He breaks eye contact with Essek as Frumpkin jumps up into his arms. 

Caleb laughs, “Hi buddy.” He tells Frumpkin as he scratches Frumpkin’s neck. The purr grows louder at the contact and Caleb grins, “Miss me? I missed you.” He focuses on showering his cat with affection. 

It feels so good carding his fingers through Frumpkins thick fur. It’s so wonderful hearing his purr again and his heart melts when Frumpkin bops his head against his hands to get more pets. 

Caleb is glowing in elation when he finally remembers Essek still standing in front of him and looks up. “He’s a very good boy, he won’t bother you at all.” Caleb says picking Frumpkin up showing Essek how good he is. He hopes he can convince him to allow Frumpkin to stay. 

Essek looks gobsmacked and takes a small step back. 

Caleb brings Frumpkin back to himself, cradling him comfortably. 

Essek swallows, “Yes, well.” He turns his back, then faces him again. Essek holds the collar out. 

Caleb’s heart sinks but he sits and allows Essek to re-fasten his collar. It feels like he is doused with cold water as his magic is ripped out of his hands again. 

Frumpkin feels it and hisses. 

“Shh, Frumpkin, be a good boy.” Caleb corrects him and the cat curls in his lap. 

Essek watches the two of them. “You should have told me sooner that you had a familiar.” Essek says. 

“You would have removed my collar and let me summon him?” He asks still focused on Frumpkin. 

“Not right away, no, but… you may have had him sooner.” Essek goes to his desk, “I… I don’t wish to… deny you, Caleb.”

Caleb’s fingers brush against his collar. “Of coarse not, Essek.” He says. 

“You still wear it for security.”

“Because I haven’t proven myself.”

Essek’s face darkens and he flips open his book. Caleb thinks he is going to ignore him now and he’s not sure he really cares. Frumpkin is back and his purring fills the silence. 

The day goes by like dozens before except Frumpkin never strays far. Caleb does find himself wondering if Frumpkin is bothering Essek because Essek keeps looking over at him. Caleb is too afraid to ask, however. He doesn’t know what he would do if Essek made him he send Frumpkin back. 

It’s after dinner when Essek speaks again. Caleb is too engrossed in his book and Frumpkin to notice Essek had gotten up and moved towards him until he was right before him. 

Caleb looks up. 

Essek runs his fingers along Caleb’s collar. “I know it bothers you, I know…” he sighs, “We will start tomorrow, after a meeting in the morning… It won’t be a long lesson but maybe… maybe.” Essek looks to be thinking about something. 

Caleb tries not to let his joy show. 

Essek’s thumb brushes Caleb’s lower lip and his fingers tilt his chin up. 

An understanding fills Caleb, Caleb’s magic for Essek’s pleasure… he could do that. He allows his chin to be tilted. 

Essek’s fingers slip under his collar and he pulls up. Caleb follows and Essek lowers his head. 

They kiss. Caleb continues moving forward and loops one arm around Essek’s neck. He licks into Essek’s mouth making him moan and lick back. One of Essek’s hands cup Caleb’s neck as the other curls around his back, holding him where he wants him. Caleb brings his body to match Essek’s. He aligns the two and brings their bodies flush against each other. He gasps as he feels Essek’s hardness and Essek pulls away, gasping and flushed. 

Caleb catches his breath and watches Essek collect himself, trying to smooth out his clothing. 

“Sleep well, Mr. Widogast.” He says as he makes a hasty retreat. 

Caleb watches him leave and looks to Frumpkin, “Huh…” he says to Frumpkin as he closes his research. 

Caleb hasn’t been kissed like that in a very long time, and while he knows it’s a transaction, his body was more then enthusiastic. He goes to his room and once again stretches himself, looking into the mirror to make sure he can still keep eye contact. This time his blue phantom looks almost like Essek, and catches him doing what he is. He cums harder then almost any time previous, cleans himself, and sleeps. Frumpkin purrs on his chest. 

His days change after that. Essek keeps his word and for a few minutes a day, a few spells, some learning and testing dunamacny, his collar is removed. It feels amazing feeling his magic and power coming rushing back to him. The world lights up and the colors become more vibrant. He elates in bending the world to his will. He’s hard the entire time, and Essek notices. He always notices. But then the collar is returned and his world goes back to grey. He softens. Essek, however, becomes very tactile. His caresses and touches start during the lessons and linger after. 

Their new evenings end in a flurry of kisses and touches. They end in rushed good nights. Caleb is more then happy to pay for his magic lessons with kisses and caresses. He does think that the awkward good nights are strange. He has to know it’s a transaction. Caleb shrugs to himself. Essek isn’t dumb man. 

After a few weeks, Caleb’s collar is removed after lunch and replaced after dinner. If Sabine notices, she stays quiet. 

They graduate form lessons to creating spells and they both find excitement in it. They create and between that creation, the touch. It’s flirty and teasing and Caleb sometimes forgets it’s a ploy, a payment. It’s only when his collar is returned that he’s reminded and he plays his part. 

He’s been trained and he plays his part well. He is always able to make Essek breathless and flushed, always pushes Essek further and Essek pulls himself back a little later each time. 

Caleb enjoys how powerful he feels during that time. It’s an interesting power exchange. With the collar, he’s a slave, without it, they are equals, but when together, after it’s replaced, he is the one who controls the situation. Essek becomes breathy and malleable. 

Essek always departs when he realizes that the power has shifted. It should be a red flag for Caleb, but it’s not. 

This goes on for weeks and his collar starts to be removed at breakfast and returned after dinner. Their intimate moments get longer and more relaxed during the day. Stray caresses, long looks, coy smiles. Caleb counts it all as a win. Increased intimacy has been the catalyst for longer time out of the collar. He believes it to be a fair trade. Caleb smiles, he does like the attention when he’s not wearing his collar. He can pretend it’s mutual then, that it’s two consenting wizards. 

Caleb cleans up his area of research. Essek had left his tower after lunch today and has yet to return. He wonders where Essek goes when he doesn’t allow Caleb to follow, but he doesn’t linger on the thought. The feeling of air along his neck mollifies him and he stretches. 

He stands and brushes his clothes off. Frumpkin uncurls himself and rubs against his legs. He scratches Frumpkin’s head and walks the hallway to his room. The hallways are empty, but he has stopped looking for an escape a few months after he got here. He knows that is probably a bad sign, but he can’t make himself care. He’s been on the run for years and that’s in the Empire. He doubts he stands a chance in the Dynasty. 

He enters his room and undresses. He takes the oil and looks himself in the mirror. He can still meet his own gaze. He opens it and hears a knock at his door. 

“One minuet please, “ he yells towards the door as he collects his too short night shirt and opens it to reveal Essek, holding his collar. “Good night Essek, is there…” and is cut off by Essek’s lips and tongue. 

Caleb is surprised and stumbles backwards, almost falling. He is caught and kept standing by Essek’s grasp on his butt. 

Essek steps into Caleb’s room, closing the door behind him, tongue searching his mouth, hand not moving from his barley clothed ass. 

Caleb clutches onto Essek in surprise and to steady himself and pulls away from the kiss, “Essek?” He starts but is sushed.

Essek licks into Caleb’s mouth and then kisses along his jaw and neck. His hands roaming under Calebs’ night shirt, grasping Caleb’s naked ass. 

Caleb gasps at the contact and moans as he’s pressed further into Essek and feels his hardness. He needs to get some control. He grabs a handful of Essek’s hair, yanking his head back from his neck and kisses him. Essek moans and lifts Caleb. Caleb wraps his legs around Essek and Essek carries him over to the table, putting him on top of it, almost knocking over the oil. The collar clanks onto the table next to them. 

******************

Caleb lifts Essek’s shirt and Essek lets him. Once the shirt is removed, he looks over Caleb and smooths some of this hair out of his face, tangles his fingers into his braid. 

“Such a pretty little tease.” He says and peppers small kisses over Caleb’s face. Caleb lets his hands roam over Essek’s exposed torso, making the man lean into his touch. 

Essek kisses Caleb deep, pulling him from the table, making him stand. “I want you all the time.” He says as he rakes his nails over Caleb’s back, under his night shirt. 

Caleb arches and moans at the sensation, looking at Essek through half lidded eyes. 

Essek smiles and bites at his shoulder and grasps Calebs hips, turning him so Caleb’s backside is pressed against his front. Caleb lets him. 

“Always so pretty. “ Essek says as his hands roam under Calebs shirt and caress his chest. Caleb keens into the touch as Essek presses into his back. He drops his head on Essek’s shoulder and feels Essek’s hardness pressing along his backside through his pants. 

Kissing and nipping at Caleb’s shoulder, Essek pinches and rolls Caleb’s nipples, making him moan and his cock jump. 

“Look at yourself Caleb, look how pretty you are, feel how hard you make me.” Essek grinds into his ass as Caleb opens his eyes. He has been placed right in front of his mirror. They make a beautiful contrast in the mirror, Essek’s dark purple skin roaming Caleb’s pale. Esseek’s eyes dilated from arousal watching him though the mirror, piercing his own blown eyes. 

The Caleb in the mirror is aroused and panting, cock already hard and flushed, untouched. Hair tossed but still holding it’s braid, cheeks flushed. He licks his lips and meets his own gaze, he still can. He nods at himself and grinds his ass against Essek. 

Essek gasps and moans as he pressed back into Caleb. He brings his hand to Caleb’s cock and gives it a strong stroke before just cupping it. 

“You’re going to watch me fuck you in that mirror.” He whispers into Caleb’s ear and grins when he feels Caleb’s cock jump in his hand.

He retrieves the oil and slicks his fingers, pushing Caleb down on his table and spreading Caleb’s legs further apart. He leans down and whispers info Caleb’s ear, “You can tell me if my fingers stretching you are better than your own.” And pushes one into him. 

Caleb only has a moment to wonder at what Essek said before he feels the stretch and moans. Months of opening himself like this has made him find pleasure in it. He makes himself relax and open to Essek and sinks further down onto the dresser with a filthy moan. 

Essek pulls out and circles his entrance a few times before adding a second finger. He stops all movement and Caleb whines. 

“Eyes open and on the mirror Caleb, otherwise…” Caleb’s eyes open, “Good boy.” He says as he pets Caleb’s head and continues the stretch. 

“You open so easily for me,” Essek says and adds a third finger, fucking him. ”Months of fucking yourself open really paid off.”

Caleb’s eyes snap to Essek’s in the mirror and Essek removes his fingers, “That’s right, Caleb” he says as he releases himself from his pants, “Every night” Essek slicks himself up and lines up with Caleb, “I’ve watched you.” Essek slowly pushes himself in, “Fuck yourself” he keeps pushing and Caleb feels the light burn, “ And love it.” He bottoms out and Caleb can breath again. Essek leans to whisper in Caleb’s ear, “And every night I would jack off to your display, picturing myself taking you.” 

He pulls out a little and thrusts in making Caleb moan, “I’m going to fuck you so good Caleb, you won’t be able to make yourself cum by riding your fingers anymore.” He thrusts again, “you’re going to need me.” He thrusts again, curling his hand around Caleb’s cock. “You’ll be a good little cock slut for me, won’t you?” And Essek thrusts as he strokes Caleb at the same time, pulling a moan from him. He closes his eyes, “No no, Caleb, eyes open. Eyes on the mirror.” Caleb opens his eyes and Essek continues fucking into him. 

Caleb stuggles to keep his eyes open though the pleasure as he braces himself on the table with his hands. He starts thrusting his hips back to meet Essek’s and moans at the sensation, using the table for the leverage he wants. 

*********

“No, no, that won’t do.” Essek says as he pushes Caleb’s whole torso down onto he table and grabs his arms, wrestling them behind Caleb’s back. He uses his belt and ties them there, tight. 

“Essek, that’s… that’s too tight… That hurts.” Caleb starts and before Caleb can call his magic, Essek reaches for the forgotten collar and secures it around his neck, then covers his protests with one of his hands. 

“Shhh Caleb.” He says, still fucking into him, harder than before. 

Caleb grunts as his face is dragged across the coarse table and fear starts to enter him. His magic is gone. He tries to talk around Essek’s hand. “Stop Essek.” He says and Essek ignores him. Instead his hand moves to the back of Caleb’s collar and tugs it towards him, bending Caleb’s spine backwards, cutting off Caleb’s air. 

Essek groans deeply, hips moving faster, snapping into Caleb. “Yes… uuuggg, that feels so good.” He says into Caleb’s ear.

Caleb starts to panic, his airway is completely closed, he cannot breathe. He tries to gasp, tries to form Essek’s name, ties to fight against the hold. It this really how he dies? He ties to move, tries to throw Essek off of him, but Essek easily overpowers him and uses the collar as leverage to put him where he wants him. 

“So tight, I’m almost…” Essek says as he tightens his grip and yanks him closer to him, bending his back further, fucking into him faster. Every thrust pulls a grunt from Essek. 

Tears form in Caleb’s eyes. 

Caleb feels Essek’s hand leaving bruises, but it doesn’t matter. His heart is hammering against his rib cage, tears are running down his cheeks. His vision starts to darken along the edges. He tries to buck Essek off of him again, making panicked noises. Essek just kicks his feet further apart. 

Caleb struggles to get his hands free as his vision darkens. No. He thinks as the world becomes a haze. Not like this… His world blacks out as he hears Essek scream his release over the roar of his heart in his ears. 

His vision starts to swim back to him as he gasps for air. He groans as he feels the rough table against his cheek once more. He feels Essek slip from him and release his arms. He tries to swallow, and it hurts. He winces a little when he feels Essek’s hand on his backside, feels the man lean over him and whisper in his ear, “You’re mine, Caleb Widogast, collar or no.”

********

Caleb hears the door open and close. 

Caleb stays where he was put far after Essek gathered himself and left. He has been trying to meet his eyes in the mirror and been failing for the past hour. 

“You’re mine, Caleb Widogast, collar or no.” keeps echoing through his mind. From his vantage point he can see his neck already brusising under the collar and cringes. 

He was never in control, not really. He was always a slave. He starts testing his limbs for movement. He moves gingerly, waiting for pain. 

He’s stiff, but not too hurt. Just used. He probes his behind, and then looks to make sure there is no blood. There’s not and he releases a small breath that was held. He stands and stretches, wincing a little as he uncurls himself from the awkward position he has been lying in. 

His eyes trail over his body in the mirror. He’s a mess. He retrieves his washing water and cloth and cleans himself up. When done, he retrieves his night shirt, covering himself. His eyes return to the mirror. He knew he was playing with fire, but what else could he possibly do in his situation. Even if he did everything differently and didn’t try to get some sort of upper hand, Essek still would have done what he did. None of his actions could have prevented it. 

Essek was watching him this entire time through this mirror. He would feel embarrassment or shame if what just happened, well, didn’t. If he didn’t prepare… he might really be injured… physically. 

Caleb’s gaze wanders over his image in the mirror. There’s really nothing he would have done differently. Everything he has done has kept him alive. Not only alive, but his magic dampening collar has been being removed. Maybe he can find a way to escape… maybe he…

Caleb meets his own eyes. They look haunted, haunted and tired. He is tired. There is some hope hiding there. He’s still able to keep his own gaze. It took a while, but he can. That’s all he needs right now. 

He stares at himself for another thirty minuets trying to rebuild himself. He swallows as he looks away and crawls into his bed distantly grateful that it didn’t happen there. He enters a dreamless sleep.


	17. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and surprise meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and I left you at such a downer chapter.

Caleb wakes and checks his internal clock. He jerks awake, it’s well past breakfast. He sits up and cringes. He’s sore… very sore. He tests his limbs, stretches his muscles and makes a log of everything that hursts. Everything hurts, but none of it is life threatening. 

He gingerly gets our of bed and dresses. It takes him a while and he debates crawling back into bed. His exhaustion wins out and he lies back down. He is also asleep again once his head hits the pillow. 

Caleb wakes again with his stomach growling. It’s enough to rouse him from sleep, but not enough to make him get out of bed. It’s almost dinner time… He turns over and sleeps again. 

He wakes again in the middle of the night and stares up at the ceiling. He wonders how much longer he can hide in his room before Essek comes to drag him out… or keep him in. 

Caleb gets out of bed and stares at himself in the mirror. He knew what situation he was in and what could come of it. He touches the collar and hates it. He is wearing the collar of a slave, he is a slave. How dare he think he could control anything in his life. He was nieve to think Essek was different and saw him as a person, an equal. He was stupid to think Essek wanted him as a partner. His hand drops from the collar, he encouraged him… 

Caleb takes the mirror and turns it around and leaves to wait for breakfast. 

He smooths his hair and his clothes as he walks in the darkened halls and lights some of the candles in the dining room. He sits and waits, pulling out a book to read. Essek enters at his usual time and his steps falter as he notices Caleb waiting and reading. He recovers quickly and sits. Soon Sabine enters, serves, and leaves. The whole time, Caleb reads. 

“I missed you, yesterday. I hope you’re feeling better.” Essek says as he unfolds his napkin, placing it in his lap and starts eating. 

Caleb follows suite, putting his book down. “Ja… a little.”

They eat in silence and Caleb uses his hair to shield his face from view. Caleb had taken to wearing braids that reminded him of Veth, but not now. His hair flows over his shoulder loosely. Its grown long and he finds a small comfort now in how he can use it to hide. 

They finish their meal in silence and Sabine comes and goes. Essek stands, “To the workshop then.” And opens the door. Caleb says nothing but stands and follows, head down in submission the entire way. 

They enter the room and Caleb goes to his desk, sits, and starts work. 

Essek lingers, staring after Caleb. “Caleb?”

Caleb flinches at the sound of his name and hates that he does. His heart starts to race as he hears Essek approach. 

In a softer, quieter voice, Essek says, “Caleb… I’m…. Will you look at me?”

Caleb swallows, trying to slow his heartbeat and stays put. Head lowered.

“Please?” Essek says. 

Caleb turns his head and meets Essek’s eyes. 

Essek reaches out to touch, to brush his hair from his face but stops when Caleb flinches away. 

“Caleb, I’m beginning to think I was too rough with you.”

Caleb scoffs and cannot stop the venom from entering his voice. “Too rough? You can’t be too rough with property and that is obviously all I am. Property.” Caleb hears his voice, hears the hoarseness of it, hears it break and moves his hair so he can look Essek dead on. “I am yours to do with as you will, free from consequence, isn’t that right? Isn’t that what you said?” He watches Essek flinch. 

Essek opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. He watches Essek walk around his workshop as he tries to collect himself and then sit down. Caleb watches him lean forward and ties his best not to flinch away as Essek reaches for the collar. He runs his fingers along it, saying the incantation and releases it from Caleb’s neck. Essek winces when the deep purple, almost black bruises are revealed. 

Caleb watches as remorse fills Essek’s eyes and doesn’t believe it. Essek gets up from his seat and walks to a chest in the wall, opens it, and pulls a healing potion from it. He walks over to Caleb and hands it to him. “I’m…. I’m sorry Caleb. I… I got away from myself.”

Caleb takes the potion, “This is not an apology accepted.” He says as he uncorks it and drinks it. He feels it working on his bruised body and throat. It feels a little better. 

“You’re right. I… I own you, but I never meant to…” Essek sighs and sits “I never meant to… remind you of that. I… I can be a more gentle lover.” Essek says as he puts his hand on Caleb’s. 

Caleb looks Essek in his eyes and says, “I am yours to control.” And watches as anger flashes over Essek’s features. 

“I want you to choose me.” Essek implores. 

“And I almost did…” Caleb’s voice breaks, “and then realized I have no choice. Do I?”

“I don’t know.” Essek answers quietly. “I… never wanted someone as much as I want you… I… I own you and under our law, I could take you any way I want. It is my right. But I want you … enthusiastic. I want you begging for me. I want… you, all of you, your body, your mind, your soul, and… your love. I thought…a few nights ago… but now...” Essek can no longer meet Calebs eyes and his gaze drops and he looks at the collar in his hands, “I don’t know how to fix it… I don’t want to loose you, I want you to choose to be in my bed because you want me, but…” Essek sighs and stands still looking at the collar. Caleb follows him with his gaze. 

“The only assurance I have that you will not disappear or try to kill me, is the same thing that assures you will never be mine completely, willingly.” Essek puts the collar down on the fireplace mantel and turns. Caleb can see Essek’s face only in profile. 

“If we met on equal footing, Caleb Widogast, I do believe we would have a beautiful romance that the gods would have been jealous of.” Essek laughs a little to himself. “We would have been unstoppable at anything.” He looks over at Caleb, “I really messed this up… didn’t I?”

Caleb swallows, “I… I don’t know if there is or was any path for us to be happy together, not with one being a slave, the other his master.”

“Did you ever love me?” Essek asks with a small voice Caleb has never heard before. 

“On the days when I could convince myself we were colleague, or friends.” Caleb said honestly. 

Essek takes a few steps closer to Caleb, “Could you ever love me?”

“I… I don’t know.” And it’s true. As a slave, never, but… as a free man with a choice… days filled with creating and unwinding the arcane, no rules, no collars…maybe… probably. Caleb hates himself knowing that under the right circumstances, he could fall for the man in front of him. Even… even after that. 

Essek sits back in front of Caleb hands empty, collar still on the mantle. “I have broken many rules for you Caleb, and yet I still overstepped and made sure you were helpless… I hurt you. I am sorry for that. I am so very sorry. My life yesterday, without you, was… something I would rather not happen again.” Essek bites his lips, “You will not wear the collar in my house, when only we are present. If I have company, you will have to, but I rarely have company. If we leave the house, you will need to wear it as well. It would be death for the both of us if you did not. If… if you disappear, it’s death for me, which might seem like reason enough for you to.”

Caleb’s heart picks up, surprise running through him. 

“I am sorry too have broken what we had. I hope… I hope we can rebuild it.” Essek says, then picks up his research and moves to a different desk, further from Caleb, but still in his eye line. 

Caleb just sits there. His hands go to his neck and linger. He wonders how long this new Essek will last. Caleb goes back to his research with Frumpkin curled in his lap purring. Every few minuets Caleb looks back over to where Essek is seated. 

Essek makes sure to keep his distance throughout the day, and Caleb appreciates it. The day goes by quietly and when Caleb returns to his room the mirror is gone. There is a note in its place. 

“I am sorry. The mirror has been moved outside in the hallway if you are in need of it.”

Caleb scoffs at the letter, puts silver wire around the room, cleans himself, and sleeps. 

Weeks pass before Caleb finds his defenses start to fall. Essek has been the epitome of a gentleman and done everything he could to make Caleb feel safe. He finds himself enjoying Essek’s company again, and hates himself a little for it. He hates himself for staying. He has devised many plans for escape, but to where, to what? And if he escapes… then Essek dies. 

One evening when testing a new spell, Sabine runs into the room. “Master Essek! Your presence is requested by the Bright Queen, intruders have been found!”

Essek immediately looks alert and says, “I’ll be right there Sabine, please keep whoever came company.” 

Sabine nods and leaves quickly as Essek straightens himself. He looks towards Caleb, “Do you wish to come?”

Caleb looks up, shocked. He nods before he knows what exactly he is doing, but something tells him he needs to go see who these intruders are. 

“You will need to wear the collar.”

Caleb has been without it for so long he actually wimpers a little, but still nods. He ties to keep his voice steady as he says, “It would be nice to get out of the house.”

Essek nods and retrieves it, gingerly putting it around Calebs’ neck, fastening it. Caleb feels his magic leave him and mourns it immediately. Essek turns and heads out, Caleb follows. 

The city is always an intimidating place for Caleb. The Bright Queen’s Castle is even more so. It’s beautiful and regal and so obviously not a place for him to be visiting, yet here he is. 

They wind though the streets and make their way to the main hall of the Bright Queen. It’s crowded. Caleb has only seen it this crowded when he was the one on trial. He strains his neck to see anything. 

Essek starts walking to the front, Caleb keeping in step behind him. 

The Bright Queen looks very in her element today. He would think her beautiful if she didn’t terrify him. Caleb starts to pick up voices with each step forward. He hears a deep draw trying to explain and then hints of a completely foreign, but weirdly familiar voice chattering very quickly. 

“We’ve traveled very far, that’s true, but we are not your enemies.” Says the deep male voice. 

“We’re not even from the Empire, not completely. I’m from Nicodranous.” Says the weirdly familiar female voice. 

Caleb stands on his tip toes to see if he can see the woman who belongs to that voice. 

“We’ve come to see an alchemist who may be in your care.” The deep male voice continues and Caleb can see him. He’s tall and thin. A half orc by appearance. 

Caleb’s eyes scan the small group and then stop when he sees her. Blue skin, blue hair, horns. She is bouncing from foot to door and his heart melts. It’s the blue teifling he has dreamt about so many times… “Jester” he whispers. Her name comes to him just as his voice does. It catches Esseks’ attention. 

Calebs heart starts to beat in a fast rhythm. What is going on… 

“Caleb?” He hears Essek say and he turns towards him, panic written all over his features. 

“Essek, they can’t be harmed.” Caleb says. 

Essek nods and walks forward, Caleb close on his heels. Caleb grabs Essek’s coat when he hears someone else start talking. 

Fear fills him. 

He knows that voice. 

Caleb releases Essek and starts to push his way to the front looking for the owner of that voice, praying that he is wrong. Asking anyone who will listen above that he be wrong. She cannot be here too. His heart sinks when he sees her, hair tied back in braids, yellow dress lined with buttons….“Veth!?” He calls, it can’t be. How is she here? 

“Caleb!?” She shouts, head turning in his direction, surprise written over her features. 

Caleb is running towards her before he even notices. He runs past the other drow in attendance, runs past the guards holding them, and embraces her. The moment his fingers touch her, tears spring from him and he has to blink them away to make sure she isn’t an illusion. He brushes her hair from her face. Looks into her eyes. She has aged, but so has he. It is Veth. He can hardly breath. So many years have passed, but here she is. 

“Sister…” the word comes out breathy as he smothers her in his arms. It’s then that he realizes she is crying, brushing his hair from his face and clutching onto him as if he would disappear. He hugs her with all of who he is. She pulls away just enough to look at him. 

“Caleb? What?” Her eyes are wide and wet and he smiles at her, clutching at her and looking over her once again. 

“Veth,” and he remembers where he is, remembers the danger, “you shouldn’t be here.” Panic strikes him in the heart and the world is back in motion. All at once, he feels everyones eyes on him, hears the guards shouting, hears Essek demanding they stand down. “Veth, what happened? Why are you here?” He asks as he starts to check her over for any injuries. 

He sees his panic mirrored in her eyes, “Caleb, they have my husband. They have Yezza.” And he feels himself yanked away from her and held by guards. He fights them, tries to get back to her. 

“Veth!” Is all he can say as he can say before he hears a loud booming voice overtake the crowd.

“ENOUGH!!!” 

All eyes snap to attention on the Bright Queen. 

“Essek, control your human! Guards, release him.”

Caleb feels himself drop to the floor, but regains himself quickly. Panic still racing through him. He sees Essek stepping forward to retrieve him, but he has to protect his sister. He gets to his feet and throws himself in front of Veth and her friends, arms outstretched, imploring the Bright Queen. 

“Your Majesty, Please, have mercy on them.” It’s pointless, but he has to try.

“Essek! I told you to control your human.” The Bright Queen says and he sees Essek flinch. 

“Whatever punishment they deserve, please, give it to me and escort them back to the Empire line!”

“And what if I told you their punishment is death?” She asks. 

“I will still take it.” Caleb says with no hesitation. 

“You think the death of one Empire wizard would pay for, not only their trespasses, their crimes, but also the manpower to transport them back to the border?” The Bright Queen asks, anger in her eyes. 

“No, but…. But take my collar off, I will build them a transport back to the Empire, and then I can pay their debt in blood.” Caleb pleads. 

“Caleb, stand down.” Essek calls to him, but he doesn’t spare him a glance.

“Please your. Highness, she is my sister, I could not bare it.” His mouth is dry and his eyes are wet and he feels his throat constrict in panic and pain at the thought. 

The Bright Queen watches him. 

“And how does a human have a halfling sister?” She asks. 

“Love chosen is just as strong as love born. We may not be blood, but our bond is as deep as siblings.” He says, heart hammering in his chest. He tries to keep her eyes on him only and steps further in front of Veth. 

“You are trying my patience, human. You have been here for years, and yet provided me with nothing. You research yet have no answers. I am growing weary of the puzzle that you present. Why should I grant your wish when you provide me nothing?” The Bright Queen says. 

Caleb looks around at a loss, tears streaming from his eyes, “We are close.” He says and knows it’s not enough. It will never be enough because he refuses to re-create the spell that got him here in the first place. He has been able to keep Essek happy with uncovering new theories and telling him about the research the Assembly had been doing with the beacon, but that is not enough for the Bright Queen. She wants the one thing he cannot give. 

“Close is not close enough.” The Bright Queen says staring at Caleb. 

Caleb feels desolation start to crawl into him, then remembers something. It’s a gamble. A large gamble. He has got to try. He straightens himself, brushes the dirt from his robes and looks her in the eyes. He tries to pull on some courage that he doesn’t have. “The Empire had two Beacons.”

The room hushes immediately and the Bright Queen stiffens. Essek’s eyes are on him and Caleb tries to ignore it. 

Caleb swallows. “The Cerberus moves them, frequently. I never saw the second one, but, I do know of it’s existence from the notes I was tasked to go though and the research I was tasked to complete. I might be able to… infer… where they have it hidden.” 

The Bright Queen stares at him, fury growing. “You have been here for years, you just think to tell me this now?”

“It is honestly the first I have thought of the existence of the second since my time in the Assembly. I barely gave it a second thought when I was actively examining it’s twin.” Caleb says truthfully. 

“Essek.” The Bright Queen calls. 

Essek spares Caleb a look before standing next to him, but two steps closer to the Queen. He bows low. “My Queen.”

“Have you or have you not been speaking of the Beacons to your human?”

“I have, your majesty, at your request, been collecting and utilizing any information the human has on the Beacons to better understand not only them, but also what the Assembly wants from them.”

“And this information never came up in conversation?”

“No, your majesty. Our research was always focused more on the Beacons themselves and what the Assembly may want with them, then the existence of another in their custody.” Essek says confidently. 

“And have you discovered how he copied the spell in the sewers that night?” The Bright Queen asks.

Caleb watches Essek swallow and identifies it as nervousness. Why is Essek nervous? 

“My Queen, I wish to discuss that privately.”

The onlookers around start to murmur and the Bright Queen’s eyes narrow. 

“And why should we do that?” She asks. 

“There could be many, far reaching consequences to this conversation. I would rather you know everything that I do, before anyone else, not at the same time.” He says, eyes averted. 

The Bright Queen doesn’t know about the spell Essek has been trying to get Caleb to re-create. Why hasn’t Essek told her? What did she think was happening when he recounted his story to her?

The Bright Queen looks over the scene in front of her and nods her head coming to a decision. “Guards, restrain the intruders and put them in the dungeons. More important matters have just arisen.” 

Caleb’s eyes widen as the guards jump into action. He looks behind him at his sister willing her to understand he will not rest until she is free. She is looking back at him like she is seeing a ghost. It breaks his heart. He watches as they are all restrained and taken from the room. He turns back to the Bright Queen and realizes she had been watching him the whole time. He bows, head hung low, the weight of the collar firmly around his neck. 

“Essek, you wish to speak privately, gather you’re human and follow me.” She says, rises from her throne and disappears into a room behind it without even looking back to make sure she is obeyed. 

Murmurs fill the room once again as Essek motions to Caleb to follow. He does so, wondering what exactly he has gotten himself into now.


	18. Slippery Slope

Caleb follows Essek into the private chamber of the Bright Queen, heart hammering in his chest. He looks around and it’s every bit as grand as her throne room. He didn’t expect any different. She is already seated behind a luxurious desk, waiting for them. Caleb stays by the back of the room, unsure as to the proper slave protocol. Essek steps deeper into the room and bows deeply. 

“We are alone now, Essek. Speak.” She says sternly. 

“My Queen,” Essek starts, “The original theory of Caleb being one of our consecuted souls has proven false. Caleb was not remembering a previous life time, he was remembering the same life, just a different time line.”

Caleb watches as the Bright Queen swallows and leans forward. “What?” She says, voice like stone. 

Essek takes a deep breath, “Caleb Widogast has always been Caleb Widogast. He claimed that I was the one who taught him that spell. He … knew me on some level. It seems that, when Caleb was 16 an… older version of him, from a different time line, found him. They collided, and from our research, it seems to be clear that only one can exist at a time in the same time line. If the older version never collided with the younger, he still would have… disappeared. The collision, however, sped up the process and, I believe, merged the two into one.”

The Bright Queen just stares at Essek for a long time. Then says, “Why am I just being told this now?”

“I wanted to have more… concrete evidence of my theories. I was also hoping to have the actual spell that was used by the elder Caleb.” He says.

“A spell like that would be very useful, if it was stable. We have had many wizards try to traverse time with dunamancy, none survived.” Her gaze moves to Caleb and seems to see him anew. It makes Caleb uncomfortable. “How close are we to having this spell, Essek?”

“Not very, I’m afraid. I am starting to worry that the piece of information we are trying to find was lost during the collision.” 

“What makes you say that?” She asks Essek, eyes still on Caleb.

“I feel as if we would have come across it by now, with all the research and magical theory we have spoken of.”

Caleb swallows. 

“What makes you think that he just hasn’t told you?” She asks, “It’s not like he carries any loyalty to us.”

Essek looks at her and tries to find the correct words. “Caleb has been extraordinarily honest with me these past few months. If he remembered it, I believe he would have said something. Even if he remembered it and didn’t want me to know, I would have noticed him stearing me away from information during our research. Neither has happened.”

The Bright Queen is still watching Caleb. “Do you remember the spell, Human?” She asks him, and all he can do is shake his head no. He’s not lying. “Please remember that whatever you say or do in this room right now, human, may influence my decision on the group you were defending in my throne room, so I ask you once again, do you remember this spell?”

Panic once again floods Caleb and he tries to suppress it. “I… I don’t know the spell, your majesty. What Es… What Master Essek said is accurate. I… I get flashes of memory sometimes. I recognize people sometimes when I see them again, I remember past conversations sometimes when I come across a topic that is similar, but… I have no memory of this spell. I have no memory of anything surrounding it. I don’t know why.”

The Bright Queen looks frustrated and Caleb notices Essek glance back at him. He notices the Bright Queen notice it as well. 

“Thank you Essek for your good sense to keep this private. I would appreciate any whispers of this spell to not leave this room. No one should know about it as anything more than a dangerous theory for now. Keep working at it and keep me informed of any developments.”

Essek nods and bows low. He then turns and makes his way for the door, “I have not dismissed either of you yet.” The Bright Queen says, stopping any forward movement. 

“Of coarse my Queen. My apologies.” Essek quickly states and goes back to his previous position. 

A sort of plan slots into place in Caleb’s mind and he steps forward. “Your majesty, may I approach and speak frank?”

Her eyes go back to him in an instant and she tilts her head. She nods. 

Caleb steps even with Essek, not daring to move any closer. “I get flashes of the other life lived, when they align, and, as I said in the throne room, being part of the Assembly, even for the short time I was, may give me some insight to where the second beacon is.” Caleb pauses, trying to figure out how to say what he wants.

“Go on.” She says. 

“Well, there may be an opportunity for remembering my previous life while trying to get the beacon back, with no loss to the Dynasty.”

She hasn’t cut him off yet, he breathes and continues, feeling Essek stiffen next to him with realization of what he is going to say. 

“I recognized those who are now locked in your dungeon. You know I recognized my sister, but I also recognized others, that I shouldn’t have. I believe that recognition means they were important to my previous life, and if I spend time with them, it may cause another flashback. I may find the thread that you so desire just by being in their proximity.”

“You want me to release them to Essek?”

“No your majesty. I want you to release them to me to locate the second beacon that is in the empire and return it to you.” Caleb clarifies. 

Essek looks over at Caleb, sadness in his eyes. Caleb keeps his gaze on the Bright Queen. 

“What makes you think that they will do anything for the Dynasty?” She asks. 

“They will owe you a favor.” Caleb says, 

“And what exactly is that favor? Your release? Theirs?”

“They came here for a halfling man. Is name is Yeza. He’s my sisters husband. If they traveled all the way here, found a way across the boarder, and came to speak with you, just for one halfling man, well, their loyalty to each other must be very strong. Releasing them all, including Yeza, and putting them on a quest, then rewarding them when it is finished it might win you their loyalty as well. It could be very useful to have a band of lucky nobodies who can cross boarders on your side.”

“Just because your loyalty to the Empire is questionable doesn’t mean that theirs is as well.”

“They told you in the throne room, not all of them are from the Empire. I know Veth is, but… I believe her loyalty to me is stronger, and I believe she would do almost anything to retrieve her husband. Other then that, the green one and the blue one said they were not of the empire. That leaves three that are unknown.”

“And you want to use them to help you locate our stolen beacon. Why not just tell me where it is and then I can have our soldiers get it?”

“I don’t know where it is, it will take some trial and error, along with some information to even be able to guess at it’s location. Wouldn’t it be better to send people you don’t care if they live or die, then to send your soldiers. A life of a slave is nothing compared to your soldiers and warriors.”

She turns her attentions to Essek. “Essek, do we have a halfling named Yeza in custody?” 

Caleb looks at Essek as well. 

Essek bows, “Yes, my queen.”

Caleb’s mouth goes dry. 

“Tell me his importance. We went and retrieved him, so he must be of importance.” She continues. 

“He was the alchemist that the Assembly was using to experiment with our beacon. We decided to obtain him for any information he might have as well as to keep him from the Assembly and hopefully derail their plans. We were hopeful that we would also find our Beacon, but that was not the case.” Essek states. 

“And were you able to extract any information?”

“Not yet. He is currently on week two of no food.” Essek says. 

Caleb feels like he has been doused with cold water. He never questioned where Essek went when he didn’t take Caleb. He always assumed Essek was a scholar. That seems to not be the case. Caleb closes his eyes and turns his attention back to the Bright Queen, opening his eyes only when he knows he is facing in the right direction. 

“Understood” She says, thinking over what was said. She looks at Caleb, “Once you have the beacon, why return it to us. We have kept you as a slave here, why have any loyalty to us?”

“It’s not loyalty. Returning the Beacon to you may help stop the war. I have no loyalty to the Empire, but my people, are a different story. I will return it to you because it might stop my people from dying.” Caleb says. He can feel Essek’s eyes on him but refuses to look over. 

“Do you believe him Essek?”

“I do.” He says with no hesitation. “He has been obedient and helpful. I do believe he will do as he says when given freedom.”

“Take your human back to your den, then talk to the prisoners in the dungeon. I wish to know why they are here and what they intend. I have had report that they have killed a few soldiers of our own. Confirm what you can then return to me with the information. I will deliberate and let you know my answer in the morning. You are dismissed.” She says, and that is final. 

Essek turns to leave and Caleb just stands there. He wants to say something, he wants to defend his sister and her husband. He wants them safe. He wants Jester safe. 

“Caleb.” Essek says and it spurs him into motion. 

Caleb bows to the Bright Queen who is paying him no attention and opens the door for Essek, like a good slave. Essek departs and Caleb follows him, two fee behind. They exit the castle and are headed back to the den. 

“Essek, can I…” Caleb starts but is cut off with a hush from Essek. Caleb remains quiet. 

Essek leads them to his den, Caleb opens the door for him, and he walks inside and to his study. Caleb follows, closing the doors behind him. 

Once the door is closed, Caleb cannot help himself, “Can I come with you to see them?”

Essek sighs, “You… You’re trying to leave… me.”

Caleb closes his eyes. When he re-opens them Essek is looking directly at him, sadness radiating from him. “Essek… There are very few people in this world that I care about personally. You cannot fault me for trying to save one of them.”

Essek turns from him and sits in his chair. “I… do not fault you Caleb… it’s just…”

Caleb remains silent. He knows what Essek wants to hear. He refuses to apologize for trying to keep Veth safe, and he cannot tell him with any honesty that the thought of escape doesn’t invigorate him. So he remains silent. 

Essek looks to collect himself and stands. “I cannot take you with me. The Bright Queen explicitly told me to bring you here. I cannot go against a direct order.”

“I can help.” 

“Caleb…”

Silence falls. 

“What do you do when you are not here?” Caleb asks. The question makes Essek flinch. 

“You know… now.”

Caleb nods and turns away, “I should have known, before. You take me everywhere with you, except when you don’t… you are very good at getting information you seek, and at pain.” Caleb sits at his desk and pets Frumkin who jumps on his lap. 

“I didn’t want you to see me… like that…” Essek tries. 

“Go. Finish your duty. I’ll still be here when you return.” Caleb says, not meeting his eyes. 

Essek turns to leave and hovers in the door way. He sighs deeply and turns to look at Caleb saying, “I break too many rules for you Caleb Widogast.”

Caleb immediately looks up, a smile starting to form on his face. 

“Well come on, I’m sure I can try to explain your presence when the Bright Queen asks.” Essek’s voice sounds resigned. 

Caleb scurries to his feet and practically runs over to Essek, smile bright on his face. The two turn to leave with Frumpkin on their heels. 

“The cat stays here.” Essek says and Caleb motions to Frumpkin to stay. 

Before they exit Caleb says, “Thank you, Essek.”

Essek nods and leads the way to the dungeons.


	19. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations happen in the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming, it has been fighting me a bit. 
> 
> There is sex in this chapter and it is between Caleb and Essek, If you wish not to read it, stop at the ********

Caleb sticks close to Essek the entire way to the dungeon, being careful stay behind him. Caleb’s chest hurts by time they arrive from his heart hammering against it’s cage. He feels dunamantic magic surrounding him when they enter the threshold, it’s disorienting and oppressive. Essek looks to have no issue. 

“I am here upon orders of the Bright Queen.” Essek tells one of the guards before they have a chance to question Caleb’s presence. 

“Of coarse Shadowhand.” They reply as they open the door for the two of them. 

“Show me the new prisoners.” He orders and the guards scramble to their places, to open the door, and to lead through the maze of shifting halls to the cell which they are being kept.

Caleb is usually great at direction and remembering paths, but this building is disorienting. It makes him nauseous if he tries to focus too much on it. It’s going to make breaking them out even harder.

“Open the door.” Essek says in a tone that states it should already have been done as they stop in front of a cell. A shiver runs through Caleb’s spine. He has only seen whispers of this Essek once, and would rather not remember it. 

“Caleb.” Caleb snaps to attention unused to being spoken to like this, “Retrieve the halfling. Explain what is expected.”

Caleb nods and enters the darkened cell. 

“Veth?” He quietly calls, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness that surrounds almost like it has a mind of its own. He sees shadows starting to focus when he feels her wrap herself around his legs. He smiles and goes to his knees so he can wrap his arms around her, “Veth.” He says as he buries his face into her shoulder. She does the same. She smells like home and he cannot stop himself from inhaling deeply.

“I thought I would never find you.” She sobs into his shoulder and he rubs comforting circles into her back. 

“What?” He asks, just catching what she said. 

She pulls back enough to look at him, tears in her eyes, “I left home and searched after you didn’t come back. I searched every spring and summer. Caleb.” Her voice breaks on his name and she hugs him again. 

His heart aches. 

“I am so sorry Veth… I couldn’t… there was… too much…” He hugs her tighter tears threatening to release. 

“Have you been here this whole time?” She asks pressed against his shoulders. 

“No, I’ve only been here recently.” He says and starts to pull away, “Veth, I need you to know…” His words trail off when Veth spots the collar and starts to reach for it, he tries his best not to recoil. “Please Veth, don’t.”

Veth pulls her hand back quickly. “Caleb, what happened?” Her voice grew hard and defensive of him. 

“Veth, look at me… in the eyes. I need to speak with you about other matters, we don’t have much time.” He says, imploring her to stop probing.

She does as he asks, but he knows it will not last long. 

He cannot help but smirk a little, amusement peaking through everything else, “So, you married Yeza.”

“He’s a good man!” Veth says, blushing a little while smacking him on his chest.

Caleb laughs and it feels amazing. He can’t remember the last time he actually laughed. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Oh Caleb, don’t make fun!”

“I’m not! I’m not.” He says as he holds his hands up in surrender. “He was always charmed by you and that makes him a very smart man, indeed.” He chuckles as Veth smiles at him. Caleb’s humor is short lived when he hears Essek behind him clear his throat. He spares a glance at the man and turns back to Veth, urgency in his eyes. “Your release is contingent on what Yeza might know, along with some particulars that the Bright Queen might desire when she hears the Shadowhand’s report… I am sorry Veth, I had no idea he was here.”

Veth pats his hands as if to say that he is forgiven. It’s a small gesture, but it warms him. “I came looking for my husband and found my brother as well.” She cups his face and stares a little then shakes herself and gets back on topic, “I doubt he was doing anything wrong, this is Yeza, but I’ll ask.” She says and he smiles. He hugs her tightly. “You are going to have to let go of me if we are going anywhere.” She says and he chuckles. 

“I don’t want to.” He says, but does. He stands and offers his hand to her. She takes it and he leads her from the cell, to Essek.

“Veth…” he hears and they both turn. It looks as if it was Jester who spoke, she looks worried and is chewing her lips. 

“It’s ok Jester. I’m safe with Caleb.” Veth says looking up at him, “My brother would never let anything bad happen to me.”

“It doesn’t look like he can stop it though.” Jester says and it makes Caleb look at the ground, ashamed of himself, knowing that even in the dull light, the collar shines. He never wanted to meet her like this. So helpless. 

Veth swings their arms and he looks at her. 

“I trust you Caleb.” She says and he squeezes her little hand as thanks. 

“Lets go see Yeza.” Caleb says and her face lights up. 

Essek motions to the guard to close the cell when they step out of it and leads them on.

Caleb’s brain is running on high alert. He has Veth now, he has to keep her safe. How does he keep her safe? He goes through multiple possibilities when his thoughts are interrupted by Essek ordering Yeza’s cell open. Caleb leads Veth inside, still holing her hand. 

Yeza is in the corner of the room. He looks starved. Caleb feels the memory of starvation deep within his own broken body and looks back at Essek. He doesn’t know what Essek sees, but he cannot meet his eyes. After a few moments Essek nods. 

“Food, now.” Essek orders and Caleb can see Yeza flinch. What has Essek already done to his sisters husband?

Caleb releases Veth’s hand and she looks up at him. He nods to her and she takes a step forward. 

“Yeza?” She says and her voice makes him turn, eyes searching and finding her. His whole posture changes. 

“V…Veth? Is…. Is that really… you?” He struggles to get to his feet. 

Veth runs over and helps him, “Yes, Yeza, it is. Yeza… My brilliant Yeza.” Her hands are roaming over him, looking for any injuries. “What happened?”

Yeza takes Veth’s face in his hands, “My beautiful, wonderful, brave wife. You came for me.” He says, tears in his eyes as he kisses her and hugs her tightly. 

“Of coarse I came for you, you dumb genius.” She says.

They cannot stop touching each other and for a moment Caleb is ecstatic that Veth has such a loving husband. Then he remembers where they all are and it lessens his joy with fear. 

“What happened Yeza?” She asks. 

“Oh, Veth, I’m not even sure. I was helping a member of the Assembly extract something from this glowing dodecahedron. They called it a beacon? And then there was screaming and I’m telling Luc to run and hide and then I’m being restrained and taken and….” Yeza is talking in large breaths all at once then something dawns on him. “Luc! How is Luc? Did you see him? Is he okay?” Panic fills Yeza’s wide eyes. 

“He’s safe, Yeza. I made sure our son was safe before coming to find you.” Veth says and Yeza’s face relaxes. 

Surprise fills Caleb. Veth has a son… He has a nephew! Saddness seeps into his elation, he missed his nephew being born… how old is he now? How tiny he must have been. He wonders if Luc looks like Veth, or like Yeza. He hopes one day he will find out. 

He feels Essek’s eyes on him, but cannot meet the man’s. He watches Veth and Yeza talk and re-acquaint. It’s bittersweet. 

They talk about the day Yeza was taken and what he was working on. Essek hands him some food to bring into the two. Caleb looks over and Essek nods. They have the information needed. 

He walks forward with the food, kneels down and hands it to Yeza. Yeza takes it and shoves it in his mouth, then looks at Caleb. 

“Caleb?” He says, mouth full. 

Caleb has to swallow his emotion down before he can confirm, “Yes… Yeza. Please, eat slowly. You want to keep it in your belly.”

Yeza stops eating and throws his arms around Caleb, “She found you!” 

Caleb is immediately surprised by the affection, and it almost breaks him. Caleb holds Yeza a little tighter and pats his small back, “Was… was there ever any doubt that she would?”

Yeza laughs, “No! She’s too amazing for that.” 

Caleb laughs too, it almost comes out like a sob, “And too stubborn!” He adds. 

Veth blushes, “Guys! I’m right here!”

They all laugh. It sounds a little bit broken, but it is genuine. 

Yeza pulls back form his hug with Caleb, excitement in his eyes. “You can get us out! You have so much power!”

Caleb feels his helplessness like a rope around his lungs. “Eat, Yeza, you need food to gather your strength.” Caleb says bringing his attention back to his food. “Unfortunately, it’s not that easy. I… cannot use magic right now.” He fingers the collar, bringing both of their attention to it and regretting the motion as soon as it’s made, “But, I am trying for your release.”

“They took your magic?” Veth asks, voice low and angry.

“Veth, please, not now.” He tells her and cannot help but smile at the dangerous looks she shoots over to Essek. It warms Caleb’s heart that she is so defensive of him. “Veth…” he says again and she huffs. 

Essek clears his throat and Caleb takes the hint. He stands, Veth follows suit. 

“Already?” She asks and he looks to Essek. 

“I believe I have the information needed from him.” Essek says. “Come now.”

Caleb takes Veth’s hand again and leads her from the room. 

“I’ll see you again soon Yeza!” She calls and Caleb waves his hand. Yeza can only wave back, still munching on the food he was given. 

“Right, Caleb?” She looks up at him and he looks to Essek. 

Essek takes a deep breath, “The Bright Queen will make her decision in the morning. I’ve had a few of my people talking to the group while we were here.” Essek tells Caleb. 

Caleb squeezes Veth’s hand and she squeezes back. 

They make it to the other cell and Essek has the door opened. Caleb goes to walk Veth in, but is stopped by Essek’s sharp voice, “Caleb.” And he stops, squeezing Veth’s hand again, then lets go with a sharp pain to his heart. 

Veth turns her sharp look to Essek, then it softens when she looks back at Caleb. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says and Caleb smiles a small smile. The door closes between them and Caleb’s heart aches. He nods to her, face stern, hoping that she will understand the message. He will see her tomorrow, regardless what the Bright Queen decrees. 

Essek starts to walk away, stops, and calls, “Come Caleb.”

Caleb follows Essek out of the dungeon. Plans flowing thought his brain on how to get them out safely. 

They walk back to the house in silence. Caleb opens the door for Essek and they walk inside. Caleb starts heading to the study when he notices Essek isn’t following him. He turns. 

Essek watches and when Caleb turns he says, “I have to report to the Bright Queen. Please, stay here.”

“Essek, I…” Caleb starts but is cut off. 

“No, Caleb. I have already broken too many rules for you today. Please, don’t ask me to brake another.” Essek’s eyes are pleading. 

Caleb nods, “Can… Essek, please, can you fight for my sister and her husbands release? Please? Even if I’m not part of it, even if I cannot go with them… I can’t see her in the dungeon...”

Essek steps towards Caleb and puts his hand on Calebs face, caressing. 

Caleb lets him. 

Essek’s eyes are so full of regret, but Caleb doesn’t have the will to ask about it. “I will see what I can do.” Essek says, then turns, and is gone. 

Caleb goes back into the study and sits. He sits there for hours waiting for Essek’s return, he counts the minuets, counts the seconds. He is all nerves with no outlet. Frumpkin knows Caleb is nervous and tries to comfort him. It helps a little, but he wishes that Essek would have removed the collar. He could have sent Frumpkin to watch Veth. Instead, he sits there, working on a number of escape plans. With magic, and without. 

It’s three hours before Essek comes back. He looks tired. 

“Essek?” Caleb calls quietly from the door of the study. 

Essek looks up at him. “I thought you might be sleeping by now.” He says as he walks closer. 

“And I thought you might tell me the destiny of my sister.” Caleb says. 

Essek chuckles a little but it carries no mirth, only air. He walks into the study, opens a hidden cabinet, and pulls liquor out. He pours himself a drink. 

“Essek… Is… is it bad?” Caleb asks, fearing the answer, but needing to know. 

Essek sighs, fingers massaging his temples. He takes a sip of his drink and looks at Caleb. “It was a very pleasant surprise to see you laugh earlier…”

Caleb can feel the weight of Essek’s gaze, but doesn’t know what to say. 

“It was… eye opening… to see you with your family.” Essek takes another sip of his drink and turns away, shaking his head. “She told me she wasn’t sure who was the master and who was the slave in our arrangement.” He says, laughing again, still no humor to it. 

“What?” Caleb asks, eyes narrowing. 

Essek sighs again. “The Bright Queen knew that I took you with me to the dungeons. Of coarse she did. She wasn’t pleased.”

“But we got the information needed, and probably faster then if it was just you…” Caleb says. 

“Yes, and that is why we are not dead right now.” Essek cuts Caleb off. 

“What?” 

“Caleb, you are a wizard from the Empire. She knows that I have a soft spot for you, hell, I am even fighting on your side to release possible Empire spies.” He is looks Caleb directly in the eyes and there is no filter. “She knows that I would break a direct order for you… that I did break a direct order for you… that’s… dangerous.”

Caleb swallows, suddenly very nervous. His breath is shallow when he asks, “What happened?”

Essek finishes his glass, then pours another and sits in front of the fireplace. He stares into the fire. “It seems as if your sisters companions were telling the truth. They were just here to rescue Yeza, who… really knows nothing of what he was doing or what they wanted from him. He is practically useless to us. A few of the group are even from Xhorhas.”

“That’s good… Right?” Caleb asks. 

“They will be released tomorrow morning.” Essek says, still looking into the fire, all emotion gone from his voice. 

Caleb releases the breath he was holding and smiles. His sister and her husband can go home, can be with their son. “Thank you, Essek.” 

Essek looks over at him, and all there is, is sadness. 

“What eles? What aren’t you telling me.” Caleb asks. 

Essek takes a sip. “They will be released on the contingency that you fulfill your side of the bargain you made. She wants you to find the other beacon and brining it back to her. She still doesn’t trust you, so you must earn that first. There is a disturbance north of Rosana that is causing the Bright Queen a bit of trouble, what with the war to the west. She wants you to go there, figure out what is wrong, and fix it. Upon your return, she will send you to the Empire to locate her beacon. If you are successful, then, she will consider you even. It’s the price you pay for their release paid, along with your complete freedom.” Essek says. 

Caleb can barely believe his ears. His sister safe, his freedom won. “Does this mean I am a free man?” He chokes on the emotion that wells in him at those words. 

“Yes, when you take her offer, you will be considered a free man. Still indebted to the Dynasty, but a free man.” Essek radiates sadness, but reaches out and touches Caleb’s collar, whispering the words. The collar falls from his neck. 

Caleb lets the collar fall to the ground and touches the bare skin. “And you?”

Essek hangs his head, face stiffening, hardening. “Well, I am on probation. I will be watched, closely, for a few hundred years. Nothing was harmed in my… indiscretion, so I remain alive, but I have lost some trust. It will be hard to win back, but I am sure I will manage.” He digs into his pocket and hands Caleb a stone. “I am to be your contact when you are on the mission. You will check in with me, but other then that… contact is… prohibited. I am to help you finish your quest, and then am to no longer have any contact with you… or any human.” He looks away and breathes a mirthless chuckle.

“If contact is prohibited… then why?”

“She knows it will hurt me, to talk to you and not ever be able to… touch you.” He says simply, then scoffs, “My probation ends well after you will be dead.” It sounds like he is already mourning. 

“And our research?” Caleb asks. 

“Was never mentioned.” Essek says then tilts his head. “Why? Would you still want to research with me when you are a free man?”

Caleb should lie, but he can’t do him such a disservice. He smiles at Essek where Essek can see him, “Who doesn’t want to the ability to bend the universe to their will?”

Essek’s face softens. “Oh, Caleb. We would have been great together in a different life.”

Caleb approaches Essek and stands between him and the fire. He watches Essek, reads Essek. His face is so open, so vulnerable. 

“Essek.” Caleb says to get his attention. 

Essek looks up and meets his eyes, “Caleb.”

Caleb feels the decision solidify in his mind and straddles him, sitting on his lap. 

Essek’s body stiffens, “Caleb?” 

“You no longer own me.”

“That’s true, but you don’t…” 

“You…” Caleb cuts Essek’s sentence short, “you saved my sister and her husband. You saved her friends. They are safe, and you did this all to make me, a slave, happy.” Caleb wraps his arms around Essek’s neck, cards one hand through Essek’s hair. 

Essek looks at Caleb like he’s the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, “Caleb, you… you were never just a slave.” Essek reaches a hand up to touch Caleb’s cheek, but stops short and puts it back on his chair. “you don’t have to.”

“I know… That’s one of the reasons I want to.” He says and kisses Essek, it’s soft and chaste. He pulls back after the kiss with a smirk on his face, “Do you want me?”

Essek shifts his weight in his lap to sit closer and whispers, “Always.” And kisses him. This kiss is not chaste, but it is still soft, gentle, and unsure of its welcome. 

Caleb tilts Essek’s head to deepen the kiss. Essek sighs into it and Caleb whispers. “You’re brave.” He kisses him, “You’re talented,” he kisses him, “And you’re right, we would have been amazing together.” He kisses down Essek’s throat and drags his nose back up his throat and whispers, “For the next few hours… our last few hours… I am not only a free man, but I am extremely grateful for you and what you did for me today.” He kisses Essek’s neck again and Essek moans. 

“Caleb…”

Caleb pulls back waiting for Essek to continue. 

“Do you want me?” Essek asks. 

“Right now? Yes, I do.” Caleb says. 

Essek smiles it doesn’t quite meet his eyes, “That’s enough.” He breathes into the air between them before kissing Caleb deeply as he starts undoing Caleb’s shirt. 

Caleb stops him, “Patience Essek. There is only tonight, but we have it all.” Caleb nuzzles into Essek’s neck and places his arms around him. 

Essek brushes his lips along Caleb’s cheeks and smiles, “I’ll take your lead, then.” Essek says and Caleb rewards him by grinding down on him. Essek lets his head drop back and moans at the sensation. 

***********

Caleb kisses Essek’s neck and places small bites along the veins. Essek keeps his hands mostly where Caleb puts them, but eventually runs them up and down his back gently. Caleb bites Essek’s neck where it meets his shoulder and unbuttons Essek’s shirt, letting his fingers linger. Caleb smiles when Essek’s breathing starts to speed up. 

He nips, licks, and kisses down his bare torso as he slides to his knees on the floor in a fluid movement. He tweaks and sucks Essek’s nipples and relishes his squirming. 

Essek’s eyes follow his every movement like he is trying to remember every detail. He probably is. 

Caleb smirks when Essek’s mouth opens on a silent moan when he comfortably fits himself between Essek’s knees. Caleb runs his face along Essek’s thighs and makes eye contact as his hands travel to undo Essek’s pants. Essek grips the arms of the chair tightly. 

“Should I continue?” Caleb asks. 

“Yes, please, Caleb.”

Caleb smiles and rubs his face into Essek’s clothed crotch. Essek gasps and clutches onto the chair tighter. 

“Lift your hips for me.”

Essek obeys and Caleb slides his pants and small clothes down enough to release his hardened cock. Caleb looks at Essek, catches his eyes, and licks a stripe up the length of his cock before taking it’s head into his mouth. Essek lets out a small shout of surprise before moaning. Caleb pulls off and whispers an incantation. 

“No one will hear us now, be as loud as you want.” Caleb says and doesn’t give Essek any time to reply before taking him down again, opening his throat and swallowing him down deeper in his throat. 

Essek groans deeply in pleasure and wraps his fingers in Caleb’s long hair. Caleb backs himself off to breath and strokes Essek’s length languidly, tracing the veins with his thumb. Caleb fondles his balls gently and brings the tip to his mouth, kissing it before flicking his tongue out over the slit. 

Essek slowly falls to pieces under Caleb’s hands, repeating his name over and over. His eyes are hooded but never leave Caleb’s face. Caleb takes Essek completely again, deep and Essek groans deeply before trying to push Caleb away. Caleb refuses to relent and is rewarded with a shout of ecstasy as Essek cums down Caleb’s throat. Caleb swallows it all. 

Caleb pulls back gasping for air only when Essek stops shaking in his chair and kisses the top of his limp cock, completely removing his pants before Essek comes back to himself. 

“Welcome back.” Caleb says, voice wrecked, and rises from the floor. .

Essek moans, “I should have asked the Bright Queen to free you months ago if that’s the thanks I get for it.” Essek is smiling, blissed. 

Caleb laughs, “Ohh baby, it’s not over yet.” He says as he walks to Essek’s side, “Unless you want it to be over.” He trails his fingers through Essek’s hair. Essek leans into the touch. 

“By all means, Caleb, do with me as you please.”

Caleb trails his fingers along Essek’s bare chest, “Oh, come now. I do hope you will be doing pleasurable things to me as well.” He says as he leans down and kisses him. It’s slow and unhurried. 

“You’ve such a sinful mouth, Mr. Widogast.” Essek says breathlessly, breaking the kiss. The use of his name in such a manner sends a shiver down Caleb’s spine. 

Caleb smirks and stands. He heads to the fireplace and looks at Essek over his shoulder, “You have no idea.” He says as he unbuttons his shirt and lets it drop to the floor. 

Essek rises form his seat and presses himself up against Caleb’s back. He kisses his bare shoulder, his neck, and intwines their fingers, “I am sorry for our previous…”

“Shhh… I know.” Caleb says. 

“This has already been… so much… better.” Essek whispers into his skin. 

Caleb turns and presses himself against Essek. He takes Essek’s neck and kisses him deeply. “For me too.” He breathes against Essek’s lips. 

Essek kisses him again, running fingers along Caleb’s bare skin. Caleb leans into the touch and sighs. 

“Do you want to stretch me, or do you want to watch?” Caleb asks between kisses. 

“I want to.” Essek says and Caleb nods. 

“How and where do you want me?”

“Forever, with me.” Essek says gently. 

“Essek…”

Essek motions and a plush pile of blankets and pillows appear before the fireplace.

Caleb smiles, “How?”

“Hands and knees.”

Caleb nods and starts to undo his pants. Essek stops him, “Allow me?” He asks and Caleb nods. Essek slowly trails his hands along Caleb’s arms, along his torso, and trails down to his waist band. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Caleb says and Essek undoes Caleb’s pants. He kneels, mouthing at Caleb’s stomach and pulls his pants past his hips, revealing his erection. 

Caleb sighs as the air hits him and cards his fingers through Essek’s hair. Essek nips Caleb’s hip and it makes Caleb’s head fall back on his shoulders. Essek squeezes Caleb’s rear and continues removing his pants. Caleb steps out of them and Essek throws them aside. Essek kisses Caleb’s erection and fondles his balls making Caleb moan. He strokes Caleb a few times and licks the precum from the tip before turning Caleb around and carefully spreading his legs. Caleb braces himself against the mantle of the fireplace, leaning forward. Essek gently separates Calebs’ cheeks and licks up the length of him. 

Caleb’s knees buckle and Essek steadies him from falling. “Maybe it’ll be safer if you’re down here with me.” Essek says and Caleb nods lowering himself upon the makeshift bed. 

“You might be right” he says as he positions himself how Essek wanted him, on his hands and knees. 

Essek kisses him and runs his hands down his back before settling behind Caleb, “Ready?”

“Ja.” Caleb says. 

Essek separates Caleb again and licks across him. Caleb moans and leans back into Essek’s tongue. Essek steadies Caleb’s hips and tongues him open, slowly. Caleb collapses into a mumbling mess and Essek has to hold him up and open. He slicks his fingers and inserts one next to his tongue. Caleb sinks into it with a groan. Essek’s cock starts to fill again, taking interest in the sounds he is pulling form Caleb. 

Essek curls his finger and slowly adds a second, slowly scissoring him open. Caleb melts further and Essek cricks his fingers, making Caleb’s breath hitch and pull a long moan from his lungs. 

“There we are.” Essek says and repeats the movement. 

Caleb moans, “Please… Please, Essek….” Caleb repeats. He feels Essek smile against his ass and Caleb pushes back onto him. 

Essek removes his fingers and nips at Caleb’s butt cheek before grabbing onto Calebs hips and lining himself up. Caleb’s head clears a little and he tenses, “No!” He says, starting to panic. Essek freezes and backs away immediately. 

Caleb catches his breath and turns to Essek, embracing him again, “No, I want to… just not like that.” He says and Essek’s face softens again, understanding hitting him. Caleb kisses him again and Essek nods. 

Caleb switches their positions and lies Essek back on the pillows, propped up a little. “Comfortable?” He asks. 

“Very.” Essek says. 

Caleb climbs over him, straddling his erection. He grasps Essek’s cock and lines himself up. He slowly descends onto Essek, taking him, inch by inch. He groans a deep resonating groan as he stretches to accommodate Essek.

Essek tries to catch his breath and puts his hands on Caleb’s hips. Caleb gasps as he takes the last few inches and sits there, adjusting. He feels Essek’s hand smoothing his hair out of his face. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Essek tells Caleb, reverence in his voice. 

Caleb opens his eyes and rocks forward. They both moan and Caleb does it again with more confidence. He leans back, bracing himself on Essek’s legs and rocks his pelvis, riding Essek, finding his rhythm. 

Essek groans and allows his hands to roam over Caleb’s body, mapping him, memorizing him. Caleb speeds up his rhythm and cannot help the embarrassing noise that leaves him as Essek grasps his cock, stroking it in time with Caleb’s hips. It makes Caleb falter a little, but he soon gets back into rhythm. 

Their breathing speeds and is a mixture of gasps, moans, and grunts. 

“So good.” Essek gasps. “Caleb… I’m… almost…”

Caleb speeds up, changing position, and gasps when Essek hits that spot. 

Essek moves his hands to Caleb’s hips, holding him in that position and moves his feet to get leverage. He thrusts repeatedly into Caleb, hard, making him groan and gasp in pleasure as he hits that spot repeatedly. 

Caleb braces himself, arms on Essek’s chest and starts to see stars, “Essek” he moans “I’m…”

Essek moves one hand to tug at Caleb’s cock, never slowing his thrusts. 

Caleb groans, long and drawn, seeing stars as he cums and clamps down on Essek. Essek joins Caleb soon after, grunting his release. 

Caleb collapses on top of Essek as they both try to catch their breath. Essek kisses Caleb’s forehead. After his breath returns to him, Caleb moves enough to release Essek and Essek waves his hand cleaning them up. When clean, Caleb curls into Essek’s arms. 

He’s free. His sister, her husband, her friends, are all free. Caleb draws swirls on Essek’s chest with his fingers and hums. 

“Thank you.” Caleb says as he makes himself comfortable cuddled up to Essek. 

Essek smiles, “You’re more than worth it.” He says as he kisses Caleb’s lips gently. “Sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Mmmm.” Caleb hums and falls fast asleep.


	20. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and friends are released and start a new journey. 
> 
> *slight warning for body modification*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long long long delay. At least half of it was my computer getting fixed, and then re-fixed... and alas it will have to go back in to be re-re-fixed... 
> 
> Any-hoo, new update! Hope you enjoy!

Caleb wakes at what would be dawn anywhere else, warm and entangled. He smiles and dislodges himself from Essek. 

“Mmm, whaya doinnn?” Essek murmers. 

“It’s almost breakfast.” Caleb informs a sleepy Essek. 

“Noooo.”

“Yes.”

Essek opens his eyes and looks at Caleb. “Morning.” He says, gaze soft. 

“Good morning.” Caleb says, brushing Essek’s hair from his face. 

Essek sits up, rubbing his eyes and groans. “Time is never on our side.’

“No, but it makes moments like last night all the more.” Caleb says as he dresses. 

Essek gets up and dresses as well. They stand before each other when they are dressed. Essek moves Caleb’s hair away from his face. “One last kiss before our day starts?”

Caleb chuckles and kisses him. The kiss is filthy, but ends sweet. He leans his forehead against Essek’s. 

Essek smiles, brushing his thumb along Caleb’s cheek. “Life will darken without you.” He says. 

“We would have never lasted.” Caleb says. 

“I know, not with how we started, not with what I did.” Essek says. 

“Shhh” Caleb says and Essek kisses Caleb again. 

Caleb goes to deepen the kiss, but Essek pulls away. “We should have breakfast.” He says and detangles himself from Caleb. 

Caleb agrees and they head to the kitchens. Sabine serves them like normal, and they discuss what the day will entail. Essek makes sure that Caleb knows he will have to wear the collar to the Bright Queen. If she knows Essek let him out of it, it would not end well. 

Caleb knew he was going to have to wear it. He hates it, but today is the last time. He dismisses Frumpkin and doesn’t complain when Essek affixes it around his neck. 

“Ready to go?” Essek asks. 

Caleb nods, not trusting his voice. 

Essek leads him to the front door, then disappears into his study for a few minuets before returning to his side. He nods to Caleb and Caleb opens the door, allowing Essek to walk through before exiting after him. 

Caleb usually hates the short journey to the Bright Queen. Everything is so intimidating and everyone still stares. Today, however, each step closer brings him another step closer to freedom. He feels almost drunk from the feeling. He tries to watch his breath so Essek might not notice. 

Essek stops at the entry and looks back at Caleb. Caleb has a moment to worry that Essek has changed his mind, but Essek nods and opens the door. 

“The Bright Queen would like to see you, alone, first. I assume it is so you can accept the deal. Then the others will be brought and told their fate. If possible, I will lead all of you to the cities gates by end of the day.”

“You think it will take that long?” Caleb asks quietly as they walk the halls. 

“I do not know.” Essek says as they get to her main throne room. Essek pauses and looks at Caleb, “Good luck, Caleb.” He says then opens the door and leads them forward. 

The Bright Queen is no where to be seen, but Essek doesn’t seem surprised. He leads them to the smaller room behind her throne. The guards open the door when they get close enough and they enter, Caleb a few steps behind Essek. 

The Bright Queen is seated behind her opulent desk when they walk in. There are a few others in the room, one dressed as a high ranking member of the military, the other, dressed simply, holding a box off to the side. She doesn’t look up until they are both before her, heads bowed, and the door behind them closes. 

“I assume you have told you’re human his options.” The Bright Queen says. 

“Yes, you’re majesty. I have informed him that you have decided to accept his offer to locate the second stolen beacon and bring it back to you for the release of his sister, her husband, and friends.”

Caleb feels her gaze shift to him, and he bows a bit lower. 

“Stand up, Caleb Widogast.” 

Caleb rises. 

“After our talk yesterday, and the subsequent information gleaned from the intruders, I have decided to place a small bit of trust in you.”

Caleb feels his throat go dry, and nods his understanding, not trusting his voice. 

“The prisoners will be released today, upon your signed agreement to help the Dynasty in a few matters. There has been a disturbance in one of our northern cities, called Bazzoxan. Reports are vague, but it has hindered our plans and needs to be dealt with. As you know, the majority of my forces are to the west and are needed to remain there. This is where you come in. To gain enough of my trust to set you free in your own county, you will need to locate this disturbance and get rid of it. You will then report back to me when you are finished, and, if your report and work is satisfactory, you will be released back into the Empire. While in the Empire, you will locate our stolen beacon, and return it to me. Then, and only then, will you have won your complete freedom and may return to your lands, unbound. Do you understand the terms?” 

“Yes, Bright Queen, I understand.”

“Good, come closer, Caleb Widogast, there are things I must show you.”

Caleb approaches and stands directly across form her. She nods and gestures to a map on her desk. 

“We will provide you with a map, my symbol, and some provisions. I will put Essek on that task, considering he is so fond of you. My symbol is in case you find yourself in any trouble with my subjects. It is not often a human roams the wastes. If you find any of my subjects being… uncooperative, show them the symbol. They will know that you are on a mission from me. I suggest you keep it on your person at all times.” She holds the symbol up for Caleb to see and then continues. 

“Here is the outline to our agreement and a contract for you to sign. It will be signed in blood to make it a binding contract. Also, with the completion of the contract you will be branded.” She gestures to the drow in the corner with the box.

Caleb looks to her startled and starts to say something, but is cut off. 

“It is non-negotiable. The brand is an assurance to the Dynasty that we will be able to locate you wherever you are. It makes it impossible to run from your sworn duties. You were given a sending stone last night. That will be for your reports to Essek. I expect frequent reports. If you grow silent, I will locate you and you will be brought back to the Dynasty, spend a few decades in the dungeons, and then be enslaved to another, less attached, drow. I am sure the entire experience will be very unpleasant for you.” 

Caleb swallows. He hates that he will be marked, in any way. His arms start to itch from the ghosts of scars past located there. 

“Upon completion of your task, the brand will disappear, contract fulfilled. I usually prefer to brand one upon their face, but considering the locations you will have to travel, your arm will suffice. Your collar will be removed after you exit the city, not before. Do you understand?”

Caleb nods, “I understand.”

“Do you agree?”

“My sister, her husband, and her friends will all be released, no questions asked, no other contracts signed?” Caleb asks. 

“Yes.”

“Will I be able to say good buy before I leave for the north?"

“They are being brought to the main hall as we speek. After you sign, and they are released, you will both exit the city at the same time.”

“Then I agree.” Caleb says, looking directly in her eyes, knowing, somehow, there is a catch, knowing that he is probably being sent on a suicide mission, but it doesn’t matter. They will be free. His life is a small payment for their freedom. 

The Bright Queen smiles and lays the contract out for him to read and sign. She also sets a small dagger out for him. 

Caleb reads it quickly. There is nothing new in the contract, just what was discussed. He nods, picks up the dagger and pricks his finger with it. The red blood wells up quickly and he signs the bottom of the contract with it. 

“Good.” She says and gestures the drow closer. “Essek, you may need to hold Caleb down for this part.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Essek says as he sits Caleb down in a seat and holds him there with his body, apology obvious in his eyes. 

The other drow rolls his sleeve up past his elbow and sets up his supplies. He sticks a piece of wood into Calebs mouth and tells him to bite down. 

He does. 

It doesn’t help. 

The drow slices into the skin on his forearm in a pattern unknown to him. He removes strips of Calebs skin, then retrieves colored pigment, or maybe gem dust, Caleb it too far gone by this point to accurately identify it, and rubs it into his bleeding wound. When he is satisfied, he pours a liquid over it. The liquid burns and seals the wound shut, leaving behind only the symbol, a fresh wound that will scar. A brand. 

It takes two hours. 

Caleb screams the entire time. 

The room swims back into view when it is over and Caleb feels every burning inch of the brand. 

“It will hurt for the next few days.” The drow is telling him as Essek releases the hold he had. “Put this on it every night to keep infection away. A cleric’s healing will not help, it has to heal on it’s own.” Caleb is handed a small container of salve. “If it starts to burn after it is healed, you are being called for and should contact the Bright Queen or your contact right away. The burning will only get worse until you do.”

Caleb groans, but nods his understanding. His throat is raw. When he looks around the room, the Bright Queen is gone, only the guard remains with the three of them. Essek helps him up from his chair as the other drow gives him some water. He drinks it with no hesitation. 

“Are you ready to see your sister?” Essek asks gently. 

Caleb rolls his sleeve down to hide the brand, smooths his clothes out and brushes his hair from his face. “Do I look… presentable?” He asks and cringes at the sound of his voice.

Essek helps him with his hair, and then pulls a cloth from his pocket to pat the sweat from Caleb’s brow. “Yes.”

Caleb tries to smile and nods, “Then lets go.” He says as he makes his way to the door. He looks back to the guard before opening it, “Am I dismissed?”

The guard nods and Caleb opens the door to the throne room and steps out. 

The throne room has filled since he was here last. He feels many different pairs of eyes on him as he steps out into the room, and wonders if they heard him scream. He looks around and meets Veth’s eyes. 

They all heard him screaming. 

He swallows his courage and walks out head held high. He approaches the Bright Queen and bows. 

“An agreement is made.” She says out to the court, then turns to the group before her. “You are free to go. The Shadowhand will lead you to the gates of our city, where you will be released. I suggest you leave our lands and not to return.” She turns to where Essek is standing, next to Caleb. “Shadowhand, see them all out and send Caleb Widogast whatever provisions he will need for his journey. Then return here to me.”

“Yes, my Queen” Essek says, bowing low before standing and leading the way out. 

Caleb stands to follow. 

“Caleb Widogast.” The Bright Queen says. 

Caleb turns to look at her. 

“Do not disappoint me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Bright Queen.” He says as best he can with a low bow before standing and following Essek out. 

The guards lead the group out after. 

They all silently walk to the edge of the city where they stop at the gates. Caleb notices that Sabine is waiting there for them with a bag along with a few guards who are waiting to return weapons and packs back to their rightful owners. 

Essek remains silent until everything is distributed and he dismisses the guards. He looks to Caleb. 

“I wasn’t aware she was sending you to Bazzoxan.” Essek starts and gestures for Sabine to hand him the bag. She does. 

“I take it the journey will be difficult.” Caleb says already knowing the answer.

“Very.” Essek says as he hands Caleb the bag. “I had Sabine pack your things, along with provisions for your journey, some food, a bed roll, a blanket. I also included a few books, a component pouch filled with what I thought you might need, some paper, some ink and the stone.”

Caleb can’t help but smile at that, “Everything a wizard will need.”

“The map and symbol are also in the pack, as well as the salve…” Essek continues, obviously nervous. “The north gets very cold, so there is also a warm coat.”

“Thank you, Essek.” Caleb says and he is suddenly aware of all the eyes that are trained on them. 

Essek seems suddenly aware as well, “Well, then.” He reaches out and mutters a few words. The collar falls from Calebs neck and into Essek’s hands.

Caleb feels his magic return to him in an instant and it is always a rush. He closes his eyes, just feeling it pulse under his skin. He opens his eyes again and looks to Essek. 

“Good luck Caleb Widogast. Contact me if you need anything… for the good of the Dynasty.”

Caleb nods, “Please assure the Bright Queen that I am on my way.”

Essek nods. He looks like he wants to say something, but then looks to the group standing around. He nods to them, then turns stiffly and walks back the way they came. 

Caleb smiles and puts the pack on. He looks at the city that he had been held in for so long, breathes the air, and then turns to the group waiting for him. His eyes float over the group of Veth’s friends and it is really the first time he has been able to see them all. They paint quite a picture and Caleb cannot decide it the automatic affection he feels for them are due lost memories of a different life, or that they have been able to protect his sister and loves her enough to travel so far to retrieve Yeza. 

He saw the half orc in the Bright Queen’s throne room, he seems to be the leader, or at least he is the best talker. He doesn’t see any weapon. Interesting. Maybe he is a magic user? 

Next to him is Jester. He definitely saw Jester, has always seen Jester, even before he knew her. He tries to make sure his gaze doesn’t linger on her even though all he wants to do is soak in her presence, memorize every detail.

Then comes another tiefling, purple this time. He is dressed opulently and it is so much, Caleb is sure it is a front. He looks like he tumbled right out of a circus, and maybe he did. He is sure there is something the tiefling is hiding under all his brightly colored layers. 

Next to him is a very tall, very muscular, very stoic looking woman. He is pretty sure she could crush his skull with only a finger. He is intimidated, and a bit scared of her, but also glad that Veth has such a woman protecting her, looking after her. 

He nods to the woman before he continues on and sees an even larger creature. His mind supplies him with the species… firbolg. He has never met a firbolg before. It’s is kind of exciting, they are not known to venture into society often, usually preferring solitude and nature. He is brightly colored and he looks gentle.

Next to him is a surly looking woman dressed in the robes of a member of the Cobalt Soul. He looks closer at the woman face and smiles, he remembers that face. Looks like she wasn’t kicked out after all. He wonders if she recognizes him… he hopes not. Well, at least not until he wants her to. 

They all look capable. Caleb smiles when his eyes land on Veth. She has grown so much and is probably very capable as well. She looks… worried. Caleb’s smile gets bigger. 

“Caleb, what happened?” Veth asks him. 

“We are free, that is what happened, and I am sure if we walk a few miles in that direction, we will once again be in sunlight.” Caleb tells her as he tells himself that there are ears everywhere and they must start walking. 

“Caleb, that is not an answer.” Veth continues. 

“I haven’t seen sunlight in years.” He continues, ignoring her demands and walking straight through the group. They part for him all with questions written on their faces. “Ohh and you have to introduce me to your friends. Mom and dad didn’t raise you to be so rude.” Distract her… if she is distracted she will follow and then you can tell her whatever she needs to know once out of the immediate reach of the Bright Queen. 

“Caleb!” Veth continues. 

“Veth!” He says and turns to her. “It will be dark by time we exit the radius of the spell if we delay. I really would like to see the sun before we set up some sort of camp to figure out what we do next. Please.” He tries to tell her that it’s not safe with his eyes. He pleads with her, begs her to drop it for now. 

“You will answer my questions then.” Veth says. It’s not a question, and Caleb gets the impression she says it more for the group than for him. 

“I will answer any questions you have that I can.” Caleb says and Veth nods. She understood and is agreeing to wait until it is safe. He really loves his brilliant sister. 

Veth smiles and then throws herself into his arms. He catches her easily and gives her a hug. 

“I missed you, you know.” She says. 

“I have missed you more… and I am sure I have missed much more. You must tell me all that has happened.” He says as he puts her back on the ground and looks to Yeza, “and you, Yeza, have to tell me if she is fibbing or not.”

“Ohh I will make sure she is being honest, Caleb.” Yeza says with a smile. 

“YEZA! You are supposed to be on MY side!!” Veth yells and Yeza laughs lightly. 

Caleb chuckles as well and heads back off in the direction he needs to go in, Veth close on his heals, Yeza not far behind, the two of them still bickering. It makes Caleb smile more. 

Caleb thinks about what the next few hours or days might look like, and for the first time in a long time, doesn’t know. He knows he wants out of the eternal darkness of the city. Looking around at the waste lands that they are currently in, he wonders if he should find a way home for Veth and the others before continuing. He needs to sleep before he can prepare the spells he would need, and he needs to speak with them to find out where they are going. He looks down at Veth and Yeza, still teasing each other and knows he doesn’t want to let them go yet. 

“So, I heard tale of a son.” Caleb says, breaking Veth and Yeza out of their kind hearted bickering. 

“Ohh Caleb! He is wonderful.” Veth starts

“He really is.” Yeza continues. 

“With the two of you as his parents, I have no doubt!” Caleb says. 

“He is curious and brave, like his mother.” Yeza says with a loving look towards Veth. 

“And he is brilliant, just like his father.” Veth says holding onto Yeza’s hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“He sounds wonderful.” Caleb says and digs through on of the pockets of the pack, finding some bread. He hands it to Yeza, who still looks a bit thin. Yeza takes it gratefully and starts munching. 

“You will love him when you meet him, Caleb.” Veth says, swinging her and Yeza’s hands.

“And I am sure he will love you too.” Yeza says around a mouthful of bread. 

Caleb can only smile hopefully. If he can get through these next missions for the Bright Queen, he will be able to meet his nephew. It brings him a joy he didn’t think possible a few days ago. 

The Mighty Ones look between themselves and then back off to where one of their member is following the red headed wizard. 

“Are we really going to follow… that?” Beau asks with a flurry of hand motions. 

“Well, it looks like we might have to.” Fjord says as he moves to follow. 

“But… really? We know NOTHING about him.” Beau continues trying to hold her ground. 

“Well, that’s not entirely true Beau. We know that he is Veth’s brother, we know that he somehow got us released, and we know that we will loose Veth if we don’t.” Jester says, bouncing from foot to foot by Beau’s side. 

“But…” Beau tries to continue. 

“It’s only until we camp and Veth can get answers. We can discuss it more when camp is set up and then decide as a group.” Caduceus tries. 

Beau looks to Molly, “Really?”

Molly just shrugs and then laughs at the expression Beau throws him. He pats Yasha on her shoulder and they both start to follow Fjord. Jester follows closely behind them. 

Caduceus starts to follow as well, “Come on Beau, we outnumber one wizard if that is what you are worried about.”

Beau pouts but follows. “Fine!”


End file.
